【Saga Dorada III】: Golden Spirits
by Sisters Of The Heart
Summary: Manigoldo sabia donde se dirigía especialmente con la Guerra Santa aproximándose, por lo que no vio venir el fogoso encuentro con cierta chica del pasado. Ahora después de revivir esta dispuesto a perseguir lo que dejo inconcluso, pero una gran sorpresa lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina acompañado del peligro en forma de armaduras negras... [ManigoldoxGioca]
1. Iniziazione

**¡Hello, Minna-san! ****Aquí**** volvemos con la tercera historia de la Saga Dorada, ¡con nuestro querido italiano como ****protagonista****! gracias a todos por habernos seguido hasta ****aquí**** y espero de todo ****corazón**** que disfruten este fanfic como lo han hecho con los anteriores ):D**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Saga Dorada III: Golden Spirits **

**Capítulo I**

"_**Iniziazione**_**"**

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Abril, 02 de 1742**

Manigoldo bostezó saliendo de la sala papal luego de que su maestro decidiera que necesitaba otro sermón sobre lo que consideraba un comportamiento poco apropiado de un Santo Dorado de la Orden Zodiacal de la Diosa Athena, pero francamente él estaba ya tan habituado a las aburridas reprimendas que el Pope le daba lo que parecía una vez al mes y que aparentemente se estaba volviendo más frecuente conforme pasaba el tiempo. Por lo que había empezado a construir una expresión de vago interés frente al viejo para que este no terminara dándole una paliza en su entrenamiento mensual que aun hacían a pesar de que él ya llevaba algunos años de haber adquirido su Cloth Dorada; pero tenía el presentimiento de que la mayor parte del tiempo, la ilustrísima se daba cuenta, sin embargo, decidía ignorarlo por una razón que el Canceriano no entendía del todo, y que tampoco pensaba en preguntar, por seguridad personal.

La noche anterior había pasado unas divertidas horas en una de las tabernas locales de Rodorio, seguidamente encontró a una hermosa mujer dispuesta con la que paso unas horas aplacando su placer carnal, ya que tras una misión de unas semanas había necesitado librar estrés e irritación que el Espectro de Hades que encontró le había causado. Sin embargo, solo pudo dormir cuatro horas cuando un mensaje le llego a su templo informándole que era requerida su presencia en el Templo de Patriarca y él solo pudo gruñir exasperado con su maestro.

Ahora sus planes era ir de regreso a su Templo y desplomarse en su enorme cama que el juraba había sido hecha por los dioses debido a su suavidad, especialmente cuando tenía una resaca monstruosa y estaba cansado con el entrenamiento al final del día; así que con ese pensamiento de dormir hasta que su estomago rugiera de hambre, el Santo de Cáncer apresuro el paso pasando prácticamente como una exhalación por las otras Casas Zodiacales hasta llegar a la suya, más no espero ver a uno de los muchachos encargado de llevar el correo a los Santos Dorados y el Pope, justo entrar cuando el solo quería dormir.

"¡Oh, vamos, hombre! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, maldición!" gruñó el alto hombre de cortos cabellos azules, pinchando el puente de su nariz en exasperación e irritación, haciendo inquietarse al joven aprendiz, quien sabia de la reputación del caballero dorado y su corta paciencia con otras personas.

"Lo lamento mucho, Manigoldo-sama, pero ha llegado una carta para usted" el muchacho murmuró sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Eso lo puedo ver, mocoso" entornando sus ojos azul-violáceos él observó al chico por unos minutos, luego encrespado al ver que el enano no hacia nada mas que verlo algo nervioso, espetó bruscamente. "¿Bueno a que estas esperando, niño? ¿A que una vaca vuele? Entrégame la carta y lárgate de aquí"

El mensajero quien obviamente seguía siendo algo nuevo en ese cargo, se apresuró a buscar el objeto en cuestión en su bolso marrón y entregársela apresuradamente, temiendo hacer enfadar aun mas al iracundo Dorado, quien al instante le arrebato el papel de sopetón, haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo del Templo de Cancer dispuesto a entregar el resto de la correspondencia y de paso, alejarse tanto como fuera posible de aquel hombre.

"Esto será mejor que sea bueno" masculló por lo bajo el alto hombre de cabellos azules, observando con desinterés el impecable sobre blanco y la caligrafía en esta que parecía mas los garabatos de un pollo que letras actuales.

Pensó en tirarla sin siquiera leerla, ya que vamos, el Santo de la cuarta Casa por lo general no recibía correspondencia importante, debido a que no tenia ningún familiar fuera del Santuario y amigos tampoco. Todos con los que se relacionaba y a los cuales se podía considerar con ese titulo en particular habitaban los Templos Zodiacales; no que él fuera a decirle a sus compañeros Dorados aquello, pues eso arruinaría su reputación. Y si había algo que valoraba, era su prístina reputación como uno de los hombres más irascibles y despreocupados de Athenas.

Pero cuando estaba por descartarla, el nombre en el sobre lo hizo pausar, y con incredulidad, y si, algo de curiosidad, la abrió para leer el contenido, el cual estaba escrito en la misma caligrafía de mierda.

'_Manigoldo,_

_¡Apuesto a que debes estar __sorprendida__, sorprendido de recibir una carta mía! Pero la verdad es que quería practicar mi nueva habilidad para escribir ¿Y quién mejor que tú para leerla? _

_Por si te lo estas preguntando, seguí aquel consejo que me disté cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, y mis amigos y yo conseguimos un trabajo honrado, y es aquí donde mi patrón sugirió que practicáramos con lectura y escritura, pues no quería a niños iliterarios trabajando para él… _

_Y estoy agradecida de que nos dieran esta oportunidad, no importa cuán difícil fue en un principio memorizar las letras y practicar escribiéndolas. _

_En general estoy __bueno__, bien, y siguiendo en mi firme camino de conseguir mejorar mi vida y permanecer fuera de las calles de Italia._

_Espera más misivas como esta, y saluda a Albafika-sama de mi parte._

_Gioca_'

Incluso antes de terminar de leerla Manigoldo portaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Más que sorprendido por la inesperada misiva de aquella niña que él y el Santo de Piscis habían rescatado en Venecia en la misión que el Pope les había encargado donde derrotaron al líder de la Organización Nero, Avido de Altar Negro, quien comandaba a un grupo de Santos Negros y los cuales vivían bajo sus propias ganancias explotando a los niños huérfanos de las calles y asesinando a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, como una banda criminal del bajo mundo.

La verdad era que la chiquilla de cortos cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos gris plomo no había frecuentado sus pensamientos mucho que digamos en los cinco meses que pasaron desde que regresaran de Venecia, Italia, por lo que, efectivamente lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero de alguna forma se alegraba de que la chica hubiera conseguido una oportunidad que aparentemente le estaba trayendo a un mejor porvenir.

"Quien lo diría… la mocosa se va a convertir en una correspondencia frecuente. Aunque tomando en cuenta los errores en la carta, no creo que le vaya a tomar mucho tiempo aclimatarse" murmuró por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, descartando la carta en su mesita de noche y quitando su armadura lentamente, para quedarse en pantalones como única vestimenta.

Con un bostezo el Canceriano se dejó caer desgarbadamente sobre la amplia cama de plumas, pensando con vaguedad que al siguiente día iría a comentarle a su compañero Pisciano sobre la chica, porque en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era dormir y dejar pasar su resaca, dado que esa noche tenía un concurso de bebidas con el Escorpión de la Octava Casa, y no pensaba perder por nada del mundo.

Así pues, rápidamente se durmió, con vagos pensamientos de aquella chica de ojos gris plomo.

.

.

**Enero, 08 de 1743**

"Oh, vamos Alba-chan, el anciano no va a enterarse" se quejó patéticamente el Canceriano, mientras mantenía el equilibrio en sus dos manos, ya sintiendo la cabeza pesada por haber permanecido tres días en esa posición.

Albafika de Piscis, Santo Dorado de largos cabellos azul celeste, piel pálida y ojos azul cobalto observó sin inmutarse al que lamentablemente debía considerar uno de sus amigos más cercanos, preguntándose internamente si aquel hombre estaba bien de la cabeza, y de paso cuestionando su propia sanidad mental al relacionarse con él en particular; aunque en general fuera el Santo de Cancer quien iba siempre a molestarlo a su Templo hasta que el Pisciano se vio forzado a admitir que no podía deshacerse de él por más que lo deseara sin incurrir en la desaprobación del Patriarca, aunque en realidad eso sería hacerle un favor a su ilustrísima.

El sudor le bajaba goteando por el rostro y ya a esas alturas su piel blanca estaba algo colorada por la extensiva pose que mantenía desde hace algunos días, un castigo merecedor por cometer uno de los muchos desastres de los que normalmente era responsable.

"El Pope siempre lo sabe todo" el joven hombre que muchos consideraban el mas hermoso, entornó los ojos en ligera irritación, mientras cruzaba sus piernas para mejor comodidad sobre uno de los tantos pilares que podían encontrarse en el extenso campo de entrenamiento. "Y te lo tienes bien merecido por lo que hiciste, si no fuera por que su Ilustrísima se apiado de ti, El Cid te hubiera aniquilado en el acto"

"Oh, vamos no fue para tanto… solo fue un pequeño accidente" Manigoldo resopló, aunque por dentro tenía que darle crédito a las palabras de su compañero, pues en verdad que, si no hubiera sido por eso, el Santo de Capricornio probablemente lo hubiera matado, pues sus ojos grises habían brillado con ganas de cometer asesinato; en su mirada normalmente inexpresiva. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría, casi se había mojado los pantalones ante semejante vista. Incluso ahora le daba un escalofrío pensar en la apariencia casi demoniaca que por un momento había percibido en el hombre de corto cabello negro. "La situación se me fue solo un poquitín de las manos…"

"¿Un poquitín? ¡Pero si prácticamente vandalizaste el Templo de Capricornio!" su amigo le espetó con incredulidad y exasperación a partes iguales. "¡Estabas tan pasado de copas que te equivocaste de Casa!"

"Solo me perdí un poco cuando iba de regreso de Rodorio" pero ni siquiera él se lo creía, y al parecer Albafika tampoco, si por la expresión de su rostro se guiaba. "Vale esta bien, estaba un poco bebido, pero no fue para tanto, a Kardia le fue peor… después de todo yo no termine de pasar las Doce Casas. Él por el contrario, fue derechito a hablar con Athena gritando a todo pulmón que necesitaba discutir algo con ella" sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, al imaginarse al Escorpiano en semejante acto, y a la cara de pocos amigos que tenia el viejo cuando lo oyó.

"Ese no es el punto en esta discusión, la cuestión aquí es que debes terminar tu castigo" dijo entrecerrando los ojos en advertencia, al tiempo que lo apuntó con el dedo en irritación. "Y no será por mí que te escapes. Es más, yo ni debería estar aquí pero el Patriarca requería que te vigilaran y tenia que ser un trabajo para alguien que no pudieras intimidar fácilmente, por lo que la tarea recayó en nosotros los Dorados" resoplando, tomó su libro que había dejado de lado cuando inicio la absurda conversación y volvió a retomar la pagina en la que se quedó ignorando parcialmente al otro. "Además, Sisyphus no podía hacerlo hoy ya que iba a entrenar con Regulus, y los demás estaban ocupados con otras tareas importantes, así que he me aquí, perdiendo mi día libre haciendo de niñera"

"Ya, bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que estar aquí pues?" preguntó este sabiendo que no iba a conseguir compasión de su amigo, por lo tanto, se resignó a seguir sosteniendo su peso total con sus manos mientras el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía elevado hacia el cielo, ignorando su hambre y sed, pues parte de su castigo había sido no probar bocado o beber nada durante esa parte de su castigo. "Eres una persona cruel, Alba-chan, solo quiero que lo sepas" agregó en son de molestarlo un poco ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer estando mortalmente aburrido.

"Me importa una mierda, Manigoldo" él se encogió de hombros tranquilamente mientras pasaba una pagina del gran tomo en sus manos. "Y para pasados del mediodía deberías haber terminado aquí, aunque desconozco que otra cosa demandara su Ilustrísima que hagas. Solo espero que no me involucre a mí, pues ya he perdido parte de mi mañana libre vigilándote y tenia cosas que hacer en Rodorio"

Duraron dos horas en absoluto silencio, tiempo en el que el hombre de cabellos celestes termino dos capítulos del libro y suficiente tiempo para que el Canceriano se aburriera de estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que recordó tardíamente la ultima carta que aquella chiquilla le había enviado.

"Por cierto, la enana escribió de nuevo" dijo con indiferencia, secretamente ocultando la sonrisa triunfal al ver que finalmente llamaba la atención de su compañero hacia él de nuevo.

"¿Oh?" fue lo único que Albafika comento. Y aunque no despego su vista de la página su atención estaba dirigida solamente al otro hombre, pues le llamaba la curiosidad sobre que había escrito. Puesto que aunque él también había recibido su propia carta de parte de aquella muchacha, por lo general era el Santo de Cancer quien recibía más misivas de ella.

"Es mas o menos lo mismo de siempre, relatándome sobre como va su vida y todo eso" Manigoldo dijo y se encogió de hombros como mejor pudo, mientras relataba con vaguedad las palabras descritas por la chica en su última carta.

"¿Me pregunto de que estará trabajando?" murmuró en voz alta, dejando descansar su libro contra su pierna, su mirada acobaltada se dirigió inquisitivamente hacia su amigo. "¿No te lo ha dicho, en alguna de sus cartas? Después de todo hace ya nueve meses desde que recibiste la primera misiva de ella, deberías saber a estas alturas que es lo que hace para vivir, ¿No es así?"

"No realmente, pero por lo que dice sea lo que sea que este haciendo la chiquilla, le esta yendo bien" dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, sus ojos azul-violetas estaban fijo en el reloj de sol a unos metros de ellos, contando mentalmente los cinco minutos que le quedaba de ese castigo en regresiva.

"Eso no me tranquiliza, aunque tu no pareces particularmente preocupado" la censura podía palparse en el tono de voz del Pisciano, fulminando a su amigo con una fría mirada que podría competir con la de Degel de Acuario.

"¿Por qué lo haría? La chiquilla sabe cuidarse sola, paso muchos años en las calles de Venecia después de todo" Manigoldo estiró sus agarrotados músculos mientras se enderezaba de su posición vertical invertida, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad e ignorando la súbita subida de sangre al resto de su cuerpo. "Es una mocosa de armas a tomar, y no se encuentra sola ya que los otros mocosos amigos de ella la acompañan por lo que yo sé"

"Es cierto que Gioca es una persona mu capaz y se había podido defender bien en las calles, pero Manigoldo, en ese entonces era más fácil porque se hacia pasar por un chico y se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada la cual le otorgaba cierta protección" Albafika descendió del pilar, aterrizando a unos buenos dos metros del otro hombre. "Sin embargo, ahora no se esconde, y debido a ese hecho, nuevos peligros van a rondarla… después de todo, una chica sola viviendo en las calles y sin una familia que la respalde, que no sean otros chiquillos, se vuelve una presa fácil para cierto tipo de depredadores"

"¡Bah! Estoy seguro de que ella estará bien, es mas resistente de lo que puedas pensar" el Canceriano hizo un gesto despectivo manteniendo su aire de desinterés, mientras continuaba reviviendo el sentido de sus extremidades.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto sobre eso" fue todo lo que el de cabellos azul celeste dijo, mirándolo con frialdad antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a grandes zancadas, con su capa ondeando en el viento.

Aunque por fuera Manigoldo se había mantenido indiferente, la verdad era que ahora su compañero lo había dejado pensando en la cuestión. Y por más que lo negara la idea de que algún desgraciado de las calles o incluso alguien con suficiente dinero y títulos a sus espaldas, se aprovechara y asaltara a la chica que él recordaba llena de tanta vives cuando se despidieron en los muelles de Venecia, le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca. Maldiciendo a Albafika por poner aquellos pensamientos en su mente, él se marchó directo a su Templo dispuesto a bañarse y revisar todas las cartas que la jovencita le había enviado hasta la fecha para detallar si en alguna de ellas se perdió alguna descripción sobre aquel trabajo que tanto la estaba beneficiando.

Después de todo, los trabajos honrados para chicas como ella eran escasos, especialmente sin una recomendación de otro sitio. Y por todo lo que él sabía, la muchacha bien podría haber conseguido trabajo en una taberna, o peor aún, en un burdel. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pues en su mente no encajaba la imagen que tenia de la chiquilla y su determinación de forjarse un camino bueno y honrado, con la de ella trabajando en uno de aquellos sitios de mala muerte donde las jóvenes se prostituían para obtener algo de dinero y poder comer. Él había estado en las calles cuando era niño lo suficiente como para saber como funcionaba el mundo, y usualmente las mozas sin familia, ni una buena educación y nadie que las protegiera terminaban por lo general vendiendo sus cuerpos, ya fuera en las calles o en un prostíbulo.

Su humor ciertamente había tomado un rumbo para peor, y los que se cruzaron en su camino ciertamente lo notaron rápidamente, pero él no les dio importancia alguna, prácticamente pasando como una exhalación negra por los primeros Templos sin siquiera dirigirles un saludo a sus compañeros, maldiciendo crudamente no por primera vez. Pensó con sarcasmo que aquello se lo tenía que agradecer al Pisciano, pues efectivamente había arruinado sus planes de pasar una tarde amena luego de ver al Pope.

Pero eso iba a tener que esperar pues su imaginativo cerebro saltaba de un escenario a otro, siendo uno mas desagradable que el siguiente; y en lo que puso un pie en su Casa, se dirigió a su habitación buscando el cofre que tenía las siete cartas que la chica le había mandado en aquellos meses, y de las cuales, pensó con algo de incomodes, solo había correspondido dos veces. Gruñendo, las tomo y releyó una a una, sintiéndose mas irritado a cada segundo pues, aunque ella siempre comentaba que le iba bien y que su supuesto jefe la tenía aprendiendo letras y números, entre otras cosas, nunca detallaba realmente que trabajo realizaba para aquel hombre, dando validez a la preocupación que el Santo de Piscis y ahora el mismo, sentía.

Por tanto, tomo un tintero, pluma y papel y se sentó en el escritorio que tanto aborrecía y solo usaba cuando tenía que escribir los dichosos reportes de sus misiones, y comenzó a redactar una carta propia, pues necesitaba respuestas.

.

.

Pasaron algunos meses mas desde aquel día en que el Santo de Cancer había escrito su tercera carta, y desde entonces procuro estar más al tanto de lo que la chiquilla hacía, en cierta forma asegurándose de que no se involucraba en cosas peligrosas, y aunque si alguien le preguntara lo negaría. La verdad era que Manigoldo empezaba a entretenerse con cada misiva que llegaba de la chica donde esta le relataba a cada sitio que su trabajo la llevaba y cada interesante persona que conocía, porque sorpresa, sorpresa, la enana estaba trabajando para un hombre mayor dueño de un navío mercante.

Hasta ahora la chica había visitado otras partes de Italia, y también en dos ocasiones visto las costas de Francia y España, pero debido a que no hablaba ninguno de esos dos idiomas no había regresado puesto que no sabía cómo manejarse entre gente con la que no podía comunicarse; más eso no la detenía, debido a que aparentemente tenia talento para el comercio, sabiendo diferenciar las buenas piezas de una baratija que era falsificada, algo que le había ganado respeto y un cargo relativamente alto en el negocio mercante.

Llegó hasta el punto en que el Canceriano esperaba con avidez las cartas solo para ver en que tipo de problemas se metía ella, o que nueva cosa había visto o aprendido, ya que le resultaba entretenido y rompía un poco con la monotonía del Santuario, y se encontró sonriendo cada vez que el correo llegaba. Claro que no le dijo nada de eso a Albafika, debido a que después de un tiempo este dejo de preguntar tanto y parecía mas calmado respecto a como le iba a la chica de pelo negro una vez se enteró de que trabaja. Y aunque todavía no respondía a las misivas con tanta frecuencia como las recibía, ella no parecía importarle la periodicidad con que lo hacía, incluso de vez en cuando se encontró dándole algunos apuntes con respecto a ciertas situaciones en las que se encontraba desconcertada sobre como proseguir, algo que en su vida se había imaginado haciendo el hombre de cabellos cortos y algo que había guardado para sí, pues podía arruinar su reputación cuidadosamente construida si se llegaba a saber.

Con un bostezo se preparo para irse a dormir, pues estaba algo adolorido luego del entrenamiento que había tenido con el Patriarca ese día, más que pronto tenía que irse de misión a averiguar si por ciertas regiones se había visto apariciones de Espectros, los cuales estaban apareciendo más y más últimamente, señalando que la Guerra Santa se aproximaba.

No tuvo problemas para dormirse, pero si para levantarse temprano, afortunadamente la misión solo duro dos semanas en donde resulto ser que los problemas de los que se había informado al Santuario no fueron otra cosa que maleantes normales con los que termino sin ningún problema, por lo que a la semana siguiente se encontró de vuelta en Grecia, algo aburrido de no haber encontrado una buena pelea.

"Ah, Manigoldo ya has regresado" la voz grave y fuerte interrumpió la subida del hombre hacia su Templo, sacándolo rápidamente de sus monótonos y aburridos pensamientos.

"Hey, Aldebaran" él sonrió ampliamente como saludo al hombre de más de dos metros de altura.

Sus largos cabellos blancos ondeaban al viento, sudor perlaba su frente mayormente debido al calor de ese día, pero este también le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero acercándose a paso lento portando ropas de entrenamiento en vez de su Cloth Dorada. Era obvio que había estado entrenando, pero no por su cuenta, noto el Santo de Cancer, captando a lo lejos a tres chiquillos desparramados en la tierra a unos metros.

"Ya veo que te ha tocado entrenar a tus discípulos. Te compadezco, hombre, yo no puedo tratar con niños" Manigoldo comentó dejando la caja de su armadura en el suelo y sentándose en esta, dispuesto a conversar un poco con él, ya que no le apetecía hacer el aburrido trabajo de escribir el reporte.

Aldebaran soltó una carcajada, girando un poco para ver a sus tres alumnos recuperando el aire luego de solo haber iniciado el calentamiento, sintiendo un sentimiento de cariño hacia aquellos niños que había tomado bajo su ala y que prometían convertirse en excelentes Santos una vez florecieran con el potencial que podía ver en sus jóvenes rostros. Luego regresaron sus ojos verdes a la cara de su compañero el cual no parecía tener prisa por ver al Pope, y sacudió la cabeza, recordando también su comentario anterior.

"No es tan malo. Tener bajo tu responsabilidad niños con un futuro prometedor es satisfactorio, deberías probarlo para variar, nunca sabrás si puedes hacerte cargo de ellos si no lo intentas" el grandote ánimo, palmeando animadamente el hombro de su amigo a quien casi tira al suelo olvidado momentaneamente lo fuerte que era aparte de tomarlo desprevenido.

"Joder, no, eso no es para mí" rodó sus ojos azul-violeta haciendo una mueca, antes de sonreír burlonamente. "Seguramente termine olvidándome del pobre infeliz y lo encuentre desfallecido en algún lugar del Santuario, así que no… dejemos lo de aprendices para otros mejor capacitados"

"Un día de estos vas a tener a tu cargo alguien y no te va a quedar de otra que aprender" negó con un suspiro, creyendo que realmente él podía aprender algo importante de tener a un niño que dependiera de él, pues lo consideraba demasiado temerario para su propio bien.

"¡Muérdete la lengua, hombre! Yo mejor me voy de aquí antes de que decidas darme un sermón. Con los del viejo es más que suficiente" entornando los ojos se levanto y tomó las asas de su caja de pandora, echando un último vistazo a los niños que apenas comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con temblorosas piernas. "Y tu deberías volver a continuar el entrenamiento con los chiquillos si quieres que sirvan para algo"

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro del hombre grande, quien parpadeo confundido.

"Apenas hemos comenzado con el calentamiento"

"Maldición, grandote, si sigues así vas a matarlos antes de comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento" exclamó el de cabello corto azules, encaminándose hacia las Doce Casas, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Después dicen que yo soy el que tienes problemas mentales" murmuró para sí mismo masajeando su cuello antes de dirigirse hacia el Templo Papal.

.

.

**Marzo, 16 de 1744**

Ese día despertó con la intensión de irse de copas con Kardia a Rodorio pues sabia que el Escorpión iba a regresar pronto de una misión y por lo general habían tomado como habito que cada vez que alguno de ellos volvía al Santuario iban a divertirse al pueblo por una noche. Por lo que, con eso en mente, se levanto de la gran cama y vistió ropas de entrenamiento pensando en pasar unas horas en el coliseo; y efectivamente así lo hizo, hasta bien pasado el mediodía, e incluso tuvo una pequeña practica de pelea con el propio Aldebaran que, aunque no quiso admitirlo lo dejo con los músculos ardiendo y algunos morados.

Estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando se encontró no solo a Kardia sino también a Dohko esperando por él en el área que podía considerarse como recibidor.

"No sabia que el pequeño tigre iba a unírsenos, pero mientras más, mejor" Manigoldo sonrió burlonamente antes de mirar al joven de cabellos caoba y ojos verde jade. "¿No eres un poco joven para beber?" inquirió con una ceja alzada mientras salían de Cancer con paso tranquilo.

"El Toro también se nos unirá hoy. Y en algún momento hay que iniciar al niño en el mundo de los hombres" la sonrisa de Kardia era impía, mientras le palmeaba el hombro al joven chino, quien solo entorno los ojos sin ofenderse, sabiendo ya de antemano la reputación de mequetrefes de ambos mayores.

"Ha, ha, muy gracioso chicos, pero esta no será la primera vez que tome alcohol" Dohko de Libra mencionó sin darle importancia, adentrándose en la Casa de Tauro y saludando al gran hombre afablemente, pues era con uno de los cuales se llevaba mejor.

"¿Estamos listos pues?" preguntó el Escorpiano, luego de observar a todos con sus ojos azul-rojizo, y al ver que asentían, este sonrió ampliamente siguiendo al mas grande de sus acompañantes mientras platicaban amenamente.

No habían dado si no unos pasos lejos del primer Templo, Aries, cuando ellos divisaron al aprendiz que llevaba el correo dirigirse hacia ellos con su usual bolso cruzado sobre el pecho de color marrón, y al instante se detuvieron pues el muchacho también lo hizo, más su mirada reluctante estaba puesta en uno de los Santos más problemáticos.

"B-Buenas tardes" el chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azules tomo una respiración honda, antes de sacar la misiva y tendérsela a Manigoldo con un cuidado excesivo, como si esperara que este le arrancara el brazo de un momento a otro. "Su correspondencia"

El Canceriano tomo la carta con desinterés, aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber de quien provenía, y no lo comprobó hasta que el chico se perdió en la distancia. Sabía que sus amigos estaba mas que impacientes de marcharse a Rodorio, pero sus ganas de salir se opacaron por la inmensa curiosidad de saber que había escrito esa vez, por lo que el impulso era demasiado como para esperar al día siguiente a leerla; después de todo cada vez que iban al puedo siempre terminaba con una resaca tremenda.

"¿Vienes o no, Manigoldo?" Kardia lo llamó algo exasperado, necesitaba un trago lo antes posible si iba a sobrellevar el estrés del viaje que tenía por delante al día siguiente, especialmente porque la misiva que recibió esa tarde de la mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes lo había llenado de tensión.

"Nah, ustedes adelántense, yo tengo algo que hacer primero" y sin esperar a obtener una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su Casa maniobrando con el objeto en sus manos y la mirada perdida.

Al entrar en su habitación y lejos de ojos curiosos abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

'_Manigoldo,_

_Me gustaría empezar diciendo que al parecer he hecho algo muy bueno, porque mi jefe, el Signor Salvatore me llamo hoy a su despacho para decirme que no solo se ha quedado impresionado con mi desempeño en el trabajo desde que me contrato, sino que, además, ha decidido empezar a entrenarme en como dirigir la pequeña compañía naviera de comercio que tiene para que yo me quede a cargo cuando él se vaya de viaje de negocios._

_¡Es una completa locura! _

_Por supuesto que con el cargo vendrá más dinero y aprenderé un montón de cosas más, algo que estoy esperando con ansias, pues como bien sabes he descubierto que me encanta aprender y todo es siempre muy interesante a donde nos lleva el trabajo. Y aunque nosotros no transportamos personas en los tres barcos que tiene la compañía, siendo solo mercancía como bienes personales o incluso comida, igual interactuamos con gente en otros puertos y los proveedores de cada lugar._

_Nunca pensé que mis años en las calles me servirían para otra cosa que afilar mi astucia con respecto a otras personas y como conseguir su dinero; ahora, sin embargo, esas habilidades que aprendí las uso de una forma diferente, para mejoría del negocio, pero siempre permaneciendo dentro de lo legal. No me malinterpretes, no he hecho nada ilegal desde que nos vinos la última vez…_

_En fin, aparte de esa noticia tan inesperada, todo por aquí ha estado dentro de lo usual, incluso finalmente aprendí a cocinar algo apto para consumo humano, ¿puedes creerlo? Aunque Pigro y Peche se niegan a probarla por miedo a una indigestión masiva, los muy ingratos, pero afortunadamente Mauro y Leo tuvieron mas iniciativa y me dieron el visto bueno… ya se que no me envenenare ni a mi ni a la tripulación en un futuro cercano._

_Me asegurare de informarte como me va en el aprendizaje y el nuevo rol que adoptare, hasta entonces por favor trata de no meterte en problemas, que ya Albafika-sama me dijo sobre tu ultima hazaña…_

_Gioca'_

"Bueno, bueno… parece que te estas haciendo de una buena vida" murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho tomo, pluma, papel y tintero acercándose al escritorio que se había encontrado usando con más frecuencia.

Fue luego de que terminara de escribir y se asegurara de que su carta fuera a ser entregada que se dirigió a Rodorio, entrando al Dragon Esmeralda, la taberna que casi todos los Dorados frecuentaban y fue directamente a la mesa en donde sus compañeros estaba ya reunidos con sus bebidas. Aunque la verdad si le pareció que el Escorpiano estaba mas tenso de lo usual, como si algo lo preocupara pues aunque por lo general bebía a cantaros en ese momento apenas parecía haber tocado su tarro de cerveza fría.

"¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, mi amigo?" Aldebaran inquirió con una amigable sonrisa, en su mano un tarro de cerveza y en la otra unas galletas saladas que tomo del plato frente a él.

"Seh, nada de qué preocuparse" se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros, tomando el asiento que ellos le había reservado y señalo a una de las muchachas que trabajaban allí para que tomara su orden.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que tenia planeado salió como el lo había imaginado, para empezar Kardia no toco más de dos tarros de cerveza, y acabo marchándose anormalmente temprano debido a que al siguiente día debía partir de Grecia por una misión, al mismo tiempo que el Escorpiano se fue, Dohko también decidió irse y dos horas después el Santo de Tauro tomo camino a su Templo, dejando al Canceriano bebiendo solo y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Incluso cuando satisfizo su deseo con una de las viudas que frecuentaban el local, se encontró no disfrutando del todo del acto físico como anteriormente hacía, simplemente había algo… fuera de lo común, diferente. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba saciado algo dentro de él se sentía inquieto y insatisfech. Hasta tal punto que no se quedó en la habitación alquilada luego de acostarse con la mujer la primera vez; agarró su ropa del suelo y se la puso mecánicamente, con algo de irritación incluso, sin siquiera darle una explicación o despedirse, abrió la puerta y desapareció, para ir de regreso al Santuario, todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Se preguntó una vez se hubo aseado y cambiado su ropa por los pantalones que utilizaba para dormir, mirando al techo de su cuarto pensando profundamente cuando había iniciado aquel cambio, porque esa no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero si la primera vez que le molestaba tanto que no lo pudo ignorar, por lo que regreso temprano.

Siempre desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo, disfrutaba del placer con una mujer dispuesta que no tuviera ninguna atadura ni que se prostituyera de alguna forma, era muy cuidadoso de con quien se acostaba pues había enfermedades y otros peligros para tener en cuenta. No tenía problemas en ningún sentido cuando sucedía con desconocidas porque siempre era lo mismo, pero de unos meses atrás la insatisfacción comenzó a increpar en su ser, hasta que inevitablemente ese día no pudo aguantar el rechazo que sentía a quedarse con la viuda por un momento mas del que lo hizo.

"Maldición" masculló frustrado, dándose vuelta para quedar boca abajo en la cama.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal con él, porque, ¿Cómo era posible que ya no encontrara verdadero disfrute a algo que era tan natural?

.

.

**Julio, 14 de 1745**

Desde aquel día dejo de buscar placer tan seguido como normalmente lo hacía, solo cuando llegaba un punto en que su propio cuerpo necesitaba liberación era que se animaba a ir a conseguirla, e incluso entonces era una reacción puramente biológica. Pero debido a su reputación y porque no quería levantar sospechas mantuvo su comportamiento relativamente igual, salía, bebía alcohol y disfrutaba de otras cosas, y afortunadamente nadie noto nada anormal.

En general se mantenía con su humor usual, fastidiando de vez en cuando a los otros Santos Dorados y a realmente quien se le pasara por en frente, pero desde hacía unos días atrás que no había podido ni siquiera reunir el ánimo de ir a echar un polvo a Rodorio, llevándolo una solución que no había usado desde que era un adolescente puberto, por lo cual estaba de un humor de perros que hacia que sus compañeros se mantuvieran apartados de él, hasta que terminaba un entrenamiento y se quedaba agotado.

Y justo ese día, cuando regresaba del coliseo y entraba a su Templo cansado, sudoroso y todavía de mal humor, notó que había un paquete mediano en la mesa de mármol donde usualmente dejaban el coreo cuando no estaba, y curioso se acercó, dándose cuenta de que arriba de este estaba una carta con una caligrafía ya familiar.

Rápidamente la abrió, confiando en que por lo menos aquello sería una buena distracción.

'_Manigoldo,_

_Normalmente empiezo mis cartas contándote algo nuevo sobre lo que haya aprendido o que ha sucedido recientemente, pero esta es una excepción a la regla, así que déjame decirte primero que todo…_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, cangrejo cascarrabias!_

_Así es, he adquirido la información de una fuente confiable, aunque estoy segura de que si realmente te interesa saber lo descubrirás en poco tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no me importa, pues he conseguido mi cometido. Debido a mi nueva posición en el trabajo y al incremento en mi salario he podido reunir y sabiendo que se acercaba tu cumpleaños, te he enviado un regalo que estoy segura te encantara y este se encuentra en la caja que viene con mi carta._

_Me dijeron y también comprobé que es de buena calidad, ¡así que no quiero quejas después!_

_Y solo para que lo sepas, todo va bien y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, así que disfruta del presente con todos mis buenos deseos, porque si no fuera por ti y Albafika-sama, no hubiera tenido el valor de cambiar mi vida y futuro._

_Así que, grazie…_

_Gioca'_

"Albafika, desgraciado… seguro fuiste tu" murmuró por lo bajo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios. Y aún más curioso observo el paquete con ojo crítico, antes de abrirlo como si esperase que un animal o algo saltara de esta, pero lo que encontró dentro fuera algo totalmente diferente, y que ciertamente era valioso. "Vaya, vaya…"

En el interior se encontraba una botella pequeña de _liquori,_ sin embargo, cuando lo saco por completo se paralizo por un momento pues no era uno cualquiera, no este era un Whisky Escoces de primera, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, debía haber costado una buena cantidad de dinero, pues los licores y en especial de esa especie no era baratos.

"Esto definitivamente animara mi semana" asintió, sintiendo por primera vez en semanas que volvía a ser él mismo, y se lo debía a una chiquilla que estaba en otro país y a la que no veía desde hacia aproximadamente tres años.

¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?

.

.

Pasaron siete meses más desde su cumpleaños y el regalo recibido, en donde su correspondencia con la muchacha incremento un poco mas puesto que ya el hombre de cabello corto azul no tenía otro entretenimiento aparte de beber de vez en cuando en el establecimiento en Rodorio con sus amigos, entrenar e ir de misión, lo único que lo mantenía relativamente interesado eran las misivas de la chica italiana.

Ese día en particular luego de un riguroso entrenamiento con Aldebaran de Tauro en el coliseo, un aprendiz se acerco a ellos y les informo que el Dorado de Cancer había sido llamado a la sala papal; gruñendo por lo bajo en irritación, pues ya esa semana el viejo le había dado un sermón. Se despidió de mala gana del alto hombre de largos cabello blanco y ojos verde oliva y se dirigió a ver al Pope, sin molestarse en cambiarse o asearse.

El líder de la orden Zodiacal, se encontraba sentado sobre el trono de piedra y mármol.

El era un hombre paciente e imponente, estricto, pero siempre considerado de los demás, todos lo admiraban y respetaban por igual, su discípulo especialmente, aunque con ello venia una buena dosis de temor porque cuando se enfadaba era algo temible.

Vestido con una toga negra de mangas largas con detalles en dorado y rojo, de su cuello colgaban dos collares, uno de perlas con cruz dorada, y otro Colgate de perlas con varias placas de plata que caía mas abajo; su piel era pálida, su cabello de un color blanco era largo y sedoso, y aunque sus facciones no se podían distinguir muy bien debido al casco dorado pero sus facciones eran finas, y sus ojos de verde oscuro, que reflejaban su edad tanto como su apariencia.

"¿Mando a llamar, su santidad?" su mirada azul-violeta se fijo en la de su maestro, Sage, antiguo Santo de Cancer y actual dirigente de las fuerzas de la Diosa Athena.

"Efectivamente" Sage frunció el ceño al ver a su pupilo con una apariencia desarregla y por las ropas que portaba y el sudor que corría por su frente era obvio que había estado haciendo antes de llegar. Suspirando ante el infantil comportamiento del hombre que el secretamente consideraba como su hijo, dejo pasar su insolencia y fue directo al grano. "Ha llegado un reporte concerniente a sospechas de avistamientos de Espectros, y se ha decidido que deberías tu eres el candidato perfecto y más adecuado para enviar a investigar a este lugar"

Manigoldo alzó una ceja algo desconcertado, pero no importándole realmente, puesto que al menos una misión rompía con la monotonía que se había instalado y que las cartas de la italiana rompían usualmente; encogiéndose de hombros, posó sus manos en sus caderas y decidió preguntar por mas información, para saber cuanto tiempo tenia para empacar y a donde se dirigía.

"¿Y cuál es este lugar al que voy a ir?"

"Italia" la sucinta respuesta del Pope sorprendió al hombre de cabellos cortos.

"¿Cuándo debo partir?" inquirió, sintiendo su interés despertar, puesto que hacia años que no iba a su país natal. Mentalmente empezó a hacer los cálculos de lo que llevaría y si podría quedarse un tiempo extra luego de resolver el problema de los Espectros.

"En dos semanas zarpara un barco que se dirige a ese lugar, hasta entonces tienes el suficiente tiempo como para ordenar tus asuntos… y por favor, abstente de escandalizar a las nuevas Vestales, ya me ha llegado una queja de la Vestal Madre sobre tu poco apropiado comportamiento" lo último lo agregó con irritación fulminando a su discípulo con la mirada.

"¡Bah! No es culpa mía que sus sensibilidades se ofendan con tanta facilidad" rodó los ojos azul-violáceos al imaginar a las chiquillas y mujeres que entraron a trabajar como Vestal recientemente quejándose como unas niñas mimabas por su rudeza o vocabulario.

"Manigoldo…" el tono de advertencia le indico que su paciencia se estaba agotando, mientras sus ojos ocultos bajo la sombra del casco dorado lo observaban con más intensidad.

"Esta bien, esta bien, viejo… hare lo posible por no horrorizar a las mozas mas de la cuenta" alzó las manos al aire en son de rendición y exasperación. "Si eso era todo, ¿Puedo retirarme ya?" agregó cruzándose de brazos, con un nuevo sentimiento de anticipación en la boca del estómago.

Al ver asentir al Pope, el actual Santo de Cancer se dio la vuelta luego de una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como muestra de respeto y se marcho de regreso a su Templo, donde se ducho y cambio de ropas, dispuesto a empezar a empacar desde ya pues quería tener días libres y no correr a ultima hora. Sin embargo, también se encontró observando fijamente el escritorio y debatiéndose internamente si hacer lo que pensaba o no.

Al final decidió que no importaba, puesto que bien podrían no estar en el mismo sitio, por lo que tomo pluma, papel y tinta…

.

.

Dos semanas después, Manigoldo tomó la caja de pandora donde llevaba su armadura y una bolsa de viajes y se encamino fuera del Santuario con destino al puerto de Athenas, donde abordaría un barco que se dirigiría al lugar donde su misión ocurriría; y aunque lo negara tenia un presentimiento curioso sobre el sitio, y lo que podría encontrar en este.

"Italia, ¿eh? Ya veremos qué sucederá" susurró para sus adentros, con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.

"¿Ya te vas, Manigoldo?" preguntó una voz tranquila y seria, haciendo detener al otro en sus pasos.

"Yoh, Shion" el alto hombre de cabello corto se giró hacia el discípulo del hermano de su maestro, quien lo observaba inquisitivamente, y para su sorpresa a su lado estaba otro de sus compañeros. "Albafika, no sabía que habías salido de tu Templo, ¿es esta una señal de que tus días de ermitaño han terminado?"

El nombrado lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de rodar los ojos, acercándose a su amigo Canceriano.

"No, simplemente me toco la ronda matutina por Rodorio"

"Hmmm, si tú lo dices" se encogió de hombros, ignorando el suspiro de irritación que el Santo de Piscis dejó escapar ante su contestación, sin embargo, la conversación se interrumpió cuando Shion detecto a alguien descendiendo las escaleras.

"Ah, buenos días, Fluorite-san" sus ojos rojizos contemplaron a la joven Vestal del Templo de Acuario, quien se sobresalto un poco al notar que era observada por tres Santos Dorados.

"Muy buenos días, Shion-sama, Albafika-sama, Manigoldo-sama" Fluorite sonrió ligeramente haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, sintiéndose un poco bastante intimidada por los tres hombres presentes, pues no solo era por sus rangos como los mas altos en la Orden de Athena, si no por sus distintas personalidades las cuales eran muy diferentes.

Albafika solo asintió a modo de saludo, pero el de ojos azul-violeta sonrió ampliamente con diversión.

"Ah, tu eres la chiquilla que Degel trajo de Francia, ¿No es así?" Manigoldo se aproximó ignorando a los demás, rodeo su cuello y hombros con un brazo, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de fastidiar al Acuariano de alguna manera, especialmente porque no estaría allí para recibir una reprimenda. "Y dime, ¿Como es trabajar para una de las personas más heladas del Santuario? Debe ser difícil considerando que es tan constipado como Albafika aquí" dijo señalando al Pisciano con la mano, haciendo oídos sordos de las protestas de los chicos.

"¿Eh?" sus grandes ojos gris perla lo miraron con ligera confusión, preguntándose si lo había entendido mal, pero decidió responder de todas formas. "Degel-sama es muy paciente conmigo, y también increíblemente amable, no se queja cuando tiro las cosas o se me olvida alguna palabra en Griego… yo creo que a pesar de que siempre tiene un aura helada a su alrededor es una persona muy cálida, ya que siempre se preocupa de si estoy bien o si entiendo las cosas que me enseña" concluyó la joven rubia muy animada, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios rosados, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado perplejos a los tres hombres.

Los tres Santos se miraron con las cejas elevadas, pues sabían que aunque su compañero que manejaba las técnicas heladas era amable, por lo general se mantenía siempre serio y era muy exigente a la hora de las habilidades de los que trabajaban con él en la biblioteca. Y ahora la chica les decía que era paciente y no se exasperaba cuando cometía un error, era simplemente desconcertante para ellos.

"¿Estas segura de que estamos hablando del mismo hombre?" la incredulidad estaba pintada por todo el rostro del Canceriano, preguntándose si ella había entendido bien su Griego. "Alto, pálido como un vampiro, cabello largo verde y ojos azules, que vive constantemente metido en la biblioteca"

"Eh… ¿Sí?" ella parpadeó confundida nuevamente.

"Déjala en paz o harás que Degel se enfade" Shion suspiró, pinchando el puente de su nariz exasperado con la actitud del caballero de Cancer, y su afán por fastidiar a todos simplemente porque podía.

"Ah, todos ustedes son unos aguafiestas, pero bueno" él rodó los ojos, alborotándole el cabello a la muchacha antes de apartarse. "Ya no debo retrasarme mas o el viejo se enojará conmigo por perder el barco"

"No te metas en problemas, Manigoldo" Albafika le dijo distraídamente, apartándose los demás a una buena distancia, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras aun pensativo sobre el encuentro que tuvo por primera vez con la jovencita de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verde oliva.

"No prometo nada" fue todo lo que dijo el Santo de Cancer, antes de saludar con la mano y una sonrisa burlona, marchándose directamente después de eso.

Después de todo no estaba jugando cuando dijo que su ilustrísima se enfadaría muchísimo si perdía su pasaje en el barco, y no podía negar que estaba interesado de pisar su tierra natal y las posibilidades que podrían presentarse allí.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hahaha ¡bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap! nuestro italiano preferido haciendo de las suyas y vandalizando las casas de los ****demás****, ¡mientras El Cid metiendole miedo al culpable! y nuestro queridisimo Albafika siendo la conciencia de Manigoldo con respecto a Gioca no esta de mas xD**

**¿Y que les ****pareció**** su castigo? y su erm... digamos, ¿****condición****? Hahaha... ¿que creen ustedes? ¿que nuestro Canceriano favorito se encontrara con Gioca en Italia? ****cualquier**** duda no teman en consultar con nosotras :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Creamos una pagina en facebook para dar aviso de las actualizaciones de estas historias de TLC, al igual que iremos subiendo dibujos de los diseños de algunas OC entre otras cosas :3**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	2. Riconnessione

**¡Hello, Minna-san! les hemos ****traído**** el segundo cap de este fanfic, espero lo disfruten a fondo y pos este cap en particular tiene... bueno escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero bueno es Manigoldo de quien hablamos ****así**** que estoy segura de que ustedes lo ****veían**** venir, ¡aun ****así** **están**** todos advertidos! xD**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"_**Riconnessione**_**"**

**Italia, Toscana – Porto Santo Stefano**

**Febrero, 11 de 1746**

Las calles estaban concurridas por muchas personas nativas del lugar y visitantes de otros lados del mismo país e incluso extranjeros; debido a que era la capital de municipio Monte Argentario, en la provincia de Grosseto. Y siendo un pueblo costero que tenía un puerto de donde prevenía gran parte de su comercio y subsistir, puesto que en los muelles atracaban múltiples barcos comerciantes de todos tipos y los mismos nativos que se dedicaban a la caza y pesca.

En efecto, ese lugar era ameno y sus habitantes afables, acostumbrados a los extraños por ser un puerto tan frecuentado.

Era precisamente por eso y sus características que Gioca la había elegido como uno de los lugares que los navíos bajo su control frecuentaban en toda Italia, aparte de Sicilia, y otras islas y ciudades más grandes; incluso uno de sus contactos, un hombre de mediana edad, vivía allí el cual fabricaba piezas hermosas de vidrio las cuales se vendían muy bien en otros lados de Italia. Porto Santa Stefano además era hermoso por su ecosistema y los edificios en general, sin embargo, no era por eso que ella misma había decidido acercarse con su barco el _Spirito_, no, había otra razón.

Incluso cuando terminaba de rentar el cuarto habitual que utilizaba cuando iba a ese lugar, sentía que su corazón latía deprisa por la emoción de lo que pasaría aquel día, pues desde hacia tres años mas o menos que no veía a cierta persona, desde Venecia y la derrota de los Santos Negros y la Organización Nero, donde había descubierto la verdad de su nacimiento y la de su familia.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, en el que se labro un futuro decente y honrado con sus cuatro mejores amigos, pasando de las calles de Venecia a vivir bajo un techo con ciertas comodidades y una entrada de dinero estable durante todo el año permitiéndoles comprar comida y ropa adecuada aparte de aprender del mundo y muchísimas otras cosas… y todo eso había sido posible gracias a un par de Santos de Athena, quienes les habían dado la valentía y oportunidad de cambiar sus vidas para mejor.

Con un suspiro le agradeció a la recepcionista y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a dos de sus mejores amigos esperándola en la pequeña recepción.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Leo uno de sus mejores amigos, de corto cabello chocolate, piel pálida ahora ligeramente bronceada por tanto tiempo bajo el sol y ojos azul-grisáceo, quien al igual que los otros tres chicos quienes se habían vuelto mas bien sus hermanos de crianza, era considerado por las mujeres muy atractivo, y los músculos desarrollados al crecer de un chiquillo a un joven hombre ayudaba un montón.

"Si, aún hay que ir a ver algunos comerciantes del área, antes de encontrarnos con _el_" Mauro comentó haciendo énfasis en la última parte, revolviendo sus cortos cabellos color miel, su piel a diferencia de Leo, había permanecido pálida exceptuando algunas pecas aquí y allí por la exposición a los rayos solares, y sus ojos castaños siempre manteniendo un brillo de amabilidad.

"Si, ya esta todo listo, podemos ir a hacer negocios" la joven mujer de diecisiete años rodó sus ojos gris plomo, revolviendo cariñosamente las melenas de los que se volvieron sus hermanos antes de alejarse con una pequeña carcajada, ante sus protestas.

Estuvieron toda la mañana encargándose de sus asuntos, hablando con proveedores ya establecidos y algunos con los que les interesaba asociarse después de ver sus productos y comprobar que se veían y eran de buena calidad, por lo que para cuando se hizo las cuatro de la tarde ya habían acabado con la mitad de lo que tenían que hacer y algunos objetos estaban siendo preparados para subir abordo a la mañana siguiente. Satisfechos por un productivo día, ella y sus dos acompañantes se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la reunión animadamente, pero nadie mas ansiosa de ver a aquella persona que la muchacha entre ellos, pues luego de tantas misivas compartidas se le hacia interesante hablar cara a cara de lo que no había podido comentarle en papel.

Finalmente, a lo lejos divisaron el lugar, era una taberna que ya habían frecuentado antes con buena comida y bebidas, donde por lo general mantenía las peleas entre borrachos al mínimo, además de que ellos le suplían los licores al local y eso les aseguraba siempre una mesa cada vez que pasaban por el puerto.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a diferentes lugares, Leo a pedir sus bebidas a la barra y Mauro a hablar con la que era seguramente la muchacha que trabajaba allí y que lo traía enamorado desde que la vio el año anterior cuando había acompañado a su amiga capitana a puerto; ella sin embargo, escaneo el área persona a persona hasta que en un rincón frente a una de las ventanas que daba a la calle encontró lo que buscaba y sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría, prácticamente corrió hacia él.

"¡Manigoldo!" Gioca exclamó riendo mientras sus brazos rodeaban los hombros del alto hombre con peculiar estilo de cabello desde atrás, sintiendo un entusiasmo genuino al encontrarlo de nuevo luego de tantos años.

El Santo de Cancer había estado ignorando a todos los clientes del local, especialmente a las mujeres que sutilmente se le insinuaron mientras degustaba su bebida alcohólica tranquilamente observando los movimientos de las personas fuera, mientras esperaba a que la chiquilla italiana llegara a su encuentro, algo que había sido planeado mientras él estuviera en su tierra natal por la misión a la cual había sido asignada. Demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba alguien hasta que sintió unos brazos indudablemente femeninos sobre sus hombros, e inmediatamente se tenso irritado pensando en decirle claramente a la mujer atrevida que se largara pues no estaba interesado, pero justo cuando abría la boca sus oídos registraron como esta decía su nombre con un tono muy familiar pero ligeramente diferente.

"Maldición, mocosa bastarda ¿Es que acaso tienes deseos de morir?" preguntó en un tono exasperado que era claramente falso, al sentirla desligarse de su persona y rodearlo para sentarse en la silla frente a él. "Nunca debes tomar desprevenidos a guerreros de esa forma porque puedes terminar en problemas"

"Se supone que a los guerreros no se les debería tomar desprevenidos, crustáceo gruñón" ella le lanzó una mirada algo burlona, mientras se quitaba el abrigo marrón y lo guindaba en el respaldo de su silla, para a continuación arremangarse un poco las mangas de su camisa de lino blanca. Al elevar la mirada noto que el hombre frente a ella la observaba ligeramente confuso. "¿Que sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"

"Creí que dijiste que no te esconderías más, enana" él señalo las ropas que ella portaba, puesto que en vez de llevar un vestido como las mujeres usualmente hacían, la chica vestía con pantalones, botas, y camisa obviamente masculina que había sido adaptada para su figura más delgada y femenina.

"Ah, eso" ella hizo una mueca arrellanándose en el asiento, algo incomoda por el tema que había tocado, pero como nunca le había mentido prefirió no empezar ahí, por lo que le dijo parte de la verdad. "No es que siga pretendiendo que soy un chico… exactamente, es solo que la mayoría de las personas prefieren hacer negocios con un hombre en vez de con una mujer" aquí no pudo evitar rodar los ojos irritada con la manera en que se conducía el mundo. "Por lo que, aunque realmente no oculto que soy una chica estas ropas me hacen parecer mas bien un chico un poco afeminado"

"Hasta un imbécil notaria que eres realmente una chica, no importa la ropa que uses" sus ojos azul-violeta la miraron con incredulidad, antes de llevarse el tarro de cerveza a los labios y tomar un trago. "Yo no nací ayer, escupe toda la verdad de una vez"

Con un suspiro agraviado, ella confesó reluctantemente.

"Cuando tenía quince años digamos que tuve un… incidente con un hombre que pensó que cuando dije 'no' quería decir 'si'…" su incomodidad era palpable, pero tampoco tenia nada de lo que avergonzarse así que testarudamente mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de su acompañante.

Manigoldo se congeló al oír esas palabras, pues ciertamente Albafika le había comentado una vez que temía que alguien atacara a la joven ya que esta andaba conscientemente por las calles como una chica, y aunque se había preocupado hasta el punto de escribirle en aquel entonces, seguía siendo un concepto abstracto para él. El que alguien realmente se atreviera a tocarla puesto que en su mente ella todavía era una niña pequeña.

Sin embargo, si por la forma en que le quedaban esas ropas, era que ella ya no era una chiquilla, puesto que los pantalones detallaban sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, marcando la curva de su cadera y lo pequeña que tenia la cintura; la camisa de lino blanca podía quedar ligeramente holgada pero cuando ella se movía cualquiera podía notar las suaves turgencias bajo esta, claramente indicando que tenía pechos como cualquier mujer desarrollada. E incluso su cara había cambiado, donde antes habían mejillas ligeramente redondas aun por la infancia ahora su rostro mostraba delicadas facciones, con unos labios llenos que pedían a gritos ser besados, una piel pálida como alabastro con mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y sus ojos grises pareciendo el cielo en una mañana de tormenta eran enmarcados por un par de espesas pestañas negras, que le daba una profundidad en la que cualquier hombre podía perderse.

Si, definitivamente la pequeña Gioca había crecido, pensó el Canceriano tragando con algo de dificultad y molestia, pues no le costaba trabajo ahora viéndola más adulta imaginar a algún bastardo depravado queriendo tocarla y llevársela a la cama. Más ese solo pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño ferozmente, furioso no solo porque alguien se hubiera atrevido a intentarlo con anterioridad a la fuerza, sino también por el hecho de que aun podía haber algunos que lo intentaran en el futuro, unos que se darían cuenta de lo que ocultaba su pobre disfraz.

"Espero que lo hayas hecho lamentarlo" murmuró con voz grave, la mirada y la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de hombre de cortos cabellos azules solo podía considerarse siniestra y peligrosa.

"Por supuesto" ella asintió, algo curiosa por el súbito cambio oscuro en la expresión de él, mas no le dio tiempo de inquirir sobre ello ya que sus dos amigos se acercaron justo en ese momento a la mesa.

La conversación después de eso volvió a temas menos espinosos, comentando en vez de eso sobre algunos de los lugares que habían visitado en esos tres años y lo que aprendieron y sus experiencias en general, mientras que las bebidas seguían llegando a la mesa, y el pequeño grupo se volvió animado y bullicioso, con carcajadas aquí y allí a todo volumen; concordando con el ingreso de nuevos clientes que volvieron el lugar un hervidero de conversaciones y competencias de dardos y más.

Manigoldo se encontró disfrutando de no solo la compañía si no del lugar también, la comida que ordenaron era deliciosa y las bebidas alcohólicas de buena calidad, sin embargo, su atención siempre terminaba dirigiéndose hacia la joven mujer sentada a su lado, observándola casi sin notarlo y tomando cuenta cada gesto y expresión que ella hacía, su risa genuina y la honestidad al decir cada cosa. También detallo la relación que esta poseía con los dos chicos, con algo de tensión al ver la familiaridad que había entre ellos. Sin embargo, aunque su lenguaje corporal era relajado y amistoso, no detecto ningún indicio de que ellos mantuvieran algún tipo de relación sentimental o sexual, mas bien le pareció que era más un cariño de familia, hermandad, y eso le hizo relajar los músculos que no sabia había tensado en el proceso.

La pequeña reunión que se había vuelto un festejo duro hasta bien entrada la noche, donde el Canceriano notó que la chica de cabello negro se había quedado dormida con su cabeza en su hombro, pues al parecer su aguante alcohólico era muy pobre, a diferencia de los otros dos jóvenes hombres que parecía que aun podían aguantar unas horas más. Indeciso por primera vez sobre lo que hacer al respecto, la decisión fue tomada rápidamente de sus manos cuando el mocoso que él creía se llama Leo se dio cuenta y prácticamente le ordeno que llevara a la capitana a su cuarto rentado del hostal.

Ahora normalmente al hombre de ojos azul-violeta no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes de ningún tipo, especialmente un niñato, pero un último vistazo al rostro de la joven lo convención de no acatar, aunque hizo ver su exasperación con la tarea, aunque realmente no encontraba problema alguno con ello. Rápidamente el chico de cabello castaño chocolate le dio la dirección y llave del cuarto de ella, para inclinarse sobre la bella durmiente y revolver sus cabellos afectuosamente de la forma en que un hermano lo haría.

Tomándola en brazos, no le sorprendió que pesaran tan poco porque a pesar de que ella había crecido en una joven mujer, seguía siendo delgada, y comparada a su estatura de un metro ochenta y siete, la coronilla de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, demostrando que era una muchacha alta y grácil. También agradeció que el lugar donde ella se hospedaba no quedaba muy lejos o fuera difícil de encontrar, puesto que estaba a unas manzanas de la taberna donde se habían reunido esa tarde; tampoco tuvo problemas al entrar y encontrar la habitación designada, dado que normalmente, aunque tenía su propio cuarto en el barco del que era capitana, cuando estaban en puerto siempre se quedaban en tierra.

No necesito encender una vela para ver, pues la luz de la media luna entraba a raudales por la ventana a vierta del cuarto, facilitándole maniobrar en el pequeño lugar, Y con más cuidado del que normalmente poseía él la deposito en la cama que estaba bajo el ventanal. Sus ojos azul-violáceos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, notando no por primera vez en lo que iba del día que ella había crecido en una atractiva chica, con sus corto cabello negro abierto en abanicos en la almohada enmarcando su rostro de delicadas facciones, haciendo juego con las oscuras medialunas de sus pestañas ocultando aquella increíble mirada gris sagaz e inteligente, pero que brillaba con la alegría de la vida sin ser opacada por todas las penurias y cosas desafortunadas que ocurrieron en su corta vida.

Manigoldo la encontraba increíblemente atractiva.

Y eso no sería un problema en sí mismo, sino fuera porque ya llevaba un poco mas de un año sin interesarse realmente por el género femenino más allá de la poco frecuente necesidad biológica que su cuerpo necesitaba. Sinceramente, él no se había esperado eso cuando decidió encontrarse con la chiquilla que había conocido hacia tiempo en Venecia, pero debía haberlo supuesto ya que si la vida y el tiempo le había enseñado algo es que todos cambiaban algunos para mejor y otros para peor… la cosa es que él aún no estaba seguro de si el cambio experimentado en ella era positivo o negativo en lo que respectaba a su persona.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Con un suspiro, la arropó con la manta de la cama tanto para cubrirla del frió de la noche como para ocultar la tentación de su vista, puesto que estaba empezando a preguntarse cosas que eran mejor dejarlas estar por el momento.

"Al parecer solo me acarrearas problemas de ahora en adelante, mujer" murmuró observándola dormir por unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su propio hostal, puesto que si seguía parado allí inevitablemente cedería al impulso de meterse en la cama con ella.

Y eso solo podía terminar en un desastre… o en algo muy, muy diferente.

.

.

"Ugr" ella hizo un ruido dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa, sintiendo el dolor palpitar tras sus ojos y en sus sienes. "Ya recuerdo porque no me gusta beber mas de dos tarros de cerveza"

"De veras que tienes poco aguante" bufó el Santo de Cancer con burla, disfrutando de las caras que la chica hacía, mientras ellos esperaban a que les trajeran el desayuno que ordenaron en la posada, junto con dos grandes tazas de café, especialmente pedido por la joven.

"No suelo beber precisamente por esto, termino con una resaca monstruosa" un gruñido salió de su garganta, parpadeando desde debajo de los mechones negros de su cabello, entrecerrándolos ante la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventada del otro lado del lugar. "Esta malditamente muy brillante para mi"

La sonrisa se amplio en el rostro de él, increíblemente divertido por la actitud de ella, aunque podía comprenderlo pues cuando el alcanzaba su límite de alcohol, que era bastante extenso, terminaba siempre con un dolor de cabeza para matar, sin embargo, como en ese momento no era él mismo pasando por eso, podía disfrutar de la miseria de la chica a lo grande.

"¡Ah! ¡Finalmente! Empezaba a preguntarme si la comida llegaría para el próximo siglo" exclamó la muchacha de ojos grises, levantando su cabeza de sopetón de la mesa, mas se arrepintió luego cuando sintió una punzada aguda de dolor por el movimiento, haciendo que soltara una palabrota que hizo reír a su acompañante. "No es gracioso, crustáceo idiota"

"Ah, pero desde donde yo estoy, sí que lo es, mocosa" asintió tomando su taza de café luego de agradecer distraídamente a la mesera a la cual ignoro cuando esta intento captar su atención. Su vista estaba fija en el plato de comida frente a ellos.

Como era típico en Italia, los desayunos no eran nada parecidos a como solían ser en España o incluso Inglaterra u otras partes del mundo; la comida de esa mañana consistía en un plato muy grande lleno de piezas de bollería como _ciambelle_, que eran una especie de rosquilla y algunos _cornetto_ con distintas mermeladas, de donde ellos dos podían escoger que comer junto a aquel espeso y negro café.

"Definitivamente extrañaba los desayunos italianos" murmuró tomando un bocado de _cornetto_, y literalmente gimió en voz alta, sintiendo la deliciosa mermelada de moras derretirse en su lengua con la perfecta combinación de azúcar con fruta que él hubiera probado en mucho tiempo.

Gioca mordió un _ciambelle_ sin comentar nada, puesto que estaba lidiando no solo con su cabeza congestionada por la bebida de la noche anterior, sino que además la reacción del atractivo hombre frente a ella al probar la bollería la había dejado confundida y con una sensación peculiar recorriendo su cuerpo. Una especie de calorcillo se instaló en su estómago y parecía que bajaba a la unión entre sus piernas, lo que llevo a que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco en un inusual sonrojo.

Eso nunca le había pasado con anterioridad.

Por lo que decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente y concentrarse en su magnífico café y comida, y para el final del desayuno había logrado mantener el control sobre aquella extraña sensación que desafortunadamente se mantuvo relativamente constante a medida que observaba y escuchaba los sonidos de deleite que él, pensó irritada con las mejillas algo coloradas, estaba exagerando un poco.

El plan para esa mañana era supervisar la mercancía a bordo del barco anclado en el muelle de la bahía, lo que posiblemente tomaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde; entre transportarlo desde la tienda de origen y abordarlo para luego acomodarlo ordenadamente bajo cubierta de modo que hubiera espacio para los otros productos que aun debía negociar y comprar, era usualmente agotador y trabajoso. Sin embargo, esos días contarían con la ayuda de un Santo Dorado que mayormente se había ofrecido a asistirlos para tener algo que hacer en la semana extra que se estaba tomando libre después de completar su misión, y también curiosear un poco lo que hacia la chica para vivir.

Debido a que estaban aun en invierno, no había tanto transito naval en la costa como usualmente se encontraría si hubieran llegado en primavera o verano, pero eso era algo de agradecer porque no tuvieron tantos problemas transportando las cosas por la reducción de personas yendo y viniendo de los muelles y las calles. Aunque estaban terminando la temporada de invierno y no hacia tanto frio como los otros dos meses anteriores, permitiéndoles a los hombres de la tripulación descartar algunas prendas de ropa cuando sudaban que normalmente no podían retirar por que terminarían enfermando con pulmonía o algo peor.

Ese cargamento era de algunas piezas de cristal como lamparas, una que otras arañas encargadas específicamente para un cliente del otro lado de Italia, y cajones de todos tipos de tamaños con muebles hechos de madera tallada bellamente, y eran estos los que más trabajo dieron por lo pesados que eran.

"¿Estos son todos los muebles?" inquirió la muchacha de cabello negro, su mirada paso de la lista que tenia en sus manos que contenía todo lo que iban a cargar ese día, a las cajas apiladas en el muelle, inspeccionándolas cuidadosamente. "Fueron revisadas antes de salir de la tienda, ¿no?" le preguntó a Mauro, quien había supervisado esa madrugada el embale de las cosas en las cajas.

"Si, no te preocupes, todo está en orden" asintió el joven, pasando al lado de ella camino a la rampa del barco.

"¡Muy bien, muchachos, es hora de cargar todo!" ella exclamó guardando la pluma y el papel en un bolsillo de su abrigo marrón, con la intensión de no solo dirigirlos si no ayudar a subir las cosas.

Les tomó bastante tiempo izar los objetos más frágiles, puesto que un error podía significar que se rompiera en mil pedazos, y de paso ponerla en un lugar donde ninguno tropezara con ello o durante el viaje en barco se balaceara saliéndose de lugar y chocara contra otras cosas; para cuando se hicieron las doce del día todos los hombres de su tripulación estaban sudando por el esfuerzo a pesar de que estaban a mitad del último mes de invierno y porqué ese pueblo estaba en la costa no era tan fuerte el clima como normalmente seria si estuvieran cargando tierra dentro.

Gioca se había tenido que detener unas horas luego de empezar a cargar los muebles pesados porque un aldeano había solicitado hablar con el capitán, en este caso ella, por lo que estaba de nuevo en el muelle manteniendo un ojo en las cajas que aun quedaban por subir, por si alguien decidía hacerles una jugarreta, aunque para eso estaban algunos de los muchachos de su tripulación, pero nunca se había podido desligar de el recelo después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en las calles.

Había terminando de arreglar la entrega de un paquete en uno de los puertos en los que usualmente se detenía y se estaba dando vuelta para volver al barco a ayudar, cuando algo la interrumpió.

"¡Hey, mocoso, ten más cuidado con eso o lo tiraras!" Manigoldo vociferó con el ceño fruncido al ver que uno de los chicos que cargaba una caja entre mediana y pequeña casi tropezó tirándola por la borda hacia el mar.

La joven contuvo el aliento al ver al alto hombre de corto cabello azul ponerse al hombro una caja algo grande que obviamente pesaba mas de lo que una persona común podía cargar solo, una de las que por lo general llevaban entre tres chicos. Y otra vez sintió aquel raro calor recorrer su cuerpo entero, asentándose mas notoriamente en sus pechos y en la unión de sus muslos, obligándola a moverse incómodamente por las desconocidas sensaciones que la hacían reaccionar tan peculiarmente.

"Maldición… ¿que esta mal conmigo?" susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas se caldeaban un poco, evidencian el rubor que sabia era visible en su pálida piel. Y si bien que evidentemente no era la única asombrada por la fuerza algo inhumana de él, decidió ignorar aquello y solo concentrarse en su trabajo puesto que nadie había ingerido nada desde el desayuno, y en cuanto terminaran irían a por un buen almuerzo.

Pasaron dos horas mas hasta que por fin todo estuvo ubicado adecuadamente dentro del barco, pero al final ella y todos los chicos de la tripulación estaban satisfechos de sus esfuerzos, por lo que decidió darles el resto de la tarde libre mientras ella terminaba de anotar algunas cosas en el papel para después pasarlas a la bitácora que llevaba cuidadosamente en su camerino privado. Debido a que estaba distraída con eso, no lo noto acercarse hasta que este estaba ya a su lado apoyado en la barandilla, con una calma poco habitual.

Y no por primera vez la joven mujer de ojos gris plomo se encontró contemplando al Santo sobresaltada.

Como todos los otros hombres que habían trabajado ese día, él también se quito el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto una vez empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo de tantas horas, y en algún momento había remangado las mangas de su camisa de lino blanco hasta los codos dejando ver los definidos músculos de sus antebrazos, mientras que descartó la corbata blanca en algún lado y permanecia con la camisa abierta mostrando libremente la musculatura de su cuello y el pecho, evidenciando que se mantenía en buena forma, era en una palabra un espécimen perfecto del género masculino.

Y una distracción potente para ella y sus misteriosas reacciones ante su mera presencia.

"Así que… ¿Ahora qué, c_apitano_?" sus labios cincelados se estrecharon en una sonrisa sensual, sintiendo la brisa fría acariciar su sudoroso cuerpo, pero no le presto mucha atención, puesto que su entrenamiento para recibir su Cloth había estado llena de muchas dificultades y distintos climas para fortalecerlo ante posibles eventualidades.

"Ahora, nos aseamos y vamos por un poco de comida para llenar nuestros vacíos estómagos" no supo cómo lo hizo, pero se las arreglo para contestar, aunque su vos sonó un poco amortiguada. Y estaba segura su rostro había adquirido el color de la grana haciendo que no por primera vez maldijera su piel blanca.

Y sin tardar más, necesitando alejarse de él y de las cosas que le hacía sentir y que no sabía cómo controlar o entender, se dio la vuelta y se alejó dispuesta a hacer lo que le había dicho que harían.

"Hmmmm" Manigoldo entornó sus ojos azul-violeta mientras veía a la muchacha alejarse, e inevitablemente su vista fue dirigida hacia el suave balanceo de sus caderas al caminar, y al instante se tenso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y si, sintiendo.

Él ya sabia que era una joven mujer muy atractiva en todos los sentidos, y verla en acción al dirigir a su tripulación le ocasiono reacciones diferentes. La primera de admiración por crecer en una persona extraordinaria y capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida teniendo éxito en el camino que había tomado, y la segunda, fue un problema mayor e incomodo en las regiones bajas de su anatomía.

Algo que no había sucedido tan naturalmente desde hace más de un año.

'_Estoy en serios problemas_' fue todo lo que su mente pudo pensar.

.

.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron mas o menos de la misma forma, con Gioca yendo de un lugar a otro cerrando algunos acuerdos y luego transportando mercancía a su barco, el _Spirito_, con ayuda de todos sus amigos y tratando de controlando la reacción que su cuerpo manifestaba cuando estaba cerca del Santo de Cancer, por muy difícil y desconcertante que eso fuera.

Manigoldo por otro lado, estaba más o menos en las misma, lidiando con su recién despertado deseo hacia la joven de cabello oscuro, por lo que constantemente andaba caminando con un incómodo problema, lo que lo hacia irritable y malhumorado la mitad del tiempo.

El último día cuando terminaron de cargar todo, decidieron festejarlo una vez mas en la misma taberna en la que se habían reunido el primer día, por lo que luego de asearse adecuadamente se dirigieron hacia allí. Tomando la mesa que usualmente estaba reservada para la tripulación cuando estaban anclados en puerto.

Esa vez al llegar ordenaron bastante comida puesto que eran un grupo algo grande, casi todos estaban allí exceptuando los que se quedaron atrás cuidando del barco, que zarparía en dos días de ese pueblo.

Todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida mientras conversaban amenamente, y después cada quien se separó para irse por su propia cuenta. Algunos de lo chicos se retiraron a descansar y otros se quedaron en otra mesa jugando a las cartas y bebiendo alcohol, y fue a estos a los que ella y el Cancerinao se acercaron por un rato luego de ordenar sus bebidas. Pasaron unas horas divirtiéndose haciendo apuestas tontas y comiendo bocadillos de vez en cuando, hasta que se hizo de noche y otros comensales entraron. En el momento que los desconocidos se acercaron curiosos para unirse a las partidas, la chica se retiro a una mesa alejada en un rincón con vista a la calle, con su bebida en mano.

En un inicio, el Dorado se quedo jugando una media horas más, y solo se había levantado para ir a la letrina pensando seguir con las apuestas cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo algo que lo hizo detenerse en el sitio; en el rincón donde había estado la chica en soledad tranquilamente disfrutando de su bebida y aperitivos, ahora estaba parado un hombre platicando con ella, y aunque usualmente no le hubiera prestado mucha atención sino fuera por la expresión mezcla de irritación, enojo e incomodes que ella portaba.

Y cuando el desconocido hizo un movimiento para tocar el brazo de la muchacha y el Santo vio la alarma brillar en su mirada gris plomo, en un parpadeo su cuerpo se había trasladado al otro lado de la taberna, tomando al tipo dolorosamente del hombro mientras sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa peligrosa.

Cuando ambos saltaron, supo que se había movido más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía detectar, pero no le dio importancia.

"¿Algún problema por aquí?" inquirió a sabiendas de que la atención del idiota era no requerida, pero sintiéndose en la necesidad de preguntar de todas formas.

"Mira, hombre, la chica y yo estábamos en el medio de un asunto privado" la expresión de su rostro demostraba que estaba algo incomodo con el agarre del de cabellos azules, pero aun así trataba de mantener la compostura.

"¿Gioca, quieres hacer los honores o prefieres que lo haga yo?" él se rasco la barbilla como pensativo, pero en realidad estaba deseando encestarle un puñetazo al imbécil por meterse con la joven. "Hace algunos días que no entreno. Tu sabes, y estoy ansioso por no perder la forma" si fuera posible su sonrisa se amplió aún más, volviéndose rapaz mientras mantenía una mirada fría sobre el tipo.

"Me apenaría privarte de tu diversión, así que, por favor, adelante tienes mi bendición, solo trata de no dejar una mancha muy grande de sangre en la acera. Odiaría que Henrietta tuviera que limpiarlo mañana" ella se encogió de hombros, sin admitir que se sentía menos tensa desde que el hombre de Manigoldo había aparecido para repeler al tonto que estaba empeñado en fastidiarla.

"No prometo nada, _cara mia_" dijo despreocupadamente pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de aventar al idiota fuera este recupero la cordura al último momento y rápidamente se retiró. "Bueno, maldita sea, mi entretenimiento se acaba de marchar con la cola entre las patas" suspiró teatralmente dejándose caer en la silla vacante frente a la chica. "Y yo aquí anticipando el crujido de sus huesos bajos mis manos, que decepción"

"_Grazie_, Manigoldo" ella le sonrió ligeramente, recostándose en el respaldo y observando el bullicio de las personas divirtiéndose a su alrededor.

"_Prego_" él asintió quedando en silencio mientras su vista estaba fija en la chiquilla por unos minutos antes de que algo le diera vuelta la cabeza, y encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, decidió preguntar. "De todos los imbéciles que han intentado coquetear contigo esta noche, este fue el único que te irrito realmente… ¿por qué?"

La verdad era que desde que ella se había retirado del juego de apuestas, él había mantenido un ojo sobre ella puesto que estaban en un lugar donde muchos se emborrachaban y, por ende, tendía a tornarse no solo violento con peleas de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez, sino que además no todos iban a caer con la tapadera de sus ropas masculinas, porque demonios, la chica tenia un buen cuerpo que lo único que hacia era resaltar en esas prendas. Y aunque él estaba mas que dispuesto a iniciar una pelea a puñetazos con cualquier imbécil lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestarla o agredirla simplemente por el hecho de pelear, la verdadera razón era que no le agradaba nada que otros hombres se le acercaran.

El solo hecho que viera a aquellos engendros respirar el mismo aire que ella lo inducia a pensamientos violentos.

Pero cada vez que la chica los rechazaba tajantemente sin siquiera darles la hora del día, hacia que sus músculos que estaban constantemente en tensión se relajaran y pudiera respirar fuera de la bruma de agresión que parecía implantarse con cada intento de coqueteo fallido.

"Digamos que era uno de esos que se niega a entender que no, es no" el fastidio se coló en su voz, pero por dentro se sentía sorprendida de que él hubiera notado que se le habían aproximado en mas de una ocasión, dado que estaba casi segura de que el caballero Dorado había estado divirtiéndose muy inmerso en el juego de cartas para prestarle atención alguna.

Especialmente con todas las mujeres revoloteando como polillas alrededor del de cabellos azules, pensó malhumorada con irritación, pero si realmente se ponía a pensar cuidadosamente, en ningún momento se había percatado de que Manigoldo hiciera algún comentario o movimiento receptivo hacia ellas; siempre permaneció indiferente y, en ocasiones, incluso molesto con la cercanía e insistencia de ellas.

Eso era curioso de verdad, puesto que se lo tenía pensado que era todo un mujeriego.

"Bueno de idiotas hay un montón" sus ojos azul-violeta se entornaron en ponderación, aun curioso por algo que venía rondándole la mente desde que la viera de nuevo. "Pero, sin embargo, tuviste infinitas oportunidades para aceptar alguna de las proposiciones, mas no tomaste ninguna ¿Es que no te interesa?" él ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, observándola fijamente. "¿O simplemente no te habían hecho ofertas hasta hoy?"

"No, si que me han hecho ofertas de este tipo desde que tenia quince años y empezó a notárseme… ya sabes" ella puso los ojos en blanco señalando su pecho, que comparado con otras era de tamaño normal, pero aun así visible pase a la camisa masculina que usaba. "Pero nunca me he sentido inclinada a hacerlo. De hecho, hasta hace poco creí que no me interesaban los hombres y que había algo mal conmigo, pero luego-" inmediatamente se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que casi escapaba de sus labios.

"¿Luego…?" increpó muy curioso por lo que estaba por decir, especialmente cuando noto que sus mejillas adquirían rubor y ella se tensaba dejando su bebida sin terminar en la mesa.

"Nada, no importa" rápidamente se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia donde dos de sus cuatro mejores amigos estaban aún sentados y habló discretamente con ellos para seguidamente despedirse.

"¿No vas a dejarme con la intriga, no es así, mocosa?" él entorno los ojos al verla tomar el abrigo marrón del respaldo de la silla que había ocupado previamente.

"_Addio_, Manigoldo" fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y prácticamente salir disparada del local, con la mirada de él quemándole la espalda todo el tiempo.

.

.

Todo el trayecto a la posada en donde se hospedaba Gioca la paso maldiciendo en voz baja, pues fue cuando hablaba de proposiciones y esas cosas con el Canceriano que finalmente entendió que era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Había oído hablar del deseo físico desde que podía recordar, incluso presencio en varias ocasiones cuando deambulaba por las calles de Venecia a parejas copulando en callejones oscuros, pero nunca lo había sentido personalmente hasta que poso su mirada en aquel Santo de Athena luego de años sin verse.

Era irónico, pensó con los labios apretados en una fina línea blanca mientras esquivaba a algunas personas y seguía su camino hacia la posada, que se hubiera creído asexual cuando en realidad su único problema había sido comparar inconscientemente a todos los hombres que se acercaban a ella con su recuerdo del Dorado guerrero. No era de extrañarle que nadie hubiera dado la talla, puesto que no solo era endemoniadamente atractivo, ahora incluso mas que cuando se conocieron por primera vez hacia tres años atrás, si no que su personalidad e inteligencia la atraían de sobremanera, puesto que en todos sus viajes nunca había encontrado a nadie que se pareciera ni remotamente al crustáceo idiota.

Restregando su rostro con sus manos, ella suspiró al ingresar al edificio y subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde su residencia temporal se encontraba; abrió la puerta con su llave sin siquiera chequear dentro, y tras cerrarla con seguro, se dio la vuelta y casi salto un metro en el aire.

"¡Sangrientos infiernos! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" estalló enojada al reconocerlo, una vez que logró controlar el miedo súbito que le atenazo al darse cuenta de que había alguien mas en el cuarto con ella.

"Nuestra conversación no ha terminado, enana" fue todo lo que el hombre alto de cortos cabellos azules comento, sentado tranquilamente en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras la observaba lánguidamente.

"¡¿Me seguiste y forzaste la entrada a mi habitación solo por eso?!" lo acusó echando chispas en su mirada de la irritación mezclado con otra cosa que no quiso detallar en ese momento.

"¿Que puedo decir? Soy bastante curioso cuando me ocultan algo que quiero saber" se encogió de hombros aparentando aburrimiento e indiferencia, cuando por dentro estaba de todo menos eso. "Y no entre por la puerta, lo hice por la ventana"

"¡Ah! ¡Como si eso lo arreglara todo!" gruñó exasperada lanzando su abrigo en la única silla del cuarto que estaba en un rincón y caminando amenazadoramente hacia él. "Solo vete ya, y esta vez usa la puerta como una persona normal" señaló agresivamente hacia la salida, sintiendo su rostro arrebolado del enfado y otras emociones dispares que la hacían querer gritar de la frustración.

"Yo creo que no" sus ojos azul-violeta relampaguearon peligrosamente cuando se levanto del alfeizar y se acerco a ella lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por la manera en que se contenía para no lanzarla sobre la cama y hacerle todo tipo de cosas que harían sonrojar hasta un marinero. "Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reconsiderar tu atracción a la especie masculina? Muero por saberlo…" murmuró al detenerse frente a ella, tan cerca que casi podían tocarse.

Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y una luz pareció encenderse en su cabeza.

La respiración irregular que escapaba por su boca entreabierta y que agitaba su pecho haciendo que la atención se dirigiera a sus senos tentadoramente, el rubor rosáceo que cubría su preciosa piel de alabastro y que notó se presentaba cada vez que él se encontraba particularmente cerca en todos los días anteriores que pasaron juntos. Y lo que realmente la delato fueron sus ojos grises, los cuales lo miraban refulgiendo en fuego de la rabia, pero que si se molestaba mirar tras esa fachada, encontraría el ardor de una atracción tan potente que incluso en ese momento él podía ver la lucha interna de ella para entender y controlar aquellas emociones volátiles que la atenazaban.

Oh.

_Oh…_

De verdad que había sido imbécil para no darse cuenta antes, porque, aunque las señales habían estado allí para tomar, él había estado muy ocupado flipando por la súbita reaparición de su libido y caminando alrededor de ella duro como un mástil como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Casi bufó ante lo ciego que había sido, puesto que todo ese tiempo ellos habían estado luchando con la misma cosa, cuando podía haber hecho algo al respecto, pero aun estaba a tiempo de rectificar la situación.

"Así que era eso, _cara mia_" la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro fue sensual, mientras daba otro paso adelante e inclinándose sobre su mas baja estatura comento en voz baja junto a su oreja. "Si estabas interesada solo tenías que decirlo, porque yo… sí que lo estoy" y luego de permitir que su aliento acariciara su sensible piel, tironeo del lóbulo con sus blancos dientes haciéndola estremecerse notoriamente.

Gioca casi sintió sus piernas flaquear bajo su propio peso al sentir su boca y dientes en su oreja, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos sintiéndose abrumada por el calor que despedía su musculoso cuerpo y el aroma único de aquel increíblemente atractivo hombre. Jamás en sus mas locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado en una situación parecida con el Santo de Cancer, pero la realidad estaba tocando a su puerta abruptamente y ella no sabía si debía responder o huir despavorida lejos de todas aquellas cosas prohibidas que sabía él podía enseñarle.

Pero la decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando sintió la boca masculina posarse en su vulnerable cuello y en esa ocasión no pudo evitar que sus piernas cedieran.

"¡Ah!" se estremeció nuevamente, al sentir las manos grandes tomar sus caderas y pegar su cuerpo al masculino, siendo envolvía por aquella calidez que asemejaba mas a una hoguera al rojo vivo dispuesta a quemarla.

Sin su conocimiento sus propias manos lo tomaron del abrigo negro que él aun portaba, si era una acción inconsciente intentó de apartarlo o acercarlo más a sí, no lo supo con seguridad porque al instante siguiente él tomo su boca en un beso de pasión feroz que nublo por completo su juicio, dejándola aturdida sin saber que era arriba y que era abajo. Solo existía él y el ardor consumidor de sus labios, llevándola hacia un precipicio en el que nunca antes había estado parada antes, y en el que nunca había querido estar hasta que ese magnifico hombre había vuelto a su vida.

Manigoldo no había tenido intención de besarla con tanta intensidad, pero tampoco había contando con que las desinhibidas reacciones de ella a su cercanía serian tan potentes y seductoras en su inocencia e inexperiencia. Gioca no se había molestado en ocultar ninguna de las emociones que brillaban tan abiertamente en su rostro sonrojado o la manera en que el cuerpo femenino de la joven se mostraba abierto y receptivo a su mera presencia. Y después de pasar prácticamente mas de un año sin deseo sexual genuino, para luego descubrir que se sentía una atracción potente hacia la muchacha que no solo era reciproco sino también genuino, eso lo hacía increíblemente volátil.

Tanto así, que si alguien hubiera entrado por la puerta e intentado interrumpir su beso con la chica no hubiera dudado en usar el _Sekishiki_ en ellos y mandarlos al Yomotsu directamente con un pasaje completamente gratuito sin opción de retorno.

Cuando la había sentido flaquear antes no había perdido el tiempo y rápidamente la tomó de la cadera y pegó su delgado pero sensual cuerpo al suyo, disfrutando de las suaves curvas femeninas mientras literalmente la devoraba sintiéndose embriagado con su sabor dulce y salado, como los mares en los que ella navegaba siempre.

"Si no me dices que me detenga ahora" murmuró con voz ronca contra su boca hinchada, húmeda y roja por sus besos. "Entonces voy a consumirte por completo" agregó mordisqueando su labio inferior lentamente, sin despegar su intensa mirada abrasadora de los turbios ojos gris plomo, que en ese momento parecían tan oscuros como la noche misma.

"Yo…" la joven de cabello negro aspiró temblorosamente, su cabeza aun dando vueltas por las sensaciones experimentadas por un simple beso. Parpadeó para enfocar mejor y contemplar que era lo que quería que pasara. "Me sorprende que… siquiera preguntes" atinó a decir, indecisa de si debía continuar por ese camino de pecado o alejarse.

¿Pero realmente había una elección? ¿Podía realmente marcharse sin experimentar lo que sería convertirse en mujer en los brazos del Santo de Cancer? Especialmente si él que la instruía era el único hombre por el que había mostrado interés, y que sabía a ciencia cierta no la lastimaría o abusaría.

"Lo hago, porque te quiero plenamente consciente de lo que voy a hacerte" musitó contra la suave piel de la mejilla de ella muy cerca de su oído, aspirando profundamente su aroma único de mujer. "No hay vuelta atrás para ti si decides continuar" y tampoco, pensó para sus adentros, la habría para él luego de dar ese paso, puesto que no creía que podría parar incluso si quisiera.

Mordiendo su labio inferior ella lo observo bajo sus pestañas, considerando, aunque eso genero una reacción en él de inmediato.

"No hagas eso y esperes que permanezca sin tocarte" espetó bruscamente, apretando la pequeña cintura de la chica aún más contra sí, sintiendo su sangre correr espesa en sus venas por el simple hecho de sostenerla. Si un simple beso lo había alterado tanto hasta el punto de que su control pendía de un hilo, ¿Qué le haría si él llegaba a poseerla entera?

Curiosa, Gioca soltó su labio lentamente dejándolo resbalar por sus dientes blancos, observando astutamente su reacción, al verlo tensar la mandíbula sintió que por fin recuperaba algo de control en esa desconocida situación, y queriendo probar algo más, bajo la vista por un momento tomando valor junto a una profunda respiración, y lentamente elevo la mirada hacia él de una forma muy provocativa.

Al instante Manigoldo la pego con brusquedad contra la pared al lado de la puerta, pero siempre cuidado de no lastimarla. Tomó sus muslos y la alzo ubicándose entre sus piernas, de modo que lo único que la sostenía en vilo era su cuerpo presionándola contra la superficie. Posteriormente llevó su rostro hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron y sus bocas se rozaron.

"Estas jugando con fuego, chiquilla" hablów con en voz baja, con un tono ronco que la hizo estremecer de deseo. "¿Es esa tu elección?"

"Para empezar nunca hubo una" susurró ella respirando entrecortadamente, una vez más abrumada de la mejor forma por el hombre de mirada azul-violácea. Sintiendo sus duros musculosos abdominales presionar el lugar sensible de la unión de sus muslos, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las raíces de su cabello azabache, ocasionando que surgieran otras sensaciones distintas y desconocidas. "Esto… es algo que no sabría como detener… o si siquiera lo intentaría" confesó calladamente, algo avergonzada de admitirlo, pero era la pura verdad pues desde que empezó a reaccionar a él de esa forma, muy dentro de si supo que todo iba a cambiar definitivamente.

"Malditamente cierto" asintió, antes de tomar su boca una vez mas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Aquello que había entre ellos era algo que se había estado acumulando y creciendo día tras día, lentamente hasta que simplemente había estallado como un volcán haciendo erupción. Y no había ni una maldita cosa que ellos pudieran hacer mas que dejarse llevar por la corriente y esperar salir a flote cuando terminara, pero siempre disfrutando el trayecto como si fuera a ser el último.

En un solo movimiento el alto hombre llevo sus manos de los muslos de ella a su cuello y ágilmente desabrocho la camisa de lino blanca, impaciente por ver debajo de esa prenda, pero cuando por fin la abrió y seguidamente descartó en algún lugar del suelo, luego soltó una imprecación en voz alta.

"Odio estas cosas" gruñó exasperado fulminando con la mirada el corsé que abrigaba el pecho de ella, aunque silenciosamente agradeció que fuera uno corto que solo cubría la caja torácica y empujaba sus senos deliciosamente hacia arriba con ligereza. "Tienen su encanto, eso no lo negare, sin embargo, preferiría que no lo usaras" comentó trazando la cima de uno, sintiendo la calidez de su pálida piel bajo sus dedos y el consecutivo escalofrío que el cuerpo de ella dio ante su toque, haciéndolo sonreír ladinamente.

"Mantienen todo en su lugar" balbuceó algo turbada, pero deseosa de sentir sus caricias en otros lados de su persona, donde nadie nunca la había tocado antes. "Y aunque los más largos son incomodos, este era perfecto para mi… pues no se mete en mi camino cuando estoy trabajando en cubierta o… o algún otro lado" su voz se fue volviendo rasposa y con falta de aire, puesto que sentir su contacto contra su piel la estaba volviendo loca.

Iba a comentar que se vería mejor sin eso, pero el pensamiento de que otros hombres podían verla sin aquello para cubrir su pecho mientras trabajaba en el barco lo detuvo, de solo imaginar a alguien más fijándose que ella no llevaba nada bajo la camisa lo puso algo furioso; especialmente porque había notado que la joven no se daba cuenta de su atractivo y la reacción en general del género masculino cuando caminaba, pues siempre andaba distraída con otras cosas.

"Sigue usándolo, especialmente cuando estés alrededor de otras personas… hombres en particular" murmuró con tono oscuro, comenzando a jalar de las tiras que mantenían las solapas del corsé unido. Al ver que fruncía el ceño y abría la boca para seguramente protestar, él se inclinó y mordió el punto donde el cuello se unía al hombro lo suficientemente duro para dejar una marca, pero sin llegar a ser doloroso.

"¡Ah!" la muchacha respingó, y al instante sus manos se movieron por propia voluntad para enterrarse en los mechones azulados de él. "¿Por qué fue eso?" se quejó sonrojada, sus labios en un puchero adorable y sensual.

"Porque quise" le dijo, para luego sonreír siniestramente y antes de que ella pudiera protestar una vez más, la movió de modo que rozo aquel lugar sensible entre sus muslos, del cual podía sentir una calidez deliciosa y al instante la hizo reaccionar.

"¡Manigoldo!" gimió arqueando su cuerpo inconscientemente hacia él, de una forma que hizo que sus senos medio encerrados aun en el corsé y su esbelto cuello quedaran como una ofrenda, mientras estremecimientos la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Sinceramente fue como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo.

"Suficiente de hablar, mujer" sus ojos azul-violeta se oscurecieron al oírla gemir su nombre de esa forma tan particular. "No más palabras" y con eso terminó de quitarle el corsé y junto a esto se fue la camisa de fino algodón que era lo único que la cubría de su vista.

.

.

La mañana siguiente encontró al Canceriano despierto antes del alba.

Por un momento pensó que de nuevo se había equivocado de Templo y que en cualquier momento entraría uno de sus compañeros con una amenaza de muerte para que se largara, pero la respiración tranquila a su lado y el cálido cuerpo femenino que se encontraba adherido a su costado y el cual él tenia rodeado con un brazo fue la primera pista de que no estaba en Grecia. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió sus ojos y al instante recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, trayendo a su rostro una sonrisa muy amplia, pues sus recuerdos eran de los más deliciosos posible.

_Gioca._

Con cuidado de no despertarla, deslizó su mano por la tersa piel de su hombro desnudo disfrutando de la suavidad de esta y también de la persona a la cual pertenecía. Él sabia desde el principio que ella había sido virgen, pero aun así eso no lo detuvo mas que el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarse de que su primera vez fuera tan indolora como fuera humanamente posible aunque al final no pudo desaparecerlo del todo; en un principio temió haberla lastimado mucho, pero ella solo había sonreído ligeramente parpadeando las lagrimas de sus ojos gris plomo y después de un tiempo ella asintió dándole luz verde para seguir.

Por supuesto que el hombre de cortos cabellos azules se aseguró luego de eso de que ella estuviera cómoda y recibiera tanto placer como podía dar, haciéndola emitir ruidos y gemidos, no deteniéndose hasta que la oyó gritar de placer al alcanzar la cumbre final. Y una vez lo hizo, repitió todo desde el principio dos veces mas durante la noche, no teniendo suficiente de su cálido cuerpo y renovado deseo; poseerla había sido completamente distinto a lo que el había experimentado con anterioridad con otras mujeres, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo hacía diferente y único.

Internamente se lamentó que al día siguiente tuviera que partir de regreso a Grecia, pues ya se había ausentado demasiado del Santuario, y si se quedaba más tiempo haría enojar al Pope, además de que sabía que nunca podría permanecer muy alejado de sus responsabilidades pues la Guerra Santa contra Hades se aproximaba y a cada momento que pasaba estaban aún más cerca.

"¿Por qué frunces el ceño de esa forma?" susurró una voz adormilada y algo ronca. "¿Tan mal estuvo?" la chica se frotó los ojos un poco para aclarar su vista, antes de hacer una mueca cuando sintió el ligero dolor entre sus piernas.

"No, de hecho, lo disfrute inmensamente… como estoy seguro lo hiciste tu" ronroneó para a continuación robarle un beso intenso que los dejo faltos de aire. "Y si no fuera por que se que estas dolorida en este momento, te tomaría otra vez ahora mismo" su mano se deslizo por debajo de la sabana que los cubría para tocar la parte posterior de su muslo.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" la chica resopló, ignorando el rubor que subió por su cuello hasta su rostro, puesto que el hombre de ojos azul-violáceos había hecho mas que solo acariciar su muslo la pasada noche.

Y la verdad ella aún estaba alucinada, y si, aturdida por todas las cosas sentidas y experimentadas.

"Solo pensaba que debo regresar pasado mañana a Grecia… con la Guerra Santa acercándose el Santuario va a necesitar a todos los Santos en residencia" él suspiró recostándose de medio lado en la cama, aun manteniendo su otro brazo posesivamente alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de ella.

"¿Realmente es tan serio?" preguntó quedamente, arrimándose mas a su cuerpo dado que aun el sol no salía y apenas estaba aclarando el cielo estrellado. Y aunque hacia frio por la brisa helada que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, fue más una necesidad de estar cerca de él que otra cosa lo que la hizo moverse.

"Muchas personas van a morir, Gioca" Manigoldo la observo con seriedad poco característica en él, mientras su mano libre acariciaba distraídamente el corto cabello azabache de la muchacha, algo que de nuevo nunca había hecho con anterioridad, pues siempre se limitaba a levantarse e irse cuando terminaba de saciar su deseo físico.

Gioca asintió contemplativa, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello del único hombre que la había hecho sentir a salvo y querida en toda su vida, sintiendo sus ojos quemar con lagrimas no derramadas que se obligó a contener. Ella no era de las que lloraban simplemente porque si o por cosas que aún no habían llegado a pasar; pero el pensar que una de esas casualidades de la guerra podría ser el Santo de Cancer le produjo una punzada tan aguda en el pecho que la dejo sin aire y mareada.

"No puedo prometerte que sobreviviré a lo que se avecina"

"Lo sé"

"No significa que no tratare malditamente de hacerlo" agregó en voz baja, apegándola aun mas a su persona, como si por un momento quisiera fundirla consigno mismo.

Necesitando olvidar por un momento lo que el posible futuro les deparaba, la muchacha de cabello azabache se alzó un poco y lo beso como había aprendido a hacer la noche anterior, de una forma apasionada y profunda, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta. Su deseo de que sobreviviera y que volvieran a verse estaba implícito, aparte de unos desconocidos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a descifrar.

"¿No estas algo adolorida para esto?" inquirió mirándola con sus ojos azul-violeta entrecerrados llenos de pasión y fuego, sus manos moviéndose por propia voluntad sobre aquel esbelto y cálido cuerpo femenino.

"No me importa" murmuró contra los labios masculinos, su respiración entrecortada mientras tomaba valor para tumbarlo de espaldas en la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura ignorando el rubor que subió a sus mejillas al exponerse de tal forma a su hambrienta mirada, dispuesta a tomar todo lo que pudiera mientras él aun estuviera allí, con ella.

.

.

Pasaron el resto de ese día entre las sabanas, ordenando comida a la habitación y descansando de vez en cuando, nunca dejando de tocarse o de explorar el placer del otro de forma que antes Gioca no hubiera podido imaginar fueran posibles. Pero finalmente la luz del día se hizo paso en su perfecto mundo y era hora de volver a la realidad, por lo que recogieron todo en silencio y con calma, aunque ninguno dio voz a la inquietud que albergaban dentro.

Cuando se detuvieron en el muelle, ella tomó una honda respiración y cuadro los hombros, necesitando valor ahora mas que nunca y se giró hacia él, grabando en su mente sus facciones presintiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera verlo de nuevo.

"No te metas en problemas, y esta vez trata de escribir más seguido, crustáceo gruñón" dijo con una sonrisa tan genuina como pudo reunir, ignorando algo que gritaba en su interior que no lo dejara ir. "O me veré forzada a entretenerme de otra forma" el tono con que lo dijo eran en broma, pues nunca se le ocurriría siquiera hacer algo semejante.

Pero a él no pareció caerle en gracia, pues al instante siguiente él la tomo de los brazos y la pego a su cuerpo con fuerza, besándola de una forma demandante sin importarle quien los miraba, hasta que ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

"No dejes que otro hombre te toque, Gioca" prácticamente siseó contra sus labios, su mirada era oscura y peligrosa. Pues de solo imaginar algo así lo llenaba de una violencia increíble. "Lo sabré si lo haces, y el pobre bastardo lo lamentara, deseando no haber nacido por tocar lo que me pertenece… Pues yo no comparto" no le importaba parecer un egoísta, pero desde que la había tocado y yacido con la joven mujer, había desarrollado una posesividad fuera de otro mundo, sentía celos de hasta la más inocente de las miradas que le dirigían a la chica, aunque esta ni se diera por enterada.

"Esto va en dos sentidos, Manigoldo" ella le susurró con ferocidad, tomándolo de la nuca para unir sus labios una ultima vez, antes de agregar. "Si me entero de que tocaste a otra mujer ambos van a lamentarlo, y entonces no tendrás nada que decir sobre lo que hago o con quien lo hago"

"Bien, me alegro que todo quedara claro" él asintió, su mirada destellando peligrosamente, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió rapaz. "Hasta que nos veamos la próxima vez, siguen pensando en mí, _cara mia_"

Y con un último beso abrasador, él la observo por un segundo antes de girarse y desaparecer entre la gente del muelle camino a su propio barco, el que lo llevaría de regreso a Grecia y lejos de la muchacha de cabello negro.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Gioca enderezó sus hombros y se dirigió a su propio navío, pues el mundo seguía andando y no podía detenerse, no importaba cuanto lo deseara ella.

Tenia trabajo que hacer, y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, el Santo Dorado de Cancer la había dejado con algo más que solo recuerdos.

Pero no se daría cuenta ciertamente hasta tiempo después…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que les ****pareció**** todo? ¿lo amaron? ¿lo ****odiaron****? **

**Por cierto un dato ****aquí****, si se leyeron el Gaiden de Manigoldo, ****sabrá**** que los cuatro amigos de Gioca son efectivamente cannon, sin embargo, solo a dos de ellos les dijeron su nombre, Peche y Pigro, y como realmente no salen a color yo me tome la libertad de darle a los otros dos nombres y en total a los 4 chicos ****características**** como el color del cabello y los ojos xD**

**Por cierto, _Porto Stanto Stefano_ es una ciudad real de Italia, me tome la molestia de investigarlo para hacer las cosas mas reales c:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	3. Vita e Morte

**¡Hello, Minna-san! ¡E ****aquí**** el tercer cap espero lo disfruten! :3 en este cap hay emociones fuertes pero espero que igual les agrade y nos dejen su ****opinión**** en forma de reviews**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"_**Vita e Morte**_**"**

**Italia, Isola d'Elba – Porto Azzurro**

**Abril, 06 de 1746**

Gioca suspiró restregando su rostro con sus manos, tratando de mitigar el incipiente dolor de cabeza y de paso, contener su desayuno a duras penas. Desde hacia días, semanas realmente, que su cuerpo parecía dividido entre la fatiga y el desastre, puesto que al parece no podía mantener la comida dentro la mayoría de las mañanas, pero en la tardes o noches el hambre regresaba con venganza rapaz, haciendo que devorara lo que fuera que le pusieran en el plato.

Y lo que más la tenía desconcertada, y si, alarmada, era que había comenzado a medio marearse cuando estaba en su barco, afortunadamente parecía que solo se daba cuando entraban o salían de puerto pues en alta mar no le sucedía. Sus amigos y tripulación le habían estado insistiendo que fuera a ver a un curandero, pues esos síntomas que pensaron en un principio eran solo un resfriado muy extraño se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo y la preocupación crecía por cada día que pasaba y ella no parecía mejorar, temían que fuera una enfermedad incurable.

Por lo que al fin accedió a recibir a una curandera que vivía cerca de su residencia permanente.

La Isla de Elba, estaba ubicada frente a la costa de Toscana, y era una isla de origen volcánico, situada al oeste de Italia, perteneciente a la provincia de Livorno principalmente, aunque también se extendía entre la provincia de Grosseto. Su costa era una combinación entre arrecifes, y pequeñas playas que contrastan en el interior agreste y montañoso, y el pico más alto era el Monte Capanne; se dividía en 8 municipios en total.

Porto Azzurro, donde ella había elegido comprar una pequeña casa algo alejada del centro del pequeño pueblo, limita con los municipios de Capoliveri, Portoferraio, Rio Marina y Rio nell'Elba.

Ese precioso lugar daba al mar, y aunque allí no podía atracar barcos grandes si había botes pesqueros manejados por las personas de la localidad. El puerto principal de la isla era Portoferraio, donde usualmente descansaban las tres naves de su compañía, _Rose_, _Santuario_ y _Spirito_, estaba a una buena distancia de unas horas de donde ella residía y era en ese pueblo que sus cuatro amigos tenían sus propias casas, sintiéndose mejor en un lugar más concurrido.

Cuando habían llegado la semana antes, los cuatro jóvenes hombres que se habían vuelto mas que amigos, sino sus hermanos, prácticamente la habían acorralado y forzado a prometer visitar a un curandero en cuanto estuviera en su casa, de lo contrario la forzarían a ir a uno de su propia elección a la semana siguiente cuando fueran a visitarla, pues estarían en su hogar por aproximadamente un mes, descansando de los viajes constantes.

Pero ella lo había estado postergando por unos días, renuente a acceder, pero sabiendo que era necesario, pues no podía estar indispuesta por una enfermedad desconocida por más tiempo. Tenía un negocio que mantener y realmente deseaba volver a sentirse en plena forma después de estar tanto tiempo sintiéndose fuera de base.

Por lo que esa tarde cuando se acercó al centro del pueblo habló con la curandera y esta le informo que la visitaría a la mañana siguiente pues tenía que atender unos asuntos antes de poder verla, a lo que la chica de cabello negro asintió algo aliviada de retrasarlo un poco más, y luego de comprar algunas cosas, regreso a su pequeña vivienda.

Sus ojos gris plomo la divisaron a lo lejos, en una colina en las afueras del pueblo rodeada de una cerca y algunas plantaciones de vegetales que había empezado a cultivar ese año. Era pequeña, de tres habitaciones, sala, comedor y cocina, con una buena despensa y muebles de buena calidad que obtuvo como trueques en algunos puertos como pago por llevar algún mensaje o persona a bordo de su barco.

Justo iba entrando por la puerta de madera cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de un muchacho.

"Disculpe, _signora_ Abbiati, pero tiene correspondencia" el chico de no mas de catorce años se detuvo con su burro frente a la puertecilla que daba entrada al jardín delantero.

"Ah, _grazie_" ella asintió con una sonrisa educada, tomando el paquete que el joven le extendió, curiosa porque este era una caja y atada a esta venia una carta.

"No hay problema, _signora_" y con eso el se dio la vuelta y continuo por su camino.

Solo cuando ella no lo pudo ver más, fue que entró en su vivienda y cerró la puerta con seguro, aunque por lo general _Porto_ _Azzurro_ era tranquilo y no había incidentes de ningún tipo, ser una chica que vivía sola algo alejada del centro podía dar ideas erróneas a personas no deseadas.

Curiosa por el paquete ella fue a una de las tres habitaciones de su casa, que había designado como su despacho, y se sentó tras la silla observando el objeto con ojo critico hasta que detecto el remitente de la carta y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de alegría y algo más que no quiso detallar.

'_Gioca,_

_Como bien sabes odio escribir cartas, pero debido al acuerdo que llegamos en Porto Santo Stefano me vi en la necesidad de enviarte una misiva, por lo que adjunto a esta carta de mierda esta algo para que te ayude a recordar a quien perteneces, y de paso, pagarte por el regalo de la otra vez…_

_Debes estar agradecida de que me tome la molestia de averiguar cuando es tu cumpleaños, después de todo no podía dejarme vencer por ti en nada._

_Aunque el desgraciado de Albafika se tomó su maldito tiempo en contestarme a una simple pregunta, y de paso, la información no me salió gratis, pues me hizo prometer que dejaría de fastidiarlo por tres meses enteros… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tres meses!_

_Ahora tendré que buscar alguien más a quien fastidiar de mis compañeros, aunque eso en si no será mucho problema de arreglar._

_Uno de los objetos dentro del paquete que te he enviado fue hecho especialmente por Shion de Aries, el Santo Dorado de la primera Casa Zodiacal, quien al parecer es un jodido buen herrero, viendo que el repara las Cloth de aquellos bajo el mando de Athena._

_¡En fin! Más te vale que lo uses y saques provecho del otro regalo._

_Y sangrientos infiernos, deja de ser una mujer tan obstinada, si no vas a ver a un curandero pronto ya veras que me las arreglare para hacer que tus amigos te arrastren hasta uno, quieras o no._

_Manigoldo'_

La muchacha soltó una sonora carcajada antes las crudas palabras del Canceriano, puesto que como todo no podía demostrar que le importaba su salud como una persona normal, no, él recurría a insultos y amenazas; aunque ciertamente le agrado un monto de que investigara y le enviara algo justamente ese día, que era su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Aun así, puso los ojos en blanco ante su obvio intento por marcar lo que consideraba su territorio. Ella abrió la caja con cuidado y adentro encontró un bello cofre de madera blanca tallada con motivos náuticos muy detallados que la dejo muy impresionada, pues reconocía el talento y la buena calidad de este.

Sin embargo, fue dentro de esta que encontró algo que le quitó un poco el aliento, pues en el interior del cofre en un pequeño almohadón rojo estaba reposando un colgante de un medallón de oro, puro y sólido, no más grande que su dedo meñique. Fascinada, la tomó con delicadeza en sus manos, trazando el relieve en esta, cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta del significado que ese regalo tenia, puesto que por un lado estaba tallado el emblema de la Diosa Griega de la Guerra, y por el otro, el símbolo de Cancer.

Era con todo propósito un símbolo de protección.

Pues a todo el que lo viera dejaría claro que no solo Gioca estaba bajo el amparo del Santuario y la Diosa regente en este, si no que su protector particular era nadie más que Manigoldo, Santo Dorado de Cancer.

Emocionada mas allá de las palabras, ella se coloco el colgante con rapidez y manos algo temblorosas, aun anonadada de que él hiciera una declaración semejante, pues le decía que él la consideraba algo mas que una aventura de una noche; aunque eso lo podría haber deducido con su declaración en los muelles de que le pertenecía, aunque en el momento no hubiera estado del todo segura de que aquello fuera real o no. Pero el objeto que ahora descansaba entre sus senos era una validación física de la promesa que ellos habían compartido el día de su despedida, por lo que por fin la esperanza comenzó a crecer con mas fuerza en el corazón de la azabache, pues puede que aquel hombre alto de peculiar corto cabello azul realmente estuviera interesado en ella y tuvieran un futuro juntos.

Con la calidez inundándola, pensó que podía enfrentar el mundo y todo lo que se avecinaba.

.

.

Unos dos días después de recibir el regalo, la muchacha se encontró estática frente a una de las colinas que daban al mar, con la vista fija en el calmo oleaje y la brisa salada revolviendo su corto cabello negro, sin inmutarse de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentó a contemplar la noticia que la curandera le había dado la mañana anterior.

Estaba embarazada.

Aun podía recordar el shock que se llevó cuando esta la examinó y luego de varias preguntas peculiares, la miró a los ojos informándole con calma que no tenía ninguna enfermedad mortal, solo llevaba un bebe en su interior. Al ver que la noticia la había impactado, la mujer ya entrada en años le comentó cuidadosamente que, si no quería continuar con ello, ella podía darle algunas hierbas que se encargarían de resolver el problema sin que nadie se enterara; pero inmediatamente la chica se negó, instintivamente llevando sus manos a su plano estómago como si pudiera de alguna forma escudar a la criatura que crecía lentamente allí de cualquier mal.

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no podía deshacerse del bebe, porque en el mismo momento que se enteró de su existencia y supo que existía una amenaza hacia su vida, un instinto protector se alzó con ferocidad.

Esa pequeña vida era una parte de ella… y de Manigoldo.

No importaba que no se hubiera planeado ni que ella no tuviera ni la mas remota idea de como criar a un pequeño ser humano, o atender a un bebe. Ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguiría seguir trabajando con los barcos y la mercancía, especialmente cuando empezara a notársele; todos se darían cuenta de que era una mujer y aunque estaba segura que algunos de sus contactos ya lo sabían y no le importaba, había otros que no querrían volver a hacer negocios con ella por haber nacido del genero contrario a ellos.

Todo iba a complicarse, sin contar con que cuando se acercara la fecha del nacimiento iba a tener que dejar sus viajes para poder dar a luz en la relativa seguridad de su hogar, sin contar con los posteriores meses en donde tendría que aprender a atender a un infante por su cuenta.

Súbitamente sintió miedo de la enorme responsabilidad que se avecinaba, especialmente sabiendo que no podría decirle al padre de la criatura de su existencia. Porque debido a que la Guerra Santa estaba aproximándose la seguridad había aumentado en el Santuario, y como el Santo Dorado le había dicho, todos los guerreros eran necesarios. No podía arriesgarse a decirle sobre su embarazo y ponerlo en peligro, después de todo una persona distraída solía cometer errores, y en un conflicto de esa magnitud como aparentaba iba a ser la pelea contra el Dios del Inframundo, Hades, seria fatal si el hombre de corto cabello azul cometía una falta.

Fue una decisión muy dura de tomar, el callar esa noticia y sobrellevar toda la carga ella sola. Pero luego de días enteros de deliberación y llanto, llegó a la conclusión de que prefería que él se enfadara con ella por ocultarle su inminente paternidad, a que la verdad lo pusiera en peligro de muerte.

Afortunadamente, la joven mujer no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, porque sus cuatro amigos al enterarse de su predicamento, la apoyaron con todo lo que tenían, asegurándole que cuando empezara a notársele ellos tomarían el mando de la compañía naviera mientras ella daba a luz y reorganizada su vida luego de que el bebe llegara al mundo.

"_Grazie_" Gioca susurró mirando con cariño a los cuatro chicos, mientras sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas.

"Somos una pequeña familia, no abandonamos a nadie… además te lo debo por salvarme aquella vez de Lumaca" Pigro dijo, sonriendo a la que consideraba su hermanita. Revolvió sus cabellos castaños que estaban atados en una pequeña coleta, y observo a los otros jóvenes con los que había crecido. "Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes piensan lo mismo" y efectivamente los otros tres muchachos asintieron.

"Gioca…" Peche, el mayor de todos ellos por un año, de cabello rubio platino una cola de caballo con parte del flequillo cubriéndola la mitad del rostro la miro de reojo, dudando un poco antes de tomar aliento y preguntar. "¿Quién es el padre del bebe?"

Al instante ella bajo la vista, en un enorme conflicto interno. Pues aunque no estaba avergonzada de que el Canceriano fuera el padre de su bebe, y nunca lo estaría, no podía revelar la verdad, pues debido a quien era el hombre de corto cabello azul, había una gran posibilidad de riesgo de que, si esa información se hacía pública, pudiera poner en peligro no solo a la criatura en su vientre y a ella misma, sino también al guerrero de Athena.

"Lo siento, pero… no puedo decir" ella sonrió tristemente, y aunque con esa contestación no parecieron felices, tampoco la condenaron pues la joven sabia que su respuesta podía tomarse como que no sabia quien era esa persona, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

"No importa, ahora en lo que tienes que concentrarte es en tu salud y la de esa criatura" Mauro interrumpió el tenso silencio, dándole una mirada de aceptación a la chica, y sintiendo que era mejor mover la conversación a un tema menos espinoso.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer para facilitar las cosas es planear el curso de los próximos meses" Leo agregó, restregando su rostro en sus manos tras soltar un suspiro cansado. "Tendrás que delegar la concertación de negocios gradualmente a alguno de nosotros, y visto que somos Mauro y yo los que navegamos contigo en el _Spirito_, será uno de los dos" él asintió hacia su otro amigo rubio. "Y una vez que el bebe este aquí decidiremos como manejar los asuntos"

.

.

**Julio, 18 de 1746**

Ojos grises se dirigieron del cuaderno en su escritorio al redondeado estado de su vientre, y no pudo evitar posar una mano delicadamente allí, maravillada y aterrada a partes iguales por los cambios que se suscitaban en su interior. Ya estaba en el quinto mes de embarazo y desafortunadamente luego de un incidente en el que casi se revela como una chica ante un comerciante, ella y sus otros dos amigos los cuales viajaban con ella en el _Spirito_, decidieron que era mejor que la chica se retirara de hacer las negociaciones en tierra y permaneciera al margen mas que todo supervisando la carga y dirigiendo a la tripulación para que nada se rompiera durante el cargamento abordo.

"Me estas causando problemas, _amore mio_" el suspiró de casación escapo de sus labios, sintiendo no por primera vez la soledad atenazar su corazón. "Justo como tu padre, eso es seguro" su vista se dirigió al diario que llevaba escribiendo desde que se entero que seria madre, en un intento de documentar todo como una ofrenda al hombre del que sabia ahora, ella estaba enamorada.

Le tomó algo de tiempo descifrar sus emociones, especialmente porque el embarazo la hizo un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados e inestables, pero eventualmente cuando la revelación la golpeo de lleno no pudo evitar llorar. Porque de entre los hombres a los que había conocido en sus viajes, precisamente su corazón había elegido al más difícil y honorable de todos, a uno que estaba a kilómetros de ella y de paso involucrado en una situación que muy bien podría terminar con su vida de un momento a otro.

La joven mujer de cabello negro suspiró, ansiando poder estar nuevamente en los brazos de Manigoldo y sentirse a salvo. Estaba segura de que si ella le escribía contándole la noticia él no dudaría en ir a su encuentro, y era precisamente esa verdad de lo que haría aquel imprudente hombre de ojos azul-violeta lo que la frenaba de ceder a su necesidad de verlo y estar a su lado durante aquel difícil proceso.

"Esto es lo mejor… es lo mejor para los tres" murmuró tragando con dificultad el nudo en su garganta y justo como hacia cada vez que se sentía oprimida por el futuro, alcanzo el cofre de madera blanca que el Santo de Cancer le había enviado como regalo de cumpleaños y saco de dentro las cartas que este le había enviado, desde la primera hasta la mas reciente y simplemente comenzó a releerlas.

.

.

**Noviembre, 22 de 1746**

Los dolores la atenazaron desde la noche anterior.

En un principio Gioca creyó que no era mas que los dolores habituales de espalda que padecía desde que su barriga creció lo suficiente como para impedirle ver sus propios pies, y para ese entonces, ya había designado a Leo como capitán temporal del _Spirito_, pues se dio cuenta que el movimiento del barco no ayudaba a su inestable balance y después de caerse aquella vez en cubierta, el miedo a perder a la criatura fue mayor a su necesidad de trabajar.

Desde ese momento definitivo, la futura madre se dedicó a simplemente dirigir a los navíos desde tierra firme y a la contabilidad, aparte de que en sus ratos libres se encontró trabajando en su huerto de vegetales, y en arreglar la habitación del bebe, totalmente emocionada cuando sus cuatro hermanos adoptivos se presentaron un día con una carreta llena de muebles especiales para el cuarto que en unos meses ocuparía la criatura.

No podía negar que le hubiera gustado tener a Manigoldo ayudándola a decidir sobre cada pequeño detalle, pero trato de tomar en cuenta lo que sabía de la personalidad del hombre de cabello azul y a partir de allí elegir la mejor opción para el futuro. Y puesto que no sabia que sexo era su bebe, se decidió por colores neutros en referente a todo, pero lo que tomó como un proyecto a largo plazo fue aprender a cocer decentemente pues quería hacerle ropitas y mantas que duraran, lo que le llevo un montón de tiempo aprender dado que solo sabía zurcir huecos y nada más.

Afortunadamente las mujeres del pequeño pueblo la ayudaron con eso y a mejorar un poco sus pobres habilidades de cocina, y aunque hubo algunas habladurías sobre su reputación mayormente se las reservaron pues ella era bien conocida y había ayudado a transportar un montón de cosas para los aldeanos que otros barcos no hubieran querido aceptar por una mísera paga. Finalmente, el mes anterior, había completado un pequeño animal de felpa con la forma de un cangrejo, que había estado cociendo lentamente en cada rato libre cuando debía descansar sus adoloridos e hinchados pies; era la única forma que ella había encontrado de involucrar algo del padre en lo que seria la vida del bebe.

Y desde entonces dormía con el peluche abrazado, intentando imaginar que era el Santo Dorado el que estaba allí con ella, pero solo era un pobre sustituto.

Al final cuando se dio cuenta de que los dolores que sentía incrementaban en vez de ceder, supo que algo no estaba bien y con la calma que pudo reunir, se las arregló para ir a su despacho y tomando pluma y papel, garabateo un mensaje y tomando al cuervo que llevaba meses entrenando para llevar y traer misivas dentro del pueblo y hacia las áreas cercanas a su pueblo, y atando el papiro a la pata del animal lo llevo a la ventana abierta.

"Ve, llévaselo a Elisabetta, rápido" instruyó con voz suave aguantando la dolorosa punzada que la atenazo, pero el ave pareció percibir la urgencia de su ama porque salió disparado camino al pueblo, y considerando que los cuervos eran una de las especies más inteligentes no era de esperarse menos.

Cuando una hora después llego Elisabetta, la partera del pueblo, esta comenzó a organizar todo cuidadosamente, calentando agua, sacando algunas sabanas limpias y amontonándolas en una silla en el cuarto designado para el parto, con algunos instrumentos y demás. Y todo eso lo hizo con una calma asombrosa, y cuando la futura madre le preguntó sobre ello, la mujer de mediana edad solo sonrió y le informó que no había prisa puesto que la joven no había roto fuente aun y él bebe tardaría en llegar.

Y efectivamente así fue.

La mujer de cabello rubio rojizo la ayudo a cambiarse del vestido de día que la azabache estaba usando por un camisón viejo, y la hizo caminar de lado a otro, hasta atender el huerto, pero siempre siguiéndole el paso cuidadosamente, hasta que finalmente cuando estaba en una de las caminatas alrededor de su propiedad sintió el agua correr entre sus piernas y un aguijonazo agudo de dolor que la hizo doblarse por la mitad, maldiciendo a voz en cuello.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora" asintió la comadrona con satisfacción luego de hacerla tumbarse en la cama para chequear si había dilatado lo suficiente, luego de horas en movimiento con dolores inconsistentes.

"Eso espero" se las arregló para decir entre dientes, respirando profundamente y luego exhalando con lentitud, pues ahora los dolores se hacían más seguidos y constantes.

"¿No hay nadie que quieras que este aquí para ti? Si es así, será mejor que les avises" ella le informó poniendo el agua a calentar sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

"No, me temo que él no podrá estar aquí" susurró luchando contra las lágrimas, pues ahora más que nunca deseaba con toda su alma que Manigoldo estuviera allí a su lado, tomando su mano y dándole ánimos, aunque seguramente en la realidad lo que hubiera hecho el crustáceo hubiera sido lanzar maldiciones y decirle a la partera que se diera prisa en sacar al bebe de una buena vez. "Y ninguno de mis hermanos está actualmente en tierra, su regreso a puerto no esta prevista sino hasta dentro de tres semanas" su mirada grisácea se paseo hacia el monito que la venia acompañando desde hacia años, y al cuervo que permanecían en una esquina observando todo. "Solo somos Tonto, Icarus y yo para recibir a esta criatura" no dijo lo mucho que le dolía ese hecho.

"Espero que el hombre del que estas enamorada valore por lo que estas pasando, muchacha" fue todo lo que comento la mujer mayor, sentándose en un taburete al lado de la cama y limpiando el sudor que perlaba la pálida piel de la chica.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que hay alguien? Después de todo sé que, en el pueblo, algunos dicen que fue un desliz con un marinero en algún puerto al que fui" inquirió haciendo una mueca cuando una oleada de dolor la recorrió, dejándola con los dientes apretados y las manos ancladas en el colchón.

"No, nadie que tenga las agallas de dirigir su propio negocio mercante en el mundo donde las mujeres son solo objetos de cambio sin opinión propia, podría encontrarse en esta situación por casualidad" la sonrisa que le dedicó fue casi maternal. "Pues las chicas como tu saben cómo funciona el mundo para dejarse engañar fácilmente, tuvo que haber un hombre significante, alguien del que te enamoraste para terminar así" ella señaló su abultado estomago antes de levantarse para chequear el agua, y agregó un leño más.

Gioca solo cerró los ojos ante otra contracción, queriendo gritar la injusticia de que el Santo de Cancer fuera a perderse el nacimiento de su bebe. Gritar por él para qué sostuviera su mano en ese momento tan aterrador donde más necesitaba apoyo, pero de nada le serviría.

"Él… no sabe que tendremos un bebe, es mejor de esta manera… por ahora" fue todo lo que ella se las arregló para musitar, jadeando un poco por el terrible dolor en su vientre y espalda baja.

"Entonces espero que pronto se resuelva lo que sea que los mantiene apartados el uno del otro" revisando nuevamente su cérvix, la mujer de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules asintió para sí, tomando luego los cuencos donde vertió el agua humeante los llevo a la mesilla que arrastro cerca de la chica y luego se subió a la cama. "Muy bien, este bebe no esperara mucho más, por lo que cuando sientas ganas de pujar en la siguiente contracción, hazlo"

El dolor fue abrumador, y no supo realmente cuanto tiempo paso mientras intentaba dar a luz al bebe, pero llego a un punto en que todo fue una bruma, hasta que un inesperado alivio invadió su cuerpo y apunto estuvo de perder el conocimiento allí mismo, pero sus ganas de ver a la criatura fueron mas fuertes que el casación que sentía.

"¿Cómo… como esta? ¿Por qué no llora?" su voz ronca resonó en el silencio de la habitación, y por un momento creyó que había dado a luz un bebe muerto, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente desapareció al sentir que depositaban un cuerpecito en su pecho.

"Felicidades, chiquilla, tuviste una _bambina _igualita a ti" la comadrona dijo con una sonrisa, mientras con una sábana limpiaba a la infanta de la mucosa y sangre que se adhería a su piel. "No lloro porque al parecer los dioses te han bendecido con una criatura tranquila. Su padre debe ser una persona calmada, visto que ella solo saco tu colorido" agrego distraídamente mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical, y recogía un poco las cosas para poder atender mejor a la nueva madre.

La joven de ojos gris plomo rió entre dientes, negando cansadamente mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla colorada por el esfuerzo.

"Ni de cerca" susurró, abrazando el cuerpecillo contra su pecho sin importarle si estaba limpia o no, maravillada de que ella misma hubiera tenido un ser tan diminuto dentro de su cuerpo.

"Venga, hay que limpiarla para después poder atenderte" sin pedir permiso la partera tomo a la pequeña beba, y con un trapo mojado en agua tibia quito todo rastro del parto de ella, para después depositarla en la cuna que trajeron del cuarto contiguo. "Ahora, vamos a atenderte a ti, de lo contrario no podrás encargarte de tu hija"

Y a continuación paso a ayudarla a expulsar la placenta, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún sangrado que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de la joven madre, y luego cambio los cobertores de la cama a unos nuevos, seguidamente la ayudo a asearse y ponerle un camisón limpio, para después dejarla reposando en la cama donde le acerco la cuna de madera hecha bellamente con relieves de lianas y hojas.

"¿Está segura de que no hay nada mal con ella?" preguntó muy preocupada cuando se le hizo entrega de la beba nuevamente. "No ha llorado nada desde que nació"

"Esta sana, chiquilla, no te preocupes algunos bebes son así" seguidamente le dio instrucciones de cómo debía amamantar y como cambiarle el pañal de tela. "Me quedare tres días para asegurarme de que todo esta bien con ustedes, después de eso estas por tu cuenta hasta que tus hermanos lleguen" al ver que ella iba a protestar, alzó la mano deteniéndola en el acto. "Yo fui a una de las que le hiciste favores con esos navíos tuyos, así que no es molestia. Si hay algún problema en el pueblo vendrán a buscarme"

Gioca se relajó al saber que por lo menos no estaría totalmente sola los primeros días, puesto que le daba miedo cometer algún error y lastimar a su hija, que de por si parecía tan frágil en sus brazos.

"Es tan pequeña" susurró quedamente, sintiendo un amor incondicional hacia ese pequeño ser, y fue en ese momento que la beba abrió los parpados y ella contuvo el aliento, sintiendo un nudo atenazar su garganta y lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. "Tiene sus ojos…" sollozó besando la frente de su hijita, deseando que el Canceriano estuviera a su lado para ver el ser perfecto que habían creado esa noche robada en _Porto Santo Stefano_.

Efectivamente, unos ojos azul-violáceos se asomaron tras unas negras pestañas, y que a pesar eran opacos y no se había definido demasiado el tono por ser recién nacida, sin lugar a dudas tendría el color igual que su padre.

"¿Tienes un nombre para la beba?" curioseó la mujer de ojos azules desde la cocina mezclando un espeso guiso de carne, mientras el pan se hacía en el horno.

Acariciando la mejilla satinada de la infanta, la chica de cabellos azabache pensó por un momento hasta que finalmente un nombre acudió a su mente, y al instante una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios cincelados.

"Si, tengo el nombre perfecto para ti… _mia bambina_, Mellea"

.

.

En general, los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde el nacimiento de su hija, habían sido estresantes, difíciles, pero valido la pena cada noche sin dormir y cada ataque de pánico que experimento. Todos los que entraban en contacto con la pequeña no podían evitar quedarse prendados de ella, pues a diferencia de muchos otros bebes, la bebe era muy tranquila y raramente lloraba, a menos que algo le doliera o estuviera muy hambrienta, del resto tenía un carácter pacífico y sonreía un montón, casi todo el tiempo.

Era una preciosura de bebe, con cabello abundante de un hermoso color ébano, que brillaban bajo el sol en todo momento, piel pálida con mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos increíbles ojos azul-violeta heredados de su padre tanto en colorido como en forma, todos podían decir que seria una mujer muy hermosa cuando creciera. Tenia a sus tíos políticos encantados, e incluso a los pocos aldeanos que la habían visto siempre terminaban regalándole un presente aquí y allá. Y encontró que muchas de las mujeres que vivían cerca de la joven madre, se presentaban voluntarias para ayudarla un poco en los quehaceres de la casa o en el huerto que estaba creciendo magníficamente y ayudaba a cubrir algunos gastos, aunque dinero realmente no le faltaba.

Incluso entonces, Gioca mantenía un diario de las evoluciones y cambios de la niña, en un intento de que el hombre al que amaba tuviera un vistazo, aunque fuera de otra fuente de la vida de ellas cuando él no podía estar presente.

Era agridulce, ya que cada vez que miraba a la beba se recordaba vívidamente del padre.

Era un milagro que ni Leo ni Mauro se hubieran dado cuenta y relacionado las dos cosas, dando efectivamente con la identidad del papá de su bebita, además que si sacaban cuentas el nacimiento cuadraba con su ultima estadía en _Porto Santo Stefano_, donde se habían encontrado con el hombre alto de peculiares cabellos azules.

Había tomado la costumbre de leerle las cartas que mandaba el Santo Dorado una a una y a hablarle de él cuando sabía que no había nadie más alrededor, también le maravillo que le encantara el peluche en forma de cangrejo ya que siempre parecía elegirlo más que los otros que le habían regalado. Amamantar por otro lado era difícil, pues nadie le había dicho que sería doloroso de vez en cuando, pero ella se negaba a que su hija se alimentara de otra fuente a menos que sus pechos ya no produjeran leche. Y la cantidad de pañales de tela que debía lavar constantemente la asombraba, pero al final era algo más que debía hacer.

Entre la muchacha y sus cuatro hermanos adoptivos, decidieron que seria mejor que ella se quedara en tierra manejando el negocio con la contabilidad y trazando los siguientes viajes y contratos con los mercaderes, hasta que la niña estuviera suficientemente crecida como para soportar los viajes tan largos.

Ese día en particular había recibido una de las misivas del guerrero de Athena, algo que la hacia feliz pues significaba que él no la había olvidado, especialmente porque las cartas eran bastantes constantes, pero su contenido algunas veces era preocupante, pues Manigoldo no se abstenía de la verdad, aunque fuera muy cruda, hablándole de los progresos del Santuario, y si, también de los avistamientos de los Espectros cerca de Grecia y otras partes del mundo. Le daba terror saber que la Guerra Santa se aproximaba a tanta velocidad, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo estallara en sus rostros, y solo los Dioses sabrían quien sobreviviría.

"Me temo solo podemos rezar por él, _mia bambina_" murmuró la joven mujer sentada en una manta en el pasto, en una breve pausa de atender su huerto; su única respuesta fue un feliz balbuceo de la beba, la cual estaba moviendo sus piernitas y manos, en una cesta de mimbre exquisitamente decorada para hacerla más cómoda.

A lo lejos vio a Tonto con la monita que había encontrado en sus muchos viajes y que usualmente viajaba con Pigro, juguetear en la hierba, mientras que Icarus, el cuervo que rescato el cual había tenido las alas dañadas apenas siendo un pichón, los observaba desde una de las ramas del árbol mas cercano a la casa.

"Esperemos que todo salga bien para tu padre y sus compañeros" suspiró sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, que ignoro olímpicamente para concentrarse en el aquí y ahora.

.

.

"Mellea, ¡No!" Gioca rápidamente corrió hacia la pequeña de diez meses, la cual estaba gateando en el jardín y apunto de meterse un puñado de tierra en la boca, puesto que desde hacia unos meses había iniciado con la etapa de probar todo, incluso si eso no era exactamente comestible.

Su adorable carita mostro confusión, y al ver que su madre se acercaba repitiendo la negativa, la beba soltó el puñado de tierra que le había parecido tan interesante antes, y sonrió alzando los brazos hacia la joven mujer, con sus ojos azul-violáceos abiertos de par en par, esperando ser recogida como siempre.

"¡_Mamma_!" ella balbuceó mostrando sus dos dientecitos, mientras sus manitas se agitaban en el aire.

"Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien, _piccola mia_" la chica de cabello negro suspiró, tomando a su hija en brazos y alejándola del huerto, donde estuvo a punto de comer algo no apto para infantes, mientras que esta solo sonreía angelicalmente y balbuceaba en la manera en que lo hacían los bebes.

La muchacha había estado toda la mañana recogiendo los vegetales de su jardín debido a que ese otoño estaba resultando algo frio y si los dejaba mucho tiempo podrían dañarse, luego con ellos los preservaría para el invierno cuidadosamente, especialmente porque ya a esa altura la niña estaba ingiriendo caldos livianos, con algunas cremas o papillas de verduras y frutas, aparte de su leche materna. Pero en un descuido, la infanta había gateado hasta el área de las zanahorias y decidido probar suerte con algo diferente.

"Sera mejor que te llevemos dentro antes de que decidas tratar de comer una roca o algo parecido" comentó mientras se sentaba a la beba en la cadera sosteniéndola con un brazo y con el otro tomaba la cesta de los vegetales, dándole una mirada por encima a la chiquilla agregando. "De todas formas hay que cambiarte de ropa ya que ensuciaste este vestido mas allá de lo posible"

Ya era entrada la tarde y con Mellea sentada tranquilamente en la alfombra de la sala de estar con un nuevo vestido limpio color ámbar claro, jugando con unos bloques de madera y su siempre fiel cangrejo de felpa, la chica de ojos grises se disponía a anotar la pequeña aventura en las hortalizas de ese día en el diario que estaba dirigido al alto hombre de cortos cabellos peculiares, cuando fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta. Curiosa chequeó una vez más que la niña estuviera bien y no metida en alguna clase de problemas antes de levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el chico que siempre hacia los recados en el pueblo.

"¿Si, Danny?"

"Tiene una correspondencia, s_ignora_ Abbiati" el chico sonrió ligeramente, antes de entregarle el sobre. "Espero que la _bambina_ se encuentre bien, y que usted tenga unas buenas tardes" y con una inclinación de cabeza, él se dio la vuelta y regreso a donde su burro estaba esperando.

La joven se tensó al ver el remitente, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en el estómago, que se hizo aun mas potente al leer el principio de la carta, pero al minuto siguiente sus piernas se aflojaron cayendo sentada en el sillón que previamente había estado ocupando, pues la noticia era una que la había dejado temblorosa, y si, dolida.

'_Gioca, _

_Lo que sabíamos que se avecinaba llego, la Guerra Santa dio inicio oficialmente hace cuatro días atrás, y como me lo supuse ya han muerto varios guerreros bajos la Orden de Athena, y lamento tener que informarte que una de esas bajas es Albafika… _

_Enfrentó a uno de los tres jueces del inframundo y lo derrotó, pero fue a costa de su vida._

_No se cuan seguido pueda mantener la comunicación puesto que no estoy seguro cuando seré enviado a las líneas fronterizas para luchar, o siquiera si sobreviviré… así que espero que tu te mantengas lejos de Grecia por el momento, y permanezcas a salvo, o me enfadare contigo un montón._

_¡Si decides ser tozuda y te lastimas por venir hacia aquí, voy a hacer que el Tartaro parezca una fiesta de bienvenida cuando acabe contigo, pequeña sabandija!_

_Aun tenemos cosas pendientes de las que hablar, y no creas que no he notado que te estas guardando algo de lo que no me has contado, pero, aunque en este momento no puedo averiguarlo ten por seguro que en lo que acabe esta guerra contra Hades, y si sobrevivo, descubriré ese misterioso secreto…_

_Manigoldo'_

"Dioses, Albafika-sama…" sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas que pronto se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón por el Santo de Piscis, el cual siempre había parecido preocuparse por ella hasta el punto en que comenzó a enviarle misivas de vez en cuando y con el cual estableció una amistad.

Le parecía inconcebible que alguien tan fuerte como lo fue el hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste y ojos cobalto pudiera ser derrotado… pero ese pensamiento solo le acarreo un miedo feroz, puesto que, si él podía caer, ¿Qué impediría que Manigoldo también lo hiciera? Estaba cerca de hiperventilar allí mismo cuando un toque en su pierna la saco de su estado de shock, notando distraídamente que estaba llorando.

"_Mamma_" la pequeña carita de Mellea la observo con el ceño fruncido, su labio inferior temblaba y sus grandes ojos azul-violeta estaban húmedos cuando escondió su rostro contra la rodilla de ella, hipando suavemente. "_Mamma_"

Gioca hizo una mueca de dolor, inmediatamente alzando a su hija en brazos y apretándola contra su pecho, puesto que la beba por lo general era tranquila y feliz, era raro verla triste, pero también había notado que esta era muy sensible, y si, algo perceptiva a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que lo más probable era que hubiera sentido de alguna forma que ella no se sentía bien y ver llorando a la adulta solo hubiera provocado que ella también lo hiciera.

"Oh… oh, _piccola mia_" beso suavemente la cabecita de su bebe, sintiendo una profunda tristeza en su interior, pero también un miedo atroz del futuro y lo que podía significar para ellas.

.

.

Desde ese momento prácticamente estuvo en guardia, sintiendo que había un hacha enorme sobre su cabeza esperando caer con la noticia que menos quería escuchar.

Octubre vino y se fue, dando paso a Noviembre y con este el cumpleaños numero uno de la bebe, en el que se deshizo de su preocupación por un momento y planeo la pequeña fiesta cuidadosamente, adquiriendo un pastel que encargo especialmente en el pueblo para ese día, porque no importaba cuanto había mejorado la joven madre en la cocina, aun era un desastre andante para lo que no fuera las comidas mas básicas; afortunadamente muchas mujeres del pueblo se acercaron con ollas llenas de alimentos ya preparados y para ayudarla a decorar el patio donde la chica había puesto algunas mesas y sillas para la reunión.

Iba a ser una pequeña fiestecita, con sus hermanos adoptivos y uno que otro aldeano del pueblo, entre esos Elisabetta, la persona que se volvió como una madre adoptiva de la joven mama azabache. En una de las mesas se colocaron los presentes de la cumpleañera, y en otra la comida, de donde cada quien se serviría lo que quisieran comer. En general la reunión fue tranquila y amena, con la niña observando todo con sus preciosos ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa muy amplia en su boquita del color de las fresas; la mayoría de los regalos resultaron ser ropa o juguetes, y por supuesto cuando todos se hubieron ido bien entrada la tarde a sus casas y la muchacha azabache estaba terminando de guardar la comida su hija decidió sorprenderla a ella.

"Mi Dios, que cansada estoy" sus ojos gris plomo estaban algo resecos pues no había dormido mucho la noche pasada, pero igual puso buena cara por su bebe y para que sus hermanos no se preocuparan mucho.

"_Mamma_" la llamo sentada desde la sala donde sus nuevos juguetes estaban.

"¿Hmmm?" la chica se dio la vuelta una vez que se aseguro que todo estaba en orden en la cocina, y dio un respingo.

Con la boca abierta de la sorpresa observó atónita a su bebe empezar a gatear hacia ella, para luego detenerse como si estuviera considerando algo, y seguidamente con dificultad se impulsó con manos y pies, levantándose sobre piernitas temblorosas. Con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, dio un paso, dubitativa, y luego otro mas hasta que había alcanzado una corta cantidad de terreno, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Y simplemente pareció cambiar de rumbo, más la joven mujer no pudo evitar reír con ligeras lágrimas en sus pestañas, pues la niña había regresado a por su cangrejo de felpa, y fue allí que no se sostuvo más, y cayo sentada al lado de sus juguetes.

"¿_Mamma_?" Mallea la miró con grandes ojos iguales a los de su progenitor, sosteniendo el peluche en su manito y simplemente sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo bracitos para ser cargada.

Y por supuesto como siempre que su hija se lo pedía, Gioca no tuvo corazón para negarle nada y fue inmediatamente hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y luego lanzándola al aire, lo que ocasiono que esta soltara una carcajada.

"Tu papa estaría muy orgulloso de ti si te hubiera visto" murmuro contra el cabello de ébano de ella, teniendo que tragar el nudo de su garganta, y simplemente comprometerse a describir la acción en el diario que llevaba solo para él.

Por un momento en el tiempo, todo era normal…

Luego vino el desastre.

.

.

**Febrero, 10 de 1748**

Ese día en particular, Mellea pareció levantarse de un humor extraño, estaba inquieta y nada parecía satisfacerla o entretenerla por mucho tiempo, no quiso dormir la siesta de la mañana por lo que Gioca se vio en la necesidad de cargarla mientras hacia sus tareas diarias, como llevar la contabilidad de los tres navíos y algunos recados en el pueblo, pero en ningún momento se tranquilizó. No fue hasta después del almuerzo donde ninguna realmente probó mucho que la muchacha consiguió acostar a la beba con mucho esfuerzo, viendo que esta se durmió llorando, algo poco usual.

La joven mujer estaba cortando leña en la parte de atrás de la casa, preguntándose que era lo que tenia a su hija tan inquieta y quejosa, ignorando el nudo que se había formado como una roca de muchas toneladas en su estomago y la extraña sensación de opresión que sentía en su pecho desde que despertara oyendo a la infanta llorando en el cuarto contiguo.

No quería admitir ante nadie que estaba preocupada, pues el Santo de Cancer no había enviado misiva desde el mes anterior, y lo que había dicho en esa no era muy reconfortante dado que le informaba que muchos otros de sus compañeros había perecido, y le repetía que se mantuviera bajo cubierta lejos de Grecia; algo que realmente no tenia por lo que preocuparse, puesto que no importaba cuan intensa fueran sus ganas de ir a su lado, la seguridad de la niña pesaba mas en su consciencia como para actuar precipitadamente, como hubiera hecho de no existir su bebe.

Ya llevaba una hora en su tarea apilando y cortando los troncos para llevar dentro junto a la chimenea, puesto que, aunque estaban en Abril, aun hacia algo de frio, cuando decidió descansar unos minutos. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su vestido, el que usaba los días que iba a trabajar afuera en el huerto. Cuando de repente lo sintió… como si algo estuviera mal, y luego se congelo en el lugar, pues a sus espaldas había una presencia.

'_Es una pena que al final nos encontremos de esta manera…_' la clara voz del Santo Dorado sonó en la quietud súbita del patio.

"¡Manigoldo!" Gioca se levantó de un tirón del suelo con el corazón latiendo apresurado de felicidad y al girar a verlo tuvo que morder sus labios para no gritar en shock.

Su armadura la cual ella recordaba perfecta, ahora se encontraba agrietada, la hombrera izquierda estaba totalmente desaparecida al igual que el protector de su cabeza, y la piel que era visible, estaba arañada con algunos moretones. Pero había algo extraño mas allá de su súbita aparición en su propiedad con esa apariencia… y cuando logró detectar que era aquello, sintió como si alguien hubiera atravesado su corazón de un solo puñetazo.

"No… no, por favor no…" ella negó temblando de pies a cabeza, sus grandes ojos grises anegados de lágrimas, y aun así su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse. Negándose a creer la realidad, y sabiendo que el futuro que tontamente había imaginado para después de la Guerra Santa nunca se haría realidad. "No… no…"

'_Cuídate, Gioca…_' y con una sonrisa llena de aceptación y un deje de tristeza, su silueta comenzó a transparentarse.

"¡No… por favor, aun no! Tengo que decirte… aún no te he dicho-" la muchacha desesperada intento decirle, sobre su embarazo, sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, sobre su hija, más las palabras no parecía salir de su atorada garganta.

Pero súbitamente, los labios del Santo de Cancer estaban sobre los de ella, en un beso abrasador que sabia a lagrimas y deseo, a desesperación y despedida. Sin embargo, tan pronto inicio termino abruptamente.

'_Vive al máximo, cara mia'_

Y al minuto siguiente, su presencia desapareció en un as de luz dorada, dejándola como si alguien hubiera arrancado un pedazo de su alma, con la sensación fantasmal de su boca y sabor como despedida. Mientras caía arrodillada en la tierra en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos que parecían ser arrancados de lo mas profundo de su ser, y en la casa, Mellea comenzó a llorar, como si pudiera de alguna forma sentir lo que había pasado.

Manigoldo, el Santo Dorado de Cancer, había muerto.

**Conitnuara...**

* * *

**Bueno he ****aquí**** el cap...**

**Gioca tuvo que tomar una ****decisión ****difícil**** pero para su pensar era la correcta... por cierto ¿entendieron la referencia del nombre del cuervo y el gallo? xD (para los que no lo sepan los cuervos son una de las aves mas inteligentes del reino animal) Y si, lavar pañales de tela es engorroso, Okami lo puede confirmar con lujo de detalles :P**

**De nuevo, Isola d'Elba (tambien conocida como la Isla de Elba), sus ocho municipios, la provincia de Livorno y Grosseto, y Toscana son lugares reales en Italia que me tome la libertad de investigar :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	4. Nemici

**¡Hello, Minna-san! espero que hayan disfrutado del fanfic hasta ahora, y les aseguro que aun hay mas de esta historia por ver, y Advertencia de un poquito de violencia ****aquí****, ****así**** que cuidado D:**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"_**Nemici**_**"**

**Italia, Isola d'Elba – Porto Azzurro.**

**Enero, 12 de 1749**

Habían pasado once meses desde que supo con certeza que Manigoldo había muerto luchando en la Guerra Santa.

Desde que su espíritu la visitara para decir adiós y no había ningún momento desde entonces en que Gioca no sintiera como si una parte de su propia alma hubiera desaparecido ese mismo día, dejándola en una media vida que solo su hija podía llenar.

Era debido a Mellea que la joven de ojos gris plomo logró levantarse las mañanas de los primeros tres meses luego del incidente, no importaba cuan pesado estuviera su cuerpo o cuan pocas ganas tenia de comer. Se obligó a hacer las cosas con la mayor normalidad posible, pues, aunque el hombre de corto cabello azul ya no estuviera en el mundo de los vivos, su hija aun permanecía con vida, la última cosa que le quedaba de la persona que amaba. Así que hizo de tripas corazón, y tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenia para mantener una fachada impasible, era solo cuando la beba estaba dormida que se permitía llorar, lo hizo hasta que eventualmente se quedo sin lagrimas que derramar, y solo el vacío parcial quedo dentro.

Sus hermanos notaron un cambio en ella, pero la muchacha se negó a decir palabra sobre lo sucedido y eventualmente ellos dejaron de presionar por respuestas más la preocupación quedo palpable en el aire; la chica encontró que pasar tiempo en el huerto y con su pequeña ayudaba un poco a su dolorida alma, y poco a poco con el tiempo aprendió que todo mejoraba. No era que se había olvidado de él o del dolor que habitaba en su interior, no, era más bien que aprendió a vivir con ello como un acompañante constante de su vida, pues seguía allí y cuando realmente tenía un momento de tranquilidad este volvía a llenarla de tristeza.

Incluso a Mellea le tomó algunas semanas recuperar su espíritu alegre, que nadie mas que su madre parecía entender, e incluso entonces era complicado, porque la beba nunca había conocido a su padre, más instintivamente parecía saber que él se había ido, aparte de que en algunas ocasiones incluso dio señales de que ella también podía percibir las almas de los fallecidos, pero la joven mujer no se atrevió a profundizar en esa área no solo porque ella misma no tenia mucha experiencia, sino también, porque le recordaba mucho al hombre de ojos azul-violeta.

El cumpleaños número dos de la niña fue una de las pruebas más difíciles que tuvo que pasar, puesto que con anterioridad sabia que el padre estaba en Grecia y de alguna forma pensaba que en un futuro cercano podría estar presente, sin embargo, esa ilusión de esperanza se había desvanecido como un espejismo; aun así, puso la mejor cara que pudo frente a la situación, apreciando aun mas la existencia de la beba y solo lamentando no haberle dicho a él sobre ella, puesto que tal vez así le hubiera dado un incentivo aún más fuerte para permanecer con vida.

Le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que él no volvería, pero lo hizo, aunque fue a la fuerza.

"¡_Mamma_, toma!" la cantarina voz de la pequeña interrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos.

Sus ojos grises observaron la manita extendida hacia ella que sostenía un puñado de flores silvestres algo dobladas, y siguiendo el trayecto encontró una sonrisa amplia brillando en la carita redonda de suaves mejillas rosadas y brillantes mirada azul-violácea observándola con inocencia.

"_Grazie, piccola mia_" ella le sonrió besando su cabecita, y no pudo evitar reír un poco pues cuando la nena se alejó en su hombro iba un pequeño monito brincando y haciendo ruiditos entre ambos, como si de alguna forma se entendieran.

_Cappuccino_, era la cría de Tonto y su pareja, y desde que había aprendido a caminar y valerse por si mismo se había adherido a su hija, siguiéndola a todas partes e incluso durmiendo en la misma cama cuando no estaba con sus padres. Era divertido de observar, pues aparentemente jugaban juntos y se los podía ver 'conversando' en balbuceos infantiles y sonidos inentendibles, como en ese momento, ya que, a su corta edad solo pronunciaba una cantidad escasa de palabras, dejándola con un vocabulario algo pequeño.

"Oh, como me gustaría que tu padre estuviera aquí para ver cómo has crecido" susurró con tristeza.

Luego de asegurarse de que la chiquilla de cabello de ébano no estuviera haciendo nada peligroso ella se dirigió con un suspiro pesado a terminar con sus labores de limpiar la pequeña caballeriza que unos meses atrás construyera con ayuda de sus hermanos. Esta estaba ubicada hacia la parte trasera de la casa, y era lo suficientemente grande para albergar su caballo color miel, y algunos pollos que había adquirido recientemente junto con un gallo bastante presuntuoso que se paseaba muy altivo por los alrededores de vez en cuando.

Su humor había sido lo suficientemente negro el día que lo compro, tanto así que termino llamándolo _Don Avido_, algo que parecía divertir a sus hermanos a lo grande.

Los había adquirido mayormente para entretención, y si, obtener algunos huevos aparte de que quería que su hijita creciera alrededor de animales, por lo que el caballo, o más bien la yegua, llamada Rosetta, la consiguió por conveniencia para cuando tenia que ir a los pueblos vecinos a por cualquier cosa después de todo, llevar en brazos a la beba de dos años se había vuelto complicado si eran distancias muy largas.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, volvió al huerto y luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con la niña, buscó el cuaderno y se puso a documentar las ultimas semanas, aunque el propósito de hacerlo en un principio ya no estaba, el habito se había quedado con ella y ahora lo hacia simplemente porque le traía calma, además de que podía ser un presente para cuando la chiquilla fuera una adulta.

.

.

Sin embargo, las cosas se tornaron un poco inusuales a las pocas semanas.

Puesto que cuando Peche estaba en uno de los muchos puertos recogiendo mercancía oyó rumores de que alguien preguntaba por un capitán de barco con las mismas características de Gioca, confundido y algo precavido por la extrañeza de eso, ordenó a toda la tripulación de su navío que cada vez que estuvieran en tierra mantuvieran un oído abierto por si escuchaban algo peculiar, y en dado caso que así fuera se lo reportarían directamente a él sin llamar la atención sobre ellos.

Pero esa noticia fue opacada rápidamente por la que Mauro y Leo le trajeron un día temprano de Febrero, puesto que corría un rumor de que los Santos que habían muerto previamente bajo el mando de la Diosa de la Guerra Griega, Athena, habían vuelto a la vida. Nadie sabia si era cierto o no, pero puesto que la azabache no había recibido noticia alguna del Canceriano supuso que era mentira, más una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzó a crecer muy lentamente en su corazón y no importaba cuanto intentaba ella matar aquella partícula de ilusión, esta se negaba a morir por lo que al final decidió que necesitaba saber para poder seguir con su vida con tranquilidad.

Por lo que encargo a Pigro, que discretamente consiguiera información sobre la situación en el Santuario en Grecia.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que cualquier tipo de noticia llegara a ellos, y desafortunadamente la primera que lo hizo solo la dejo confundida e inquieta, pues que en lo que el navío _Rose_, tocó tierra en el puerto de _Portoferraio_, Pigro no perdió tiempo y luego de desembarcar y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden emprendió la ida a _Porto Azzurro_, donde al estar dentro de la casa de la chica prontamente le informó de que en efecto unos tipos algo sospechosos habían estado preguntando por ella.

"Es muy extraño, pero no me da buena espina para nada" el joven hombre de cabello castaño y ojos almendra negó con el ceño fruncido, mientras su vista estaba fija a la niña jugando con sus bloques de madera, mientras el pequeño monito brincaba de un lugar al otro y balbuceaban entre ellos, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa.

"No, a mi tampoco… no se para que querrían saber de mí, pero mantente alerta y con ojos y oídos por todos los puertos, y discretamente por supuesto" asintió, sintiendo un nudo asentarse en su estómago. Y siendo que a esa altura ya había comenzado a confiar en su instinto ella estaba muy preocupada, ya que este le estaba diciendo que lo que sea que estuviera allá afuera no era bueno.

Y se aproximaba velozmente.

.

.

Apenas una semana después, Gioca comenzó a sentir que alguien la observaba a cada lado que iba, una sensación muy incomoda y espeluznante considerando que ella vivía sola con su hija, algo alejada de la casa más próxima por un kilometro o dos. Por lo que comenzó a llevar cinco dagas en su persona, bien escondidas de la vista pública, dos en sus antebrazos atadas con unos arneses especiales de cuero, en ambas botas a la altura de sus pantorrillas con la última estando escondida en su corpiño; las cinco piezas fueron un encargo especial que había hecho a uno de los muchos mercaderes hacia el sur de Italia, luego de que la intentaran forzar cuando tenía quince años de edad. Y a pesar sus puños habían servido maravillosamente con una buena patada a las partes privadas del sujeto, ella se había sentido en la necesidad de adquirir un arma que pudiera ocultarse fácilmente y a la cual pudiera acceder con rapidez.

Tenia tiempo sin utilizarlas, pero sentía que las necesitaría muy pronto.

Debido a ello, no permitía que Mellea se alejara mucho, siempre manteniendo a la beba cerca y a la vista, no dejando que caminara lejos como de vez en cuando sucedía. Era estresante, y su paranoia llego hasta el punto de que la niña dejo de dormir en la habitación contigua para ocupar un lado en su cama, con algunas dagas escondidas bajo el colchón o la almohada, pero siempre al alcance de la mano; debido al constante estrés comenzó a tener noches de insomnio donde estaba constantemente alerta. E incluso cuando lograba dormir unas horas siempre terminaba levantada al menor ruido que detectaba sin contar con las pesadillas que iban y venían.

Llego a un punto donde, secretamente trazo un plan de escape basado en la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa, por lo que lentamente cambio su rutina gradualmente haciéndola ver lo mas natural posible como si no estuviera consiente de que era vigilada, mandando de vez en cuando a Icarus con mensaje simples e inconsistentes a _Portoferraio_ ya que desde hacia semanas que siempre alguno de sus hermanos estaba en puerto mientras los otros dos navíos estaba en alta mar o en tierra firme negociando mercancía. Debido a que estos también parecían conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, y habían decidido que la joven mujer debía siempre tener un modo de escape de la isla de ser necesario en una emergencia, por lo que se cuidaban de mantener el barco que estuviera anclado en el muelle preparado para salir a la mas breve señal de peligro.

Incluso había preparado dos bolsos con todo lo necesario para viajar para ella y para la bebe, entre eso estaban los tres cuadernos que había escrito desde el embarazo hasta la actualidad, y el cofre de madera blanca tallada donde puso todas las cartas de él.

A la siguiente semana, Pigro le trajo la noticia que más esperada, pero que temía a partes iguales, pues efectivamente los guerreros que habían vuelto a la vida eran la elite Dorada del Santuario.

Y entre esos, se encontraba el Santo de Cancer.

Casi se desmayó al enterarse, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad logró permanecer de pie, aunque estaba segura de que su rostro estaba desprovisto de sangre y el suelo se tambaleaba ligeramente bajo sus piernas, con un ruido sordo en sus oídos que la dejo aturdida. Luego de recuperar la calma y sus sentidos, consiguió terminar la visita con un aire neutral, pero en lo que su hermano se hubo marchado no pudo evitar caer sentada en el sillón de la sala con su cerebro revolucionado a mil, que luego paso a la confusión dado que, si el hombre de corto cabello azule había revivido, ¿Porque no le había escrito siquiera una vez? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella?

Más no se permitió detallar las cosas puesto que era hora de dormir, y necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera obtener para estar alerta si algo llegara a pasar.

No se imaginó, sin embargo, que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto.

.

.

Apenas unos días después, sucedió.

Gioca estaba dormitando en la noche cuando algo perturbo su sueño, y al despertar simplemente notó que algo no estaba bien, su instinto le estaba gritando que saliera de la casa lo mas pronto posible, y sin siquiera pensarlo mas de un segundo se levanto presurosa, pero en silencio, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero negros, junto con botas, no teniendo tiempo de ponerse el corsé simplemente vendo sus pechos tan rápido como pudo para luego ponerse una camisa algo holgada y el sobretodo escondiendo las dagas en su persona rápidamente; una vez que estuvo lista, levanto a la niña como había practicado noches anteriores por dos semanas seguidas, y la vistió con cuidado de forma abrigada, pero ligera, mientras en todo momento permanecía con un oído en todo el entorno por si algo la alertaba.

Incluso los tres monitos y el cuervo estaban en silencio.

La muchacha no perdió tiempo una vez la beba estuvo vestida, y tomo los dos bolsos que previamente había preparado especialmente para esa ocasión, y luego de acomodar las almohadas de forma que pareciera que dos personas dormían en la cama, cargó a su bebe en brazos y con las dos mochilas al hombro junto a los tres monitos, dejo salir a Icarus de su jaula e instantáneamente el ave voló a su hombro, donde ato el mensaje escrito hacia días a su pata y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos o ruidosos le dio indicaciones.

"A Pigro"

Al instante el cuervo tomo vuelo en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba segura de que no lo verían puesto que el negro de sus plumas lo ocultaría.

Y tomando una honda respiración, salió por una de las ventanas laterales después de asegurarse de que no había nadie fuera, y con lentitud deliberada se acerco al establo donde Rosetta estaba descansando, siempre escuchando a cada paso por si algún sonido extraño se hacia presente o si los animales de vida nocturna, como algunos grillos o lechuzas se quedaban en silencio pues eso significaría que algo peligroso rondaba por los alrededores.

En todo momento se sintió orgullosa de la bebe, puesto que esta estaba en silencio como si presintiera que algo estaba mal, incluso cuando entraron a donde estaban sus animales ninguno hizo ruido, acostumbrados como estaban a verlas a todas horas. Ensilló a la yegua tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón tronando dentro de su pecho y el miedo a ser descubierta palpable, casi sofocándola, se aseguro de que la pequeña puerta de los pollos estuvieran abierta dado que no podía llevárselos consigo, prefería que estuvieran libres a encerrados por los Dioses sabían cuánto tiempo.

Una vez que Rosetta estuvo lista, ató las dos mochilas a la silla de montar y luego con un arnés de cuero atado a su cuerpo aseguró a Mellea a sí misma, puesto que necesitaría las dos manos para maniobrar el caballo con más precisión; una vez eso estuvo listo, silenciosamente llevó al animal fuera manteniéndose en las partes más oscuras dado que ese día había luna cuarto creciente e iluminaba un poco, con la capa que siempre mantenía en el establo cubriendo las dos figuras femeninas dirigiéndose hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de su propiedad.

Si no bien había llegado a las espesuras un brillo llamó su atención, y cuando giró a ver que era tuvo que contener una imprecación puesto que su casa en la que había vivido por algunos años ya estaba empezando a incendiarse, con llamaradas de intenso naranja-rojizo elevándose rápidamente junto al humo negro que estas despedían. Más no fue eso lo que le causo terror, no, fue lo que pudo distinguir gracias a la luz de fuego lo que la hizo temblar con pavor.

Dos hombres portando armaduras negras.

Con un miedo atroz recorriendo sus venas, aplastó el pánico que comenzaba a atenazarla y continúo guiando a la yegua entre los arboles hasta alcanzar el camino segundario que había descubierto al año de mudarse a ese lugar, que no era tan concurrido y estaba casi olvidado por el principal; fue allí donde segura de estar a una muy buena distancia y al instante estaba galopando en el amparo de la noche solo guiándose por los pocos rayos lunares y su conocimiento del lugar.

No supo si los individuos habían descubierto que ni ella ni la bebe estaban dentro de la casa, por lo que galopo a cuello tendido, ignorando olímpicamente pensamientos de su hogar que seguramente a esas alturas no fuera mas que ceniza y rezo para que sus pollos fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para salir de la caballeriza si estos decidían incendiarla, pero en dado caso los atacantes se darían cuenta de su escapada e irían a por ellas.

Pero eso no podía permitirlo, la seguridad de su pequeña estaba en juego.

En lo que estaba segura fueron las dos horas mas largas de su vida, la azabache maniobro hasta alcanzar las calles de _Portoferraio_, y desde allí se mantuvo oculta mientras se dirigía a los muelles, ocultando su figura y la de su hijita con la capa negra que llevaba, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente al _Rose_, donde descendió rápidamente, abrazando a Pigro quien salió de entre las sombras urgiéndola a subir mientras él se encargó de llevar el caballo al barco, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba desanclando del muelle y zarpando lejos de la costa y su hermosa baila de corales.

"¿Están ambas bien?" pregunto el joven hombre de cabello oscuro, su mirada recorriéndolas mientras las llevaba bajo cubierta a su camarote.

"Si, logramos escapar a tiempo" temblorosamente acostó a la chiquilla en la cama luego de quitarle los zapatos y depositar las dos mochilas a un lado de esta.

Le tomó algo de tiempo hacer que la beba se volviera a dormir, pero debido a que los días anteriores ni siquiera ella había descansado debidamente, el balanceo ligero del navío en el mar la termino arrullando lentamente.

Su hermano le tendió un pequeño vaso de cristal de donde tomo un trago de coñac para calmar sus nervios, luego de varias respiraciones profundas le hizo una señal para que la acompañara a un rincón del cuarto donde estaban dos butacas y se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"Dime qué paso" Pigro no perdió el tiempo, pues aun sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas de cuando recibió el mensaje de preparar todo para partir a la llegada de ella.

Gioca frunció el ceño observando los tres monitos descansar junto a la infante, mientras que Icarus, su cuervo estaba inmóvil en la parte de atrás de la silla que estaba en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Con un suspiro algo tembloroso, ella le contó en voz baja con detalle lo sucedido salvo por el incendio de la casa pues aun no podía pensar en ello sin que le doliera, después de todo allí había nacido su hija y construido hermosos recuerdos.

Después de hablar largo y tendido por unos minutos, por fin estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que fijaron un curso especifico inmediatamente.

"¿Puedo tomar prestado tu escritorio por un momento? yo… necesito escribir algo" inquirió cansadamente, observando a su bebe intensamente, exhausta de los percances de las semanas anteriores, pero sin poder conciliar el sueño antes de que organizara todo.

"Seguro, no hay problema" con un suspiro él revolvió sus cabellos, estresado con toda la situación. "Yo iré a cubierta para ayudar a los demás, además de fijar el curso" y con eso le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su hermana, antes de marcharse del camarote.

La muchacha permaneció unos minutos sentada en la silla con la vista clavada en su hija, sabiendo que era lo que tenia que hacer para mantenerla a salvo y aunque eso rompía su corazón en mil pedazos, no había otra alternativa. Así pues, tomó una onda respiración y agarrando pluma, papiro y tinta, comenzó a redactar una carta apresuradamente, incluyendo tantos detalles como fueran pertinentes, aguantándose las lágrimas al redactar la misiva en varias ocasiones. Después de tener eso listo, acomodo los dos bolsos pertinentemente de acuerdo a los cambios que ahora se iban a presentar y finalmente, se acostó junto a la pequeña, atesorando cada momento que tuviera junto a ella.

Porque muy bien podía ser el último.

.

.

Arribaron a su destino apenas cinco horas después, poco antes del alba.

Livorno, era una provincia de la región de Toscana, con su capital nombrada de la misma manera, Livorno, se encontraba convenientemente en acceso fácil y rápido desde la Isla de Elba, que era donde todos ellos tenían su residencia, y donde actualmente Peche estaba entregando mercancía con su barco atracado en el muelle, visto de partir en dos días más o menos para volver a su hogar.

Inmediatamente después de asegurar el navío y echar ancla, Pigro mando a un hombre de su tripulación en busca del capitán, quien lo más probable era que estuviera en su camarote, puesto que el rubio no le gustaba mucho quedarse en tierra los días antes de salir a mar abierto. La chica de cabello azabache estaba tensa con miedo y otras emociones que se negaba a dejar fluir en ese momento pues sabía que iba a necesitar toda la fortaleza que tenía y más cuando su otro hermano apareciera, pues estaba segura de que se suscitaría una discusión por los planes que ella tenía trazados.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, porque en cuestión de media hora, el joven hombre de claro cabello estaba subiendo a cubierta con su ropa desarreglada como si se hubiera vestido descuidadamente en su prisa por salir de su camarote, con una expresión seria y preocupada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" inmediatamente demandó al entrar a la habitación del capitán, bajando su tono de voz al darse cuenta que la beba estaba durmiendo en la cama, y chequeando a la muchacha de pies a cabeza después de darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo que nos temíamos, solo que con una adicción aun mas peligroso a la ecuación" los ojos gris plomo se fijaron en la llama de la vela puesta en la mesita frente a las dos sillas y el sillón, ubicados en un rincón del cuarto.

"Nunca nos imaginamos que se tratara de ellos" Pigro murmuró pinchando el puente de su nariz obviamente con los nervios a flor de piel. "Después de todo hace ya varios años que no sabemos de ellos, que pensamos estaban acabados por completo, aunque al parecer no es así y solo estuvimos todo este tiempo engañándonos a nosotros mismos" agregó con los labios en una fina línea blanca.

"¿Podrían dejar de hablar en círculo y decirme de una vez de qué diablos están hablando?" exclamó Peche irritado, pero procurando mantener el tono de voz bajo, puesto que sabia que la chiquilla de ojos azul-violáceos dormía plácidamente en el mismo cuarto.

"Pigro se refiere, por supuesto, a los Santos Negros que Avido de Altar Negro manejaba en la red de mafia en Venecia" Gioca masajeó sus sienes con cansancio, en su rostro podía distinguirse dos círculos oscuros que indicaban lo poco que había dormido en los pasados días.

Incluso con decirlo en voz alta le era difícil de aceptar.

"¡Eso no puede ser posible, creí que aquellos Santos Dorados habían acabado con la Organización de Nero!" dijo en un susurró un poco más alto. Su piel se tornó pálida al captar las implicaciones de la situación, aunque una parte de el se negaba a creer que aquello fuera cierto. "¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Completamente segura de lo que viste? Podrías estar equivocada o algo así"

"Estoy segura, puesto que los vi cuando las llamas empezaron a consumir mi casa" su tono fue seco, pero por dentro tembló al recordar la escena y lo que podría haber pasado de no haber escuchado a su instinto interior de huir. "Y hasta donde yo se hay ochenta y ocho armaduras, bien podría ser cualquiera de esas… no necesariamente los mismo que nos tenia bajo su yugo en antaño" aunque por dentro algo le decía que era demasiado sospechoso, pues solo aquellos cuatro fallecidos habían sabido que ella estaba relacionada con la Isla Reina Muerte y la familia que controlaba los poderes de la máscara.

Ambos hombres se miraron alarmados, pues ese pedazo de información no lo había revelado la chica con anterioridad, y si fuera posible perdieron un poco mas de color al caer en cuenta de la desgracia que podía haber pasado y todas las posibilidades derivadas de esta.

Después de todo podían tener un equivalente de ochenta y ocho sujetos bien trastornados tras de sí con poderes fuera de ese mundo queriendo matarlos, un pensamiento bastante alarmante por no decir más.

"¡Sangrientos infiernos!" murmuró el rubio chico pasándose una mano algo inestable por sus cabellos atados descuidadamente en su típica coleta. "Ustedes dos podrían haber muerto…"

"O ser capturadas por esos malditos" masculló haciendo una mueca el castaño.

"Precisamente… esto esta mas allá de nuestras posibilidades ya que no sabemos si Nero está de nuevo en funcionamiento o no" ella asintió, reuniendo valor para decir las siguientes palabras, aunque estas parecieran atoradas en su garganta negándose a salir.

Puesto que una vez lo hicieran no habría marcha atrás.

"Tenemos que planear algo, no podemos dejar que nos acorralen nuevamente" los ojos azul oscuro de Peche recorrieron el lugar, inquieto y asustado no por su seguridad, sino por la de las dos figuras femeninas del camarote. "¡Ya han estado muy cerca de herirlas a ambas, no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!" rápidamente comenzó a pasearse como un tigre enjaulado, su mente yendo a toda velocidad buscando una solución.

Los dos jóvenes hombres se internaron en una discusión de ideas por un tiempo, contemplando cada cosa que se les ocurría pero luego desechándola rápidamente encontrando fallo tras fallo en cada plan que hicieron lo que ocasionó que terminaran frustrados y con los nervios a flor de piel mientras que la muchacha solo permaneció sentada con la vista fija en la figura menuda en la cama a una distancia de ellos, con una expresión de pesar y dolor, lamentando y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo la sangre que corría por sus venas, pues era seguramente esta la que ponía en peligro a su inocente hija.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, pues si lo que su hermano le había comentado sobre los guerreros revividos en Grecia era verdad, entonces aun había un rayo de esperanza, e incluso si el Canceriano se negaba a cuidar de la beba por cualquier motivo ajeno al que pudiera imaginarse, cosa que realmente dudaba pues él no era de esos que le daba la espalda a los inocentes, aun existía la posibilidad que cualquier otro Santo en aquel lugar se encargaría de velar por la chiquilla.

Estuvo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta al principio que sus dos hermanos habían dejado de discutir hacía unos segundos.

Eso fue hasta que uno de ellos habló.

"¿Gioca, no deberías estar aportando algo a esta discusión? Es algo que te concierne particularmente a ti" gruñó Peche con el ceño fruncido ferozmente y los brazos en jarras.

"Es cierto, hasta ahora no has dicho ni una palabra… ¿Por qué?" el otro joven hombre asintió, entornando los ojos con algo de sospecha.

Ella simplemente apretó los labios en una fina línea blanca, despegando su vista de la infanta con mucha reluctancia para mirar a sus dos hermanos en silencio, con una expresión insondable en su rostro de pálida piel.

"No pareces particularmente preocupada por crear un plan" Pigro murmuró confundido hasta que repentinamente su mirada almendrada se ilumino con conocimiento. "¿Ya tú tienes un plan, no es así? Por eso no has comentado nada"

"¿Que? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?" la irritación se volvió palpable en el rubio, pues sentía que había estado hablando como tonto durante tanto tiempo cuando la joven ya tenia algo en mente.

"Porque… seguramente no va a gustarnos ni un poco" terminó suspirando el otro muchacho, pinchando nuevamente el puente de su nariz al darse cuenta de la obviedad del asunto. "Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no?" este sonrió con desgana, al verla asentir cansadamente.

"Bueno, soy todo oídos" el hombre de claros cabellos entrecerró la mirada, mientras se recostaba de una de las paredes de madera cruzando sus brazos.

Tomando una profunda respiración la azabache finalmente hablo.

"Es simple en realidad" comenzó con voz suave, observando nuevamente a su pequeñita y no pudiendo detenerse, se acerco a ella acariciando su corto cabello negro, tan igual al suyo propio. "En unas horas, uno de ustedes llevara a Mellea en su barco a un lugar en secreto que solo nosotros tres conoceremos, mientras yo tomó otro rumbo para despistar a los Santos Negros en lo que ella es llevada a salvo al donde será protegida con seguridad"

"No" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, negando tercamente mas que reacios a que su hermana hiciera de señuelo.

"Si" los ojos gris plomo de la joven mujer refulgieron en la oscuridad, inamovible en su decisión. "Lo más importante aquí es poner a mi hija a salvo lejos del alcance de los desgraciados que nos están cazando, y solo hay un lugar en el que puedo pensar que puede asegurarme que ella no será herida" fulminándolos con la mirada, agregó. "Y uno de ustedes lo hará antes de que el sol de la mañana alcance el cielo"

"¿Y cual es ese dichoso lugar que crees pueda ser mas seguro que estar con nosotros?" preguntó sarcásticamente el de cabellos claros, furioso con todo, pero especialmente con los desalmados que seguramente ahora mismo estarían siguiéndole la pista a la chica frente a él.

"El Santuario" dijo sucintamente ella.

Discutieron durante un tiempo, pero al final no pudieron convencer a la muchacha de que cambiara de parecer puesto que ella estaba firmemente afianzada en su plan. Y después de muchos argumentos en el que los dos hombres jóvenes estuvieron apunto de darle un puñetazo a la pared en frustración, se rindieron con cansancio.

No había como razonar con la joven madre, así pues, su voluntad se impuso ante los demás.

.

.

Veinte minutos después habían logrado ultimar los detalles de la partida, por lo que su hermano de cabello claro se fue para organizar la partida del barco _Santuario_ a Grecia, pues se había decidido al final que seria este quien llevara a la pequeña con los Santos de Athena debido a que su navío no era reconocido por los que los perseguían; finalmente la chica pudo pasar algo de tiempo al lado de su bebe sintiendo todo su ser quemarse al imaginar estar separada de ella por siguiera unas horas, ni que decir de un tiempo indefinido.

Iba a ser un infierno.

"Oh, _amore mio_… ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes" susurró con lágrimas anegando sus ojos, mientras suavemente acariciaba la cabecita de su hija. "Me hubiera gustado hacer este viaje contigo, escudarte de todo mal para que nunca sintieras la crudeza hiriente del mundo… pero no es posible, en cambio voy a tener que confiar en que tu padre pueda protegerte mientras estoy lejos de ti" al sentir la humedad en su mejilla la retiro apresuradamente pues notó que la beba comenzaba a despertar.

"¿_Mamma_?" Mellea murmuró soñolienta, su pequeño puñito restregó su rostro mientras bostezaba cansadamente.

"Hey, _mia bambina_" una sonrisa trémula se instaló en sus labios, tratando de aparentar normalidad, sin mucho éxito pues estaba exhausta y muy asustada por lo que el futuro les depararía, por si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al ver que la chiquilla fruncía el ceño confundida, ella la abrazo contra su pecho, tragando el nudo que atenazaba su garganta, casi ahogándola en el proceso. "Ven,_ mamma_ tiene que decirte algo muy importante, así que escucha con atención" al ver sus brillantes ojos iguales a los del padre mirarla con una sonrisa tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no sollozar abiertamente.

Era una injusticia que le estuviera pasando eso, que su mano se viera forzada a actuar, pero si había algo que había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo en las calles de Venecia, era que la justicia era para los ricos, los demás solo podían conformarse con la partida de cartas que el destino les arrojara y hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tenían.

Y ese momento no era la excepción.

Le tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, pero finalmente logró hacer que las palabras surgieran, sin importar que cada una fuera un cuchillo afilado clavándose en su corazón y alma.

"Veras… ¿Te acuerdas de tu tío, Peche?" al verla asentir animadamente luego de describirlo físicamente, continuo lentamente y con un tono tan animado como pudo reunir. "Bueno, pues dentro de unos minutitos él te dará un paseo en su barco a un lugar maravilloso algo lejos de aquí… y en ese lugar conocerás a una persona muy especial, ¿adivinas quién es?"

La niña negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grandes como la grana observándola atentamente, como si a sus dos años pudiera comprender totalmente lo que su madre decía.

"Veras a tu _papà_, y lo reconocerás porque llevara en su cabeza algo muy parecido a tu peluche favorito" ella comentó con una sonrisa muy grande que era muy dolorosa de mantener, pero necesaria puesto que no quería alarmarla.

Tomando el animal de felpa en forma de cangrejo ella lo movió en el aire graciosamente haciendo reír a la infanta.

"Tendrá unas patitas muy parecidas a estas, estoy segura lo reconocerás al instante" ella señalo las extremidades del crustáceo, para hacer más énfasis en que ella recordará todo. "Pero no debes decirle a nadie sobre él, porque es una sorpresa… un secretito entre tu y yo, por lo que hay que mantenerlo calladito hasta que estés frente a él… ¿Me lo prometes?"

La beba asintió animadamente balbuceando inentendibles palabras, y Gioca se relajó ligeramente, pues sabía que cuando ella la hacia prometer algo, usualmente lo cumplía por más extraño que pareciera.

"Debes ser una muy buena niña mientras _mamma_ no está, ¿De acuerdo?" al ver que volvía a asentir, la azabache no pudo evitar abrazarla muy fuerte, cerrando sus ojos grises ante el punzante dolor en su alma pues el tiempo se acercaba de despedirse.

Tal vez de por vida.

Y efectivamente apenas quince minutos después hubo un toque en la puerta, la señal de que todo estaba preparado y debía ir a cubierta. Armándose de valor, le sonrió a su beba al tomarla de la mano junto con una de las mochilas de cuero, e inmediatamente Cappuccino salto en el hombre de la infanta haciendo ruiditos mientras ambas salían del camarote hacia las escaleras que las llevaría arriba.

"Todo esta listo" Peche dijo en voz baja, aun nada feliz por lo que estaban apunto de hacer, aunque una parte de él sabía que era lo correcto pues por lo menos los Santos de Athena podrían proteger a la chiquilla mucho mejor de lo que ellos mismo podrían.

Eso no significaba que tenia que gustarle la idea.

Gioca asintió, cargando a la beba en brazos mientras su capa las cubría a ambas, ocultándolas de los posibles ojos que pudieran estar observando en el inicio del alba mientras caminaban entre los muelles hasta alcanzar el barco designado, el _Santuario_. La muchacha pensó con ironía que este había sido nombrado precisamente por el lugar al que se dirigiría en breve, y esperaba les diera algo de suerte en su trayecto.

Una vez en cubierta, el joven hombre de claros cabellos comenzó a dar órdenes a la tripulación dejándole unos minutos de privacidad a la chica para decir adiós.

"Mellea, ven aquí, _amore mio _¿recuerdas lo que te dije, _bambina_?" la mujer se arrodilló frente a la pequeña, tomando sus manitas en las suyas más grandes, y mirándola fijamente con seriedad, pero aun así manteniendo una suavidad solo para ella.

Sus grandes ojos azul-violeta la observaron parpadeando algo desconcertada, hasta que pareció recordar lo dicho antes, por lo que sonrió ampliamente asintiendo entusiasmadamente.

"¡_Mamma,_ shss!" ella llevó su dedito a la boca en el símbolo universal para callar, haciendo soniditos como si le estuviera diciendo que guardaría el secreto.

"¡Así es, _piccola mia_, shss!" la azabache sonrió temblorosamente antes de darle un abrazo muy fuerte a su hija, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho ante la inminente separación. "_Ti amo_, mucho, mucho…" ella susurró contra sus cabellos, gravando en su memoria el olor y la calidez de su pequeño cuerpecito en su alma.

"¿_Mamma_?"

El tono confundido de la beba se escuchó alto y claro, por lo que la joven mujer de ojos grises trató de desviar su atención de sus inestables emociones, pues no quería que ella tuviera lo que podría ser el ultimo recuerdo de su madre llorosa mientras se despedían.

"Todo esta bien, ahora es tiempo de que vayas a conocer a tu _papà_ y le das un beso de mi parte, ¿Está bien?" acarició suavemente las redondeadas mejillas antes de besarla en la frente y llevarla hacia donde estaba Peche parado observándolas con una expresión inescrutable.

El alto joven le dio un abrazo de hierro.

"Más te vale esconderte bien de estos desgraciados, por que de lo contrario estarás en problemas cuando regrese" masculló contra su oído, cuidando de que nadie más los oyera, especialmente no la niña parada a unos centímetros de ellos.

"Tu solo concéntrate en llevar a mi hija a salvo al Santuario" ella le dijo con seriedad, pues en ese plan no podía haber error alguno. "Cuando llegues allí pide ver al Santo Dorado de Cancer específicamente, si por alguna razón él no esta disponible entonces pregunta por Albafika de Piscis, seguramente él podrá protegerla si el anterior no puede" agregó apresuradamente, como si antes no hubieran discutido esa misma cosa.

"Así lo hare, hermanita" el rubio rodó los ojos en un intento de aligerar la tensión del momento, sin mucho éxito.

"_Addio_, Mellea. Pórtate bien, _mia_ _bambina_" le sonrió con tanta sinceridad como pudo reunir, antes de darle un último abrazo y después girar abruptamente para bajar del navío, con un dolor laceran en el corazón, pero sin atreverse a voltear una ultima vez, de lo contrario no sabia si tenia la fuerza suficiente como para seguir con su plan descabellado.

Gioca permaneció en el muelle largo rato, incluso tiempo después de que el _Santuario_ se hubiera perdido en el horizonte. No encontró manera de que sus piernas se movieran del lugar, sintiendo lagrimas heladas resbalar por su rostro; solo la mano de Pigro en su hombro logro sacarla del estado agónico de la separación que sentía al no tener a su pequeña junto a ella.

Pero la verdad es que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí, pues su plan debía tomar acción de lo contrario se arriesgaba a poner en peligro a su hija, por lo que, enderezando los hombros, se limpió el rostro de la humedad residente allí y giró a ver a su hermano de cabellos oscuros.

"Ya es tiempo… manos a la obra" y con eso le dio la espalda al horizonte, descartando la capa que la cubría mientras se internaba en los muelles con paso firme y una determinación inquebrantable.

.

.

Dos semanas.

Ese fue el tiempo que logró permanecer oculta de los Santos Negros, mientras se trasladaba de un lugar a otro ya fuera por tierra o por mar, manteniendo un equilibrio precario donde dejaba solo pequeñas pistas para que estos la siguieran hasta que calculó que la beba estaría pisando tierra firme en Grecia, y esperaba, estuviera ya bajo la protección del Santuario y los guerreros residentes allí. Después de ello, comenzó a borrar cualquier pista que pudiera llevarlos a ella, pues no tenía ningún deseo de morir en sus manos.

Viajaba ligera de equipaje con solo un bolso de cuero al hombro, con lo esencial sin nada de valor encima. Incluso dejo a Tonto y su pareja con Pigro, pues era una señal muy vistosa que podía llevarlos a ella su era vista, pero a quien no pudo ahuyentar fue a Icarus quien la seguía a una distancia prudente siempre manteniéndose apartado de las personas, pero en las ocasiones en que ella lo llamó, esta acudió a su hombro fielmente.

Gioca viajaba en un barco mercante en donde consiguió pasaje barato pues se había negado a viajar con alguno de los barcos pertenecientes a su flota por seguridad de ellos, haciéndose pasar por un chico en todo momento. Esa noche había una ligera tormenta que tenía a las olas meciendo el navío de un lado al otro, manteniendo a la tripulación mayormente en cubierta pues no podían dejar que los sacara de curso, y fue allí donde el ataque ocurrió.

Vino de ninguna parte.

De un momento a otro estaban todos concentrado en su tarea cuando un grito se escuchó por encima de la torrencial lluvia, y al instante siguiente todo fue un pandemonio de sangre y chillidos mientras dos personas portando Cloths Negras como la misma noche atacaban a diestro y siniestro sin importarle nada. La muchacha se congeló por un momento en terror, pero rápidamente la adrenalina la hizo actuar, escondiéndose en las sombras mientras pensaba que hacer, pero estaba en alta mar y el puerto mas cerca quedaba a por lo menos día y medio de viaje por lo que nadar hasta allí no le serviría pues probablemente se ahogaría a medio camino si ninguno de los depredadores marinos la alcazaba primero.

Sin embargo, no pudo decidir qué hacer pues al momento siguiente parte de la pared y los barriles en los que estaba escondida estallaron, lanzándola al aire y aterrizando fuertemente contra cubierta. Al instante sintió como si su cabeza hubiera sido abierta de par en par, el dolor tan intenso que apenas podía respirar, sus oídos no podían registrar sonido mas allá de un pitido agudo y estaba segura de la humedad que le corría por el rostro no era lluvia debido a que se sentía viscosa.

Su vista borrosa medio enfocó a los dos Santos Negros, quien al parecer la miraban fijamente con desapasionadas expresiones en sus rostros antes de que uno de ellos levantara un brazo y un destello después la muchacha sentía como la madera del barco que ya estaba dañada por los ataques y el fuego que en algún momento había iniciado, se partía en varios pedazos súbitamente, lanzando a la tripulación que aun estaba con vida y todo lo demás al mar.

Cuando su cuerpo casi sin fuerzas y aturdido golpeó el agua helada, sintió que ya no había nada más que hacer pues no importaba cuanto intentaba levantar sus extremidades estas parecían pesar toneladas, su ultimo pensamiento fue que esperaba que su hija creciera sana y a salvo, antes de que la inconsciencia la dominara, dejando que el mar la llevara a la deriva…

A su muerte.

**Conitnuar...**

* * *

**¡Chan-Chan-chan~! ¡Lo sientoooooo! Pero ciertas cosas ****debían**** pasar D: ¡Para empezar no nos maten plz! *se ocultan tras la estatua de Athena***

**Esperare sus canticos y antorchas en forma de review por lo que acabo de hacer...:'v**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	5. Blue Pearl

**¡Hello, Minna-san! ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fanfic, pero no se preocupen aun falta un cap mas por subir, ****así**** que no me queda decirle mas que disfruten de la lectura :3**

**Por cierto a la persona que dejo un comentario como Guest, pues solo me queda decirte que en el de Asmita no se menciono nada sobre Gioca para no dar muchos spoilers D:, pero cualquier duda siempre pueden dejarme un review ¡y nosotras les responderemos gustosas!**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**Blue Pearl"**_

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario.**

**Marzo, 09 de 1749**

Peche caminó con decisión hacia el lugar que debía ir, sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor más que para asegurarse de que todo era seguro para él y sus acompañantes, sin contar con la preciosa carga que debía entregar sana y salva. Aun podía sentir el cansancio que esos días de viaje en alta mar junto con la presión de la preocupación sobre su hermana allá afuera sola e indefensa, sin contar con que la beba después de unas horas se había inquietado y llorado mas de lo que el la había visto hacer en toda su vida, y que finalmente se había dormido debido al agotamiento, pero lo que tenían que hacer no podía esperar.

Finalmente, dejaron la aldea de Rodorio atrás, una vez uno de los hombres de su tripulación se aseguro de que iban por buen camino, y en menos de dos horas se encontraron frente a lo que parecía un guardia, patrullando por los alrededores que se negó a dejarlos pasar por ningún motivo, ya llevaban unos minutos discutiendo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una mujer acercarse.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" inquirió la muchacha de pálida piel y cabello rebelde de color naranja cobrizo, sus sagaces pero amables ojos violetas observándolos con curiosidad.

"_Signora_, solo requerimos una audiencia urgente con el Santo de Cancer, pero esta persona no nos ha querido ni escuchar" Peche inmediatamente se volvió a la mujer, sus ojos claros fijos en ella, intentando transmitirle la urgencia de la situación, puesto que necesitaba regresar cuanto antes a Italia para ayudar a su hermana.

"Hmmm, Cancer, ¿no?" al verlo asentir, ella sonrió calmadamente, y se giró en dirección opuesta de las que ellos habían llegado, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que la siguieran. "Entonces, es por aquí"

"Extraños no deberían ingresar al Santuario, así como así, Vestal, Además no tiene autoridad para decidir eso" el guardia, un joven que recientemente había entrado a trabajar allí, frunció el ceño desdeñoso ante la osadía de aquella mujer.

"¿Oh? Pues se nota que eres nuevo por aquí, porque le informo de que no solo llevo alrededor de una década trabajando aquí, si no que tengo mucha mas autoridad de decidir quien ingresa y quien no a este lugar" sus ojos violetas relampaguearon con ingenio, puesto que ella estaba mas que cansada de todos los deberes que tenia que sobrellevar sin contar con el montón de papeleo que aun descansada en su escritorio. "Además, si estas personas fueran peligrosas el Santo Dorado se encargaría de ellos. Pero dudo que quieran hacer daños aquí, porque si así fuera no se hubieran detenido a discutir contigo" y con eso ella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al inicio de las Doce Casas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto, y finalmente cuando vislumbraron el primer Templo Zodiacal, Aries, ella los hizo detener y les informo que ella misma iría a avisarle al Caballero de su presencia pero que ellos debían esperar allí, a lo que el pequeño grupo de jóvenes hombres asintieron agradecidos de no tener que luchar ni nada parecido para ser recibidos.

"Gracias, _signora_, pero en dado caso de que el Santo de Cancer no esté dispuesto a vernos nos gustaría solicitar la presencia de Albafika de Piscis, pero solo en ultima instancia… y disculpe las molestias" sus ojos claros estaba serios y fijos en la joven, quien simplemente asintió, aunque luciendo algo confusa antes de marcharse.

Peche suspiró una vez que la mujer desapareció en la primera Casa, sintiendo los nervios tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo, y preguntándose no por primera vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto en ir allí, pero no había vuelta atrás, era por la seguridad de la pequeña que hacía aquello.

Solo esperaba que el Caballero fuera a aceptar su petición.

.

.

"Manigoldo-sama, tiene visitas"

La voz de una mujer interrumpió los pensamientos del Santo de Cancer, quien se encontraba trazando en su mente la siguiente travesía que iba a tomar para encontrar a la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos grises, que estaba constantemente presente en su cabeza desde que había revivido y a la cual se había tomado un mes entero tratando de encontrar sin éxito, cabe destacar. Aun se maldecía al no haber averiguado antes donde vivía ella, pero entre carta y carta realmente no se le había ocurrido, y viendo que la dirección a la que sus misivas llegaban no era más que un sitio donde la joven recogía su correspondencia, estaba a la deriva.

Desde que revivió había tenido la intención de buscarla, pero Shion, el nuevo Patriarca les había negado salir del Santuario por lo menos el primer mes por asuntos de seguridad y algo más que no termino de agradarle, aunque al Santo de Geminis, Aspros, no tuvo reparo en dejar marchar, pero eso era un caso aparte que él muy bien sabia no debía tocar a menos que quisiera un muy cabreado Defteros en su puerta. Sin embargo, luego de que por fin tuvieron carta blanca para salir, se llevó una decepción enorme al no encontrar ni rastro de su mujer, sin contar con que las cartas que le había enviado habían sido devueltas sin abrir, dejándolo desconcertado y preguntándose si ella había cambiado de residencia y no sabía que él estaba de nuevo con vida.

Porque incluso ahora, unos cuatro meses luego de su resurrección preferían mantener anonimato fuera de Grecia.

Él parpadeo sorprendido, y giró su mirada azul-violácea hacia la joven mujer que portaba ropas blancas de Vestal, su mano la cual estaba previamente jugando con el collar metálico que portaba una perla azul el cual había tenido consigo desde que revivió, se detuvo, y solo tardó un segundo en recordarla puesto que, aunque por lo general no se molestaba en memorizar a las que trabajan en esos cargos, la muchacha frente a él era inolvidable no solo por su conocida torpeza, sino además por aquellos indomables rizos que parecían tener vida propia.

"Hey, palillo pelirrojo, ¿necesitas algo?" él preguntó con aburrimiento, recostando sus pies en el escritorio de su despacho, algo que incluso después de revivir no utilizaba tanto como sus otros compañeros.

"Yo no, pero usted tiene visitantes" Nerys sonrió ligeramente, puesto que ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a los apodos que él y el Caballero de Escorpio le aplicaban. A decir verdad no le molestaban pues con tantas Vestales alrededor no esperaba que todos los Santos de Athena recordaran sus nombres, mucho menos los más problemáticos del lugar.

"¿Oh?" una ceja azulada se alzó, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, entre esos un mapa de Italia que estaba abierto de par en par frente a él. "Pues diles que se larguen, no estoy de humor para recibir a ningún aldeano"

"Bueno, no parecían aldeanos. Y estoy segura de que eran extranjeros puesto que ellos hablaban en italiano" la mujer murmuró ladeando la cabeza a un lado, sin notar que el hombre frente a ella se tensaba.

"¿italiano, dices?" Manigoldo inquirió inmediatamente recordando a la tripulación de aquella mujer. Y prontamente se levantó de su asiento, pensando que quizás eran ellos, y si esos chiquillos estaban allí seguramente la azabache también lo estaría. "¿Dónde están esas personas?"

"¿Eh? Pues están esperando a la entrada de Aries. Les dije que vendría a buscarlo, pero no podían ingresar" la pelirroja informó, observando curiosa al alto hombre. Pero súbitamente recordó que la necesitaban en la recamara Papal, así que, haciendo una mueca de horror, se giró y con una ultima descuidada reverencia se despidió, marchándose apresurada.

El Canceriano no perdió tiempo luego de que la Vestal se marchara y salió de su propio Templo, bajando las escaleras con mas prisa de la que usualmente tenia, pero cuidando de no dar muestra de que algo iba mal, pues sabía que las personas que trabajaban allí eran unos cotillas, especialmente las Vestales que atendían las Casas de estos. Para cuando llego finalmente a su destino, sus nervios estaban ardiendo, y en su interior sabía que haría con aquella mujer cuando pusieran sus manos en ella, asegurando cosas pecaminosas que harían sonrojar a los mas inocentes de sus compañeros, sin embargo, al llegar frente a las personas no percibió a la muchacha por ningun lado.

¿Qué demonios? Se pregunto desconcertado y algo irritado, mientras contemplaba a un joven rubio.

.

.

Peche casi soltó una imprecación cuando por fin poso su vista en el Santo Dorado de Cancer, pues la última vez que lo había visto había sido hacía muchos años atrás y su memoria era algo vaga sobre él, pero, sin embargo, ahora que lo tenia en frente solo podía pensar que había sido un completo estúpido al no darse cuenta de la situación. Si hubiera pensado con mas claridad y sacado cuentas como era debido, estaba seguro de que él y sus otros amigos hubiera puestos las piezas juntas y descubierto el secreto que Gioca muy convenientemente se había guardado para si misma hasta este momento.

Y conociendo a su hermanita como lo hacía, no había tenido sentido que ella se acostara con cualquier hombre por allí tan descuidadamente como para salir embarazada. Simplemente ella no era así, por lo que él y sus otros hermanos habían especulado que probablemente la azabache había sido agredida sexualmente y no quería decirlo, por lo que dejaron estar el tema por su paz mental.

Pero al posar su mirada en aquel alto hombre toda duda se resolvió inmediatamente.

"Eres uno de los mocosos que estaba con Gioca en Venecia, ¿no?" Manigoldo entornó los ojos, detallando a cada uno de los cinco jóvenes que estaban frente a él, todos encapuchados, pero ninguno era los que él recordaba de la ultima vez, aunque si le resulto vagamente familiar.

"Es increíble que ni Leo ni Mauro se hayan dado cuenta, con lo que se parecen los dos" murmuró para sí mismo Peche, negando con la cabeza ante la estupidez que los cegó, ignorando por un momento al Caballero frente a él.

"Mira muchacho no tengo todo el día para tus tonterías, así que di lo que has venido a decir pues tengo cosas que hacer" impaciente, el Canceriano cruzó sus brazos, preguntándose para que la joven lo habría enviado en vez de venir ella misma a encararlo. Pero no perdería la oportunidad de sonsacarle información, y reclamarle él mismo la situación, aparte de que aun debía averiguar que era lo que ella había intentado esconderle durante la Guerra Santa.

"Pronto lo entenderá" fue todo lo que el rubio le dijo, y luego de fulminarlo con la mirada por unos segundos dio una señal a uno de sus amigos para que se acercara a ellos. "Se nos fue encomendada la tarea de entregársela, debe protegerla a toda costa" hizo hincapié en lo último, como si él otro fuera imbécil como para no captar la urgencia del pedido.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, engendro?" gruñó Manigoldo con toda la intención de echarlos luego de obtener la información que requería, pero rápidamente calló al notar que el joven apartaba la capa y dejaba entrever a una pequeña que aparentemente estaba dormida. "¿Qué diablos?" murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño más que confundido.

"Su nombre es Mellea, y debido a ciertas circunstancias Gioca nos encargó que su hija fuera traída al Santuario y entregada a sus manos por protección" su mirada clara lo fulminó, dejando en claro que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Manigoldo sintió como si alguien hubiera vertido ácido en sus venas al escuchar la palabra 'hija' de boca del rubio, pensando que seguramente la azabache no hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para desestimar sus palabras el día que partieron de _Porto Santo Stefano_, especialmente luego de las misivas intercambiadas… pero recordó tardíamente que ella parecía estar ocultándole algo, y ahora sabia que era aquello. La amargura mezclada con la furia inundó su cuerpo haciendo que su cosmos destellara por un segundo antes de ponerlo bajo control rápidamente, pues al parecer la joven mujer había roto su promesa y yacido con otro hombre, y no contenta con eso también tuvo a un vástago de esa persona.

Justo cuando abría la boca para decirle que se largaran pues no iba a aceptar ninguna mierda de ella, pues solo era una mentirosa desgraciada como todas las demás, la criatura se removió en los brazos de quien la sostenía y restregando su carita, abrió los ojos. Pero no fue sino hasta que ella posó su mirada en la del Guerrero Atheniense que el Canceriano contuvo la respiración.

Grandes ojos de intenso color azul violeta le devolvieron la mirada.

Sabía que conocía esos ojos, ¿y como no hacerlo? Ya que cada vez que se miraba al espejo estos le devolvían la mirada.

Con el corazón martillándole alocadamente en el pecho sintió perder color. Por primera vez después de descubrir que Gioca había tenido una beba, realmente detallo al infante, notando los cortos mechones negros que sin duda había heredado de su madre, su piel clara con suaves mejillas sonrosadas mostrando cuan saludable era, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de que tanto la forma como el color de los ojos de aquella chiquilla eran igualitos a los suyos.

No podía ser… ¿o sí?

Mentalmente hizo cálculos tomando en cuenta los detalles de la cría, e inevitablemente llego a la misma conclusión que su instinto llevaba tiempo indicándole pero que había estado muy reacio a aceptar, pero no podía negar ni el parecido ni tampoco que las sumas encajaban con el posible nacimiento de la beba con el primer y único día que paso con la mujer de ojos grises; sin contar con que si rememoraba correctamente, no había usado protección cuando yacio con ella, aunque normalmente nunca era así de descuidado, esa vez lo había olvidado.

Y las consecuencias de ello, lo estaban mirando a la cara.

Súbitamente fue sacado de su estupor, por la misma criatura que acababa de mover su mundo de una forma tan brutal; la niña hizo un ruido inentendible y sus ojos azul violáceos súbitamente se agrandaron brillando con intensidad mientras sus bracitos regordetes se extendieron hacia el alto hombre de corto cabello azul.

"_¡Papà granchio!_"

Mellea se estiró hacia el Canceriano, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo Manigoldo la tomó en brazos sosteniéndola con algo de incomodidad y shock, aun manteniendo la vista fija en sus facciones infantiles, pero que indudablemente eran una mezcla de ambos padres. La niña balbuceaba animadamente mientras con su mano libre tocaba el protector dorado de la Cloth en forma de patas de cangrejo que portaba en su cabeza.

"¿Mellea, sabes quién es este _signor_?" Peche inquirió, mas que sorprendido por las palabras de la chiquilla y su acción.

"_Papà granchio_" la pequeña asintió rápidamente hacia el rubio, balbuceando rápidamente mientras sus piernitas se balanceaban y ella apoyaba la mejilla en la Armadura Dorada y le enseñaba el peluche en forma de cangrejo a todos, como queriendo mostrarles el parecido entre ambos. "¡_Mamma_, dijo shss! _¡Papà granchio, _shss_!_" llevó su dedito a sus labios, y los miro con seriedad.

"Bueno, eso no lo vi venir" el rubio susurró, negando con la cabeza, pues era obvio que la niña sabia quien era su padre desde el principio. Pincho el puente de su nariz, pensando que él y su hermana tendrían una charla muy larga cuando se volvieran a ver, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado observó al hombre que aun parecía congelado con la mirada fija en la infanta en sus brazos. "Nuestra misión esta hecha, ahora es su turno de cuidar de ella ya que nosotros debemos irnos" le informó entregándole una mochila de cuero junto con una carta sellada al sorprendido Santo. "Dentro de ese sobre Gioca explica todo"

Y luego de despedirse de la chiquilla que consideraba como su sobrinita, él se marcho con sus hombres de regreso a su nave, pues aun había cosas que hacer, entre esas encontrar a una mujer azabache de ojos grises.

.

.

Manigoldo fijó su vista en la mocosa que jugaba calmadamente en el suelo de su habitación con el peluche en forma de cangrejo, mientras balbuceaba alegremente en una mezcla de italiano y habladurías de bebe junto a ruiditos provenientes del pequeño mono que en un principio no había notado estaba con ella, mientras que él sostenía en sus manos la dichosa carta, debatiendo si abrirla o no, ya que no sabia si iba a manejar muy bien otras sorpresas luego de descubrir su inesperada paternidad.

Con un gruñido, rompió el sello y saco la hoja, escaneándola lentamente. Mas tuvo que re-leerla por temor a haber entendido mal, mas no era así.

'_Maigoldo…_

_Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esto mediante una carta, pero realmente no he tenido otra opción… a estas alturas Peche debió haberte entregado a Mellea, nuestra hija. _

_Sí, estoy consciente de que no tenias conocimiento previo de ella, y aunque me hubiera gustado decírtelo en el momento que me entere de que ella existía luego de aquella noche en Porto Santo Stefano, la verdad es que opte por ocultarla del mundo debido a la tensa situación con la Guerra Santa y a la posición que tu ocupabas en dicho conflicto…_

_Preferí que no se supiera de ella por temor a que alguien intentara dañarla por quien era su padre, ni siquiera mis hermanos saben quién la engendro, puesto que su seguridad era mi prioridad en el momento, sin embargo, eso no excusa el no habértelo dicho, y por eso lo siento mucho… Más no me ha quedado otra que hacértelo saber de esta forma tan poco adecuada, pues me he visto en una situación desesperada que amenazaba nuestras vidas, y al enterarme que habías milagrosamente vuelto a la vida, supe que no había nadie mas apto para protegerla de los que quiere hacerle daño. _

_Le encargue a Peche que la llevara contigo, pues nos hemos visto en la apretada situación de huir por nuestras vidas, y estoy segura te sorprenderá saber que los que nos acechan no son otros que hombres portadores de Cloths Negras, y debido a esto se que no hay manera de que pueda protegerla por mi cuenta, no contra personas con ese nivel de fuerza… no estoy segura de como se enteraron de donde vivía ni de mi conexión con la Isla Reina Muerte pero no imagino que nos atacaran por otra razón más que esa…_

_Por favor, protégela de todo mal… incluso si estas furioso conmigo por ocultarte este tremendo secreto, Mellea no tiene la culpa de nada, no hagas que ella pague por los pecados de su tonta madre… haré lo posible por redirigir la atención de los Santos Negros lejos de ella, y luego buscare la forma de llegar a ustedes. Así que hasta entonces, cuida de ella, por favor…_

_Gioca'_

Manigoldo masculló una imprecación por lo bajo, pues aquella mujer problemática aparentemente había decidido hacer de carnada fresca para los malditos que las seguían. Y aunque aun estaba impresionado por su sorpresiva paternidad, decidió concentrarse en la otra cosa importante allí, los Santos Negros estaban de nuevo en escena, algo que lo tenía desconcertado pues estaba seguro que él y Albafika los destruyeron a todos, mas aparentemente no era así.

Un tirón suave de su capa llamo su atención de inmediato, y al parpadear notó que la niña estaba parada a su lado observándolo con grandes ojos idénticos a los suyos propios.

"_Papà granchio,_ ¿bien?" inquirió ladeando la cabeza, confundida.

"¿Qué?" el Canceriano frunció el ceño desconcertado por sus palabras, preguntándose si seguiría llamándolo por aquel ridículo nombre. Además de que no tenia ni maldita idea que hacer con un infante a su cargo.

"Aquí" ella señalo su frente antes de inclinarse en puntillas y con su manito frotar el entrecejo del hombre, sorprendiéndolo enormemente; al instante ella se detuvo y soltó una risita, aplaudió animadamente con su vista fija en él felizmente. "Bien, ¿sí?"

El Santo de Cancer se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, pues lo había visto fruncir el ceño y lo tomó como que se sentía mal.

"Si, enana, estoy bien… tu madre por otro lado no se si lo estará" con un suspiro revolvió sus cabellos, tratando de descifrar que haría a continuación, puesto que no podía deshacerse de la niña ni entregársela a otra persona. Aunque lo había pensado al final se negó a pasar esa responsabilidad a alguien más por razones que no quiso mirar con detenimiento. "Ahora, veamos que hay en la bolsa, luego tendremos que hacerle una pequeña visita a Shion… aunque visualizo que no será algo muy cómodo que digamos" lo último lo murmuró por lo bajo.

Y efectivamente la reunión con el antiguo Santo de Aries fue más que incomoda, pero al final no hubo problema en que la chiquilla se quedara con él en el Santuario. También de que aprovecho para enviar una comitiva pequeña a investigar el paradero de la madre de la criatura, puesto que no era sabio irse de viaje con alguien tan pequeño e inocente en una misión peligrosa, además de que el alto hombre de corto cabello azul se volvería loco tratando de barajear una búsqueda junto con cuidar de alguien más aparte de sí mismo.

Al finalizar del día, Manigoldo estaba seguro de que dentro de poco el resto de los habitantes del Santuario se enteraría de la existencia de la pequeña, y a pesar que él no iba a darle explicaciones a nadie, excepto quizás Albafika por obvias razones, eventualmente sus demás compañeros se involucrarían en sus asuntos de buena voluntad.

"_Papà granchio,_ hambre" Mellea tironeó de la capa blanca del hombre, observándolo con grandes ojos azul violeta, su vestido lila estaba algo sucio después de jugar por todo el sitio y rodar por el suelo en más de una ocasión.

"Muy bien, escúchame atentamente, mocosa. Mi nombre es Manigoldo, ¿entendiste?" el frunció el ceño acuclillándose a su altura y poniendo una mano en su cabeza de cabellos negros azabache, igualitos a los de su madre.

"_Papà granchio_" la beba asintió, sonriendo abiertamente, ignorando completamente lo que él le había dicho. "¿Comer ahora?" inquirió nuevamente, dando golpecitos a su pancita en señal de que tenia hambre, en su mano izquierda portaba el dichoso peluche del que no parecía querer separarse para nada.

"Si, lo que sea, ven por aquí" con un suspiro irritado él la llevó al área de la cocina, el que por lo general las Vestales que iba de vez en cuando a limpiar el Templo mantenían impecable, pero que tenían prohibido tocar mas allá de eso, pues él prefería hacerse su propio alimento, y a base de sonar engreído, cocinaba muy bien.

Luego de preparar pasta a la napolitana, le sirvió una porción adecuada a la enana y una mas grande a si mismo mientras la veía sentarse en el banco de la mesa en la cocina con algo de dificultad mientras balanceaba sus cortas piernitas y balbuceaba con el monito en su hombro como si pudieran entenderse, y por todo lo que él sabía bien podría haber sido así. Incluso durante la cena, estuvo muy pensativo sobre los acontecimientos del día y sus sorpresas, además de que a la final no había chequeado el bolso que le entregaron, pero eso lo remediaría después.

"¡Rico!" la exclamación de ella lo saco de sus profundas cavilaciones y cuando alzo la mirada hacia ella, tuvo que contener una risotada.

La carita de la beba estaba toda llena de salsa y pedazos de espagueti, nada se había salvado ni el vestido lila que llevaba ni sus cortos cabellos negros, aparte del pequeño desastre de la mesa, pero ella no parecía importarle estar toda sucia, más él sabía que no podía dejarla así, por lo que tendría que darle un baño antes de acostarla. Al ver que ella intentaba bajarse del banco muy alto y estuvo a punto de caer, la tomó rápidamente de la parte de atrás del vestido alzándola en vilo; el Canceriano esperaba que llorara o se asustara, pero ella simplemente parpadeo y luego se rió aplaudiendo adorablemente.

"¡Yupi! ¡Más! ¡_Papà granchio,_ más!" su vocecita divertida le incitaba a mecerla en el aire, y aunque el Caballero lo negara sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida, antes de cargarla de esa forma hacia el baño pensando que en el bolso debía haber ropa para cambiarla.

La hora del baño resulto ser otro desastre, puesto que incluso la parte mas llana de la enorme charca labradas en el suelo que funcionaban por aguas termales internas, eran muy hondas para la pequeña, por lo que Manigoldo no tuvo de otra que retirar su armadura y tomar un baño con ella, de lo contrario probablemente se hubiera ahogado en menos de dos minutos. Le tomó alrededor de media hora asearla por completo y otra media hora mas intentar vestirla y meterla a la cama en el cuarto consiguiente al suyo que nunca había sido usado desde que él tenía memoria.

Al final cuando finalmente se durmió junto a aquel monito que había oído llamar Cappuccino, el Santo pudo sentarse en su habitación a revisar mas a fondo el bolso de cuero.

Ciertamente no se esperó encontrar cuatro diarios escritos por la mano de Gioca, y el cofre de madera blanca que había tallado especialmente para ella con todas las cartas que él le había enviado a ella durante esos años apiladas cronológicamente dentro. Dubitativamente tomó el primer cuaderno en sus manos, debatiéndose internamente si quería saber que decía dentro, pero al final su curiosidad le gano la batalla aparte de la necesidad de indagar en los motivos y pensamientos de la mujer que le había dado una hija.

Más tarde lo negaría, pero en su interior se retorcieron muchas emociones al leer sobre las cosas que ella había pasado durante el embarazo, sus anhelos y miedos con respecto a la salud de ambas y a la seguridad de la beba si se llegaba a saber quien la había engendrado con la Guerra Santa literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina; después leyó sobre el parto y cuanto quiso su presencia en ese momento, y en los siguientes que sucedieron, cuando la bebe sonrió por primera vez o cuando dio sus primeros pasos, con cada cosa que pasaba durante su crecimiento sintió el vacío de no haber estado allí para presenciar eso… de todo lo que se había perdido por circunstancias fuera de su control, porque quiéralo o no ella le había quitado la elección de las manos.

Aunque en el fondo supiera que había sido mejor que no se enterara de la vida que habían creado juntos esa noche en Italia, puesto que los Espectros seguramente hubieran buscado dañarlas para llegar a él, y no tenía que ir muy lejos para ver ese ejemplo de deslices, puesto que Minos de Griffo casi había aniquilado a la niña que vivía en Rodorio que siempre llevaba flores al Santuario, cuando se dio cuenta de que Albafika estaba involucrado de alguna forma con ella. Si no fuera porque Shion llego a tiempo, la joven hubiera muerto dolorosamente y eso hubiera dejado al Santo de Piscis destrozado internamente, aunque lo negara todos sabían que tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por la chiquilla.

Desafortunadamente el sentido común no era suficiente para aliviar su herida interna, pero ya no había de otra que lidiar con ello y resolver todo cuando por fin pudiera tener a su mujer frente a él.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles.

Manigoldo tuvo que habituarse a tener a una criatura pequeña e indefensa a su cargo, que dependía de él para todo, desde la comida hasta vestirla y dormirla. Sin contar con que al final de la primera semana ya todo el Santuario sabia prácticamente que tenia una hija, los muy chismosos no se habían aguantado mucho. Pero les daba crédito a los otros Dorados puesto que solo Albafika y Aldebaran se habían aventurado a comprobar ese rumor, y el Canceriano daba gracias a los Dioses que el Toro hubiera estado presente puesto que de lo contrario sentía que el Pisciano le hubiera clavado mas de una rosa piraña al confirmar quien era la madre de la criatura.

Además de que la chiquilla tenia la mala costumbre de distraerse rápidamente y desaparecer de un momento a otro, dejándolo en la estresante tarea de buscarla por todos lados con algo de frenesí, pues ella era pequeña y podía ser propensa a caer por las escaleras o meterse en problemas, aunque los que trabajaban en el Santuario no se atreverían a dañar un solo cabello de la niña, él no terminaba de fiarse de ellos, con los únicos que podía confiarles su hija eran los otros Dorados y quizás la esposa de Degel de Acuario.

Llego un punto en que decidió que la enana no podía seguir portando los vestidos mas adecuados para Italia que para Grecia, por lo que con mas reluctancia de la que mostraba abiertamente, la tomó luego de desayunar y se dirigió a Rodorio, con la intención de adquirirle nuevas vestimentas apropiadas.

"Muy bien, mocosa, hora de ir de compras" él gruño tomando a la beba y posándola en sus hombros, siempre manteniendo una mano en su pierna para evitar que se moviera de mas o se cayera en el trayecto, aunque esta siempre se mantenía balbuceando tonterías y saludando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaban.

"¡Ropa! ¡Amos compras _Papà granchio_!" Mellea aplaudió animadamente dando pequeños saltos en los anchos hombros de su padre, mostrando una que otra palabra en griego que al parecer se le había pegado de tanto estar rodeada de ese idioma, aunque mayormente seguía hablando en su lengua materna.

"Más te vale que te comportes y nada de irte a explorar por allí, ¿me entendiste, enana?" él la acomodo mejor, antes de salir del Templo y encaminarse hacia la aldea mas cercana al pie del Santuario, saludando distraídamente a los Santos Dorados que se encontraban en sus propias Casas Zodiacales.

La tarea no fue tan mala como él lo supuso más que todo porque al parecer a Agasha, la aldeana involucrada con su amigo Albafika le dio pena al verlo tan desconcertado sobre lo que adquirir para una niña y se ofreció a guiarlo y darle algunas sugerencias, además de indicarle las mejores tiendas a las que ir. Al final incluso le compro papel y pinturas para que se entretuviera aparte de muchos vestidos adecuados para el clima de esa región al igual que zapatos, con uno que otro lazo para el cabello a insistencia de la dependienta, en si todo le fue relativamente bien por lo que decidió parar en uno de los locales y adquirir alimento para ambos.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que noto que la niña estaba callada y con la mirada perdida en la distancia, curioso sobre que podría llamarle la atención de esa manera, giró y se congelo por un momento pues en la distancia estaba una pareja caminando con un niño entre ellos hablando y riendo; al volver la vista a la pequeña sentada a su lado esta lo observaba a él expectante, pero sin decir palabra.

"Creo que es mejor si regresamos ya a casa" y sin esperar contestación, tomó a la pequeña y se la hecho al hombro obteniendo una exclamación de deleite en el proceso, antes de dejar unas monedas en la mesa y marcharse con los paquetes en su otra mano.

Cuando regresaron al Templo de Cancer ambos se sentaron en el suelo a separar sus compras, ordenando todo en su lugar, pues él había habitado ese cuarto para que ella lo usara y ciertamente parecía que una niña pequeña lo ocupaba, pues aquí y allí estaban algunos peluches o juguetes que sus compañeros le habían dado, incluso algunas Vestales le regalaban cosillas de vez en cuando, algo que lo dejaba desconcertado, pero supuso era debido a la carita tan adorable que la beba poseía pues no solo era una preciosidad, sino que además tenía un carácter muy dulce y feliz, algo que él no lograba entender dado que él y Gioca no se asemejaban a eso para nada.

"Muy bien, _bambina,_ hora de unas clases de Griego para ti" Manigoldo suspiró, estirando los músculos algo tensos de su espalda mientras tomaba a la pequeña y se la ponía al hombro, pues encontraba que era más fácil y rápido de trasladarse de esa forma, aunque muchos lo amonestaran por eso.

Desde hacía unos días que el Canceriano llevaba a la chiquilla a la Casa de Acuario para que Degel, el Santo Dorado regente de ese lugar le enseñara a hablar esa lengua y las letras del alfabeto, pues las limitaciones de lo que él podía hacer y la paciencia para enseñar a niños no estaba desarrollada lo suficiente como para que él lo intentara. Además, que le daba un respiro de esa súbita responsabilidad y podía encargarse de ponerse al día con las noticias de la búsqueda de su mujer, las cuales, pensó irritado, no estaban saliendo como él lo esperaba.

"¡Yoh, El Cid! ¿cómo va todo?" el hombre de cortos cabellos azules saludo despreocupadamente al guardián de la Décima Casa Zodiacal mientras entraba en sus dominios.

El estoico hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises lo observó calladamente, solo atinando a un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en la peculiar, pero alegre niña que iba sentada en el hombro del otro Caballero Dorado, quien estaba saludándolo efusivamente con su manita.

"¡_Ciao_! ¡_Ciao_! ¡El Ci, _Ciao_!"

Sin embargo, antes de que el de ojos azul-violáceos pudiera abrir la boca para agregar algo más un aprendiz de Santo entro precipitadamente deteniéndose bruscamente frente a los hombres, y después de hacer una reverencia ante ambos, le informo al guardián de Cancer de que el grupo que fue enviado a la misión en Italia lo estaba esperando en su Templo con información importante.

"Maldición, tienen un sentido del tiempo inmejorable" mascullo por lo bajo, indicándole al aprendiz que se retirara pues él iba a ir en un segundo. Una vez estuvo fuera de vista, pensó a toda velocidad y luego sonriendo ampliamente, poso su vista en el otro hombre aun presente. "Oye, El Cid, necesito un favor, ¿sí? Mellea tiene que ir a clases con Degel dentro de unos minutos, ¿podrías encargarte de llevarla a Acuario por mí? _Grazie_, amigo eres fenomenal" y sin dejarle siquiera objetar prácticamente deposito a la cría en los brazos del que se consideraba 'La Espada de la Justicia' del Santuario y salió precipitado del lugar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y El Cid regreso su vista de la salida de su Casa a la niña pequeña que ahora lo observaba con patente curiosidad, y al hacer contacto visual con esta, ella sonrió ampliamente rodeando su cuello con los cortos bracitos e inicio un feliz parloteo como si no se sintiera para nada intimidada con el taciturno hombre. Con un suspiro silencioso, el Capricorniano se giró para salir de su Templo, asegurando que sostenía a la criatura adecuadamente para no lastimarla ni que esta se cayera cuando hacia algún movimiento brusco en son de observar su alrededor, y si alguien se hubiera molestado en observarlo detenidamente hubieran notado que su boca que usualmente siempre estaba en un rictus firme ahora se había curvado ligeramente.

Incluso El Cid no era inmune a los encantos de la chiquilla.

Ciertamente Degel cuando los vio entrar en la biblioteca pensó que había finalmente perdido la cordura, ya que ver a su compañero estoico y serio con una infante parlanchina en brazos había sido la guinda del pastel de esas semanas.

'Ahora si que lo he visto todo' pensó para sus adentros el Acuariano, yendo hacia ellos para recibirlo.

.

.

Su mirada estaba fija en el espacio vacío frente a él, su mente repitiendo las palabras que los hombres le habían dicho una y otra vez, incluso cuando la esposa de Degel trajo a Mellea a su templo luego de las tres horas de estudio el aún seguía en algún tipo de trance.

_Naufragio. _

_No sobrevivientes. _

_Muerta._

Se negaba a creer que realmente ella hubiera perecido, pero las circunstancias del hundimiento del barco en que la azabache había estado más la tormenta que arrecio ese día, no auguraba nada bueno, y el resultado era el que tenía entre manos.

¿Realmente había muerto?

Maldición, si así era, eso significaba que su hija iba a crecer sin madre, y que él nunca tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con su mujer… pero aun así tendría que poner todas sus energías en criar a la niña y eliminar el peligro que estaba seguro la acechaba, si es que aquellos bastardos de los Santos Negros no fueron los que asesinaron a la joven mujer de ojos grises.

Estaba contemplando que hacer a continuación y como proceder con la nueva información, al tiempo que intentaba dormir, cuando repentinamente sintió una presencia en su habitación, que seguidamente se acercó a él y al minuto siguiente la cama se hundió evidenciando que alguien se había subido en esta.

Y él sabía muy bien quien era.

"¿Qué haces aquí, chiquilla? Deberías estar durmiendo en tu propia cama" incluso su voz callada se encontraba desprovista de la energía usual, cuando giró a ver a su hija, quien estaba sentada a su lado abrazando aquel ridículo peluche de cangrejo que sabia por los diarios de Gioca que ella le había hecho con mucho amor para que tuviera algo que le recordara a él mismo.

"_Papà granchio…_ ¿dónde tá _Mamma_?" Mellea preguntó en voz suave, sus grandes ojos azules violetas fijos en él, esperando una respuesta que el hombre no sabía cómo darle.

"Tu madre… ella esta…" las palabras se atoraron en su garganta algo que nunca antes le había pasado. ¿Pero cómo le decía uno a una niña pequeña que su madre nunca jamás regresaría porque algún desgraciado la había matado? Simplemente no podía, así que opto por mentir, hasta que tuviera otra confirmación de los hechos, aun cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un error, o eso le gustaría pensar a él. "Tu_ Mamma_ está trabajando muy duro para venir a verte, por eso, enana, es que debes ser una buena niña ¿entendiste?" el gruñó teatralmente, mientras le revolvía los cabellos ásperamente, pero sin llegar a ser muy brusco, ocasionando que ella riera.

"¡_Papà granchio,_ divertido!" ella aplaudió antes de meterse dentro de las sabanas y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo más grande de él. "Dormir ahora, con_ Papà granchio_" un pequeño bostezo hizo que sus palabras fuera casi inentendibles pero el Canceriano las captó igualmente.

"¡Hey, hey! ¿Cuándo decidimos eso?" frunciendo el ceño Manigoldo revolvió las sabanas en busca de la criatura, haciéndola carcajearse en el proceso, hasta que finalmente destapó su cabecita y no por primera vez se congelo al ver sus propios ojos devolviéndola la mirada con tanta inocencia e ingenuidad. "Muy bien, mocosa, solo por esta noche, ¿está bien? Mañana dormirás en tu habitación por tu cuenta ¿me entendiste?" con un suspiro exagerado se acomodó en la enorme cama y los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas de algodón egipcio dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño, mientras la chiquilla se abrazó al ridículo peluche y se acurruco una vez más a su lado.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

.

**Abril, 24 de 1749**

El día no inicio prometedoramente.

Para empezar, Mellea había estado la semana anterior con una gripe que no le permitía ingerir nada de alimentos porque los vomitaba inmediatamente, sin contar con la fiebre interna que poseía y dolores corporales que la tenían inevitablemente infeliz, por lo que la niña se la paso llorando e inquieta, aferrada constantemente a él, por lo que Manigoldo no le quedo de otra que pasar cuatro días encerrado en su Templo mientras la beba pasaba esos días en cama.

Afortunadamente, Regulus había traído consigo de su viaje a Irlanda a una muchacha que tenia conocimientos avanzados en curación, y la rubia de ojos azules se había ocupado de atender a la infante y darle consejos de que hacer para bajarle la temperatura con constantes paños de agua fría y siempre asegurarse de que tragaba las medicinas hechas de hiervas especiales que ella le preparó, también de irle administrando lentamente ligeros caldos de verduras para mantenerla hidratada.

El Canceriano mentiría si dijera que el llanto suave de su hija no le afecto en nada, pues era todo un shock ver a la que usualmente era una niña vivaz y alegre que siempre sonreía en cama triste y enferma, con apenas fuerzas para llorar mucho menos comer por sí misma. Los nervios del Santo estuvieron casi por una semana fritos, pues no solo no dormía él si no la beba tampoco, además de que por un momento pensó que la iba a perder también cuando la fiebre alcanzo limites insospechados, pero gracias a todos los Dioses que luego de unos días que parecieron años infernales, la nena por fin salió de aquel terrible episodio.

Y aun le parecía desconcertante no solo su propia reacción ante aquella posibilidad de perderla, sino que su cerebro le tomaba algo de tiempo asimilar que apenas la semana anterior la criatura hubiera estado en cama y ahora estuviera saltando por todo el Santuario, haciendo aquellos actos de desaparición que siempre lo obligaban a ir en su busca pues, para tener piernas tan cortas la renacuajo sí que podía moverse rápido.

Soltando una imprecación, revolvió su corto cabello azul y se encamino a la salida de su Casa Zodiacal, puesto que una vez mas la chiquilla había desaparecido en lo que le quito la vista de encima por un segundo; mentalmente trazó los lugares en los que anteriormente la había encontrado escondida, internamente daba gracias a Athena de que nunca hubiera salido del Santuario y que mayormente estuviera en alguno de los Templos con sus compañeros. Aunque aun podía ver la expresión de desaprobación de Sisyphus cuando el mes anterior la enana había terminado en Sagitario, pues el hombre mayor le impartió un sermón sobre responsabilidades y estar mas alerta de la niña, a lo que él solo rodó los ojos y asintió, no siendo la primera vez que le decían semejante cosa.

"Voy a tener que amarrarle una cadena alrededor del tobillo para detenerla, pero lo más probable es que la renacuajo logre zafarse de alguna forma e igual se largue" murmuró pinchando el puente de su nariz exasperado, mas no contó con que alguien le respondiera.

"¿La has perdido de nuevo, no es así?" la voz profunda y grave de Aldebaran inquirió, con un dejo de diversión patente.

"Evidentemente, ya que no la tengo pegada a mi pierna en estos momentos" señaló con sarcasmo al hombre alto de largo cabello blanco y ojos verdes, su mirada azul-violácea recorrió la vestimenta del grandote notando que no tenía su Cloth puesta. "Voy a asumir que no la has visto pasar por aquí, ya que tienes puestas ropas de entrenamiento"

"Me temo que no, estoy en el coliseo desde la madrugada entrenando a Teneo. No he estado en mi Templo desde entonces" el Tauriano negó tristemente, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por unos pasos apresurados ingresando a la Segunda Casa.

Ambos hombres giraron y ninguno se sorprendió de ver entrar a una Vestal de corto y rebeldes rizos naranja cobrizo, quien llevaba en sus brazos un montón de papeles hasta casi cubrir su rostro, del cual solo podían verse sus ojos color violeta y el ceño fruncido en concentración, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas inentendibles; ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo de saludar pues ella al minuto siguiente se tropezó con sus propios pies mandando a volar la ruma de pergaminos y papeles por todo el lugar.

"¡_Aimatirí kólasi_!" Nerys maldijo sin percatarse de que tenia compañía, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras se ponía a gatas para ir recogiendo todo lo tirado mientras murmuraba imprecaciones por lo bajo, eso fue hasta que una masculina mano le tendió una de las hojas. "¿Eh?" parpadeó confusamente mientras dirigía su vista por el brazo hasta alcanzar un rostro masculino lleno de cicatrices que la observaba tranquilamente con amabilidad, y si, algo de diversión. "¡Aldebaran-sama!" exclamó algo avergonzada de su torpeza.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Nerys-san?" el alto hombre fornido inquirió, escaneando su delgada figura en busca de alguna herida, ya que sabia que era propensa a accidentes como ese.

"Si, si, no me ha pasado nada" la joven mujer le sonrió apenada, mientras terminaba de reunir los informes y demás junto con la ayuda del Santo de Tauro. Y justo cuando se levantaba asistida por dicho hombre, fue que notó al otro Caballero parado a unos pasos de ellos, quien estaba conteniendo la risa. "Manigoldo-sama, muy buenas tardes" ella suspiró pues sabía que no podía hacer nada con respecto a él, siempre se burlaba de ella al igual que Kardia de Escorpio, más había aprendido a no tomárselo a pecho.

"Señorita Zanahoria, por favor nunca cambies. Siempre me divierte cuan torpe puedes ser" el Canceriano rio entre dientes, olvidando por un momento lo que había ido a hacer. Ella era una de las Vestales que le agradaba, pues nunca parecía escandalizarse o quejarse de sus comentarios.

"¿Manigoldo, no estabas buscando a tu hija?" Aldebaran inquirió, observando curioso la interacción entre los dos.

"¡_Merda_, lo había olvidado! Esta niña va a sacarme canas antes de que cumpla cinco años" murmuró por lo bajo mientras apresuraba el paso, dado que aún había sitios en los que buscar y muchos problemas en los que meterse para un infante que apenas sabia hablar.

Ambos vieron al Santo de Cancer retirarse mascullando por lo bajo sobre la pequeña y sus actos de desaparición, más algo referente a su presión arterial, y no pudieron evitar sonreír a escondidas pues ciertamente la beba había dado un nuevo animo al Santuario con su alegre presencia.

"¿Señorita Zanahoria?" el hombre de largos cabellos blancos preguntó, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia la joven mujer con una ceja arqueada más que intrigado por el apodo.

"Ah, bueno nunca logra recordar mi nombre así que él y Kardia-sama tienden llamarme de cualquier forma que se les ocurra, por lo general es referente a mi cabello" ella rió con suavidad mirando al Caballero de Tauro con chispeantes ojos violetas al señalar su mata rebelde de cabello. "Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda Aldebaran-sama, pero con su permiso me retiro" Nerys hizo una reverencia o lo intento con el manojo de papeles encima, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la Sala Papal.

El Tauriano solo pudo negar con la cabeza divertido a pesar de todo, pues tanto Kardia como Manigoldo nunca aprenderían a dejar en paz a las Vestales, aunque la muchacha de cabello naranja cobrizo no pareciera importarle mucho, y ciertamente ella también era todo un personaje. Por lo que él llegó a la conclusión de que todos en el Santuario sin excepción tenía algún detalle que los hacia únicos.

.

.

Manigoldo no se esperó nada de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, pero cada vez que se acordaba le entraba una violencia inusual.

_Los Santos Negros había intentado matar a su hija._

Los bastardos engreídos se habían colado en las cercanías del Santuario, y si no fuera por la enana Vestal pelirroja que atendía el Sexto Templo Zodiacal y al Santo de Virgo que lo regia probablemente hubiera encontrado el cuerpo inerte de la beba en medio del bosque. Sintió un escalofrío de solo imaginarlo, y sus ganas de buscar venganza por lo que habían confirmado por el asesinato de Gioca se incrementaron, pero no podía actuar sin pensar guiado por sentimientos, especialmente porque ahora debía mantener una vigilancia estricta sobre le niña ya que el peligro se había hecho presente.

Incluso ahora le costaba trabajo creer que Yudo de Perro de Caza Negro hubiera sobrevivido a un ataque de Albafika aquellos años atrás, pero así parecía que eran las cosas, y ahora iba a tener que lidiar con los bastardos inmorales de una vez por todas si quería que la infante sobreviviera para ver otro cumpleaños sin tener que estar constantemente mirando sobre su hombro el resto de su vida.

Iba a hacer pagar a los desgraciados por haber asesinado a su mujer, y lo haría de la manera mas dolorosa posible, de eso no le cabía duda.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Chan-Chan-chan~! sip Mellea fue agredida, como bien vimos en el fanfic de Asmita, Golden Sincerity :P**

**Si gente, Manigoldo se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al saber que era padre, pero ha hecho lo mejor posible tomando en cuenta todo xD y si, sabe cocinar y muy bien, es todo un chef! ):3**

**¿Que les ****pareció**** la ****participación**** de Degel como tutor de una niña pequeña? Ademas de la ****aparición**** inesperada de El Cid xD y... ¿No es Mellea adorable? Y el apodo que ella le tiene _papà granchio significa _papa cangrejo en italiano jaja**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	6. Complicazione e amore

**¡Hello, Minna-san! *suspira profundamente* hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y hayan ****reído**** y llorado a partes iguales, no se preocupen todo se ****resolverá**** en este cap :'3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"_**Complicazione e Amore**_**"**

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario.**

**Agosto, 27 de 1749**

Luego de aquel incidente con los Santos Negros hacia cuatro meses, la seguridad en el Santuario había incrementado especialmente luego de que Manigoldo se encargara de hablar con Shion, y aclararle que su hija, Mellea, era la única descendiente viviente de la familia capaz de manipular la máscara de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y por ende la única con el poder de controlar a los portadores de las Cloths Negras.

Mantener la seguridad se volvió una prioridad, no solo por la chiquilla sino también porque el objeto que tanto temían los Caballeros Oscuros en desgracia estaba aún resguardado en el Santuario.

Y desde ese momento, todos los Santos Dorados, sin excepción, mantuvieron la guardia alta y un ojo de halcón puesto sobre la pequeña niña, siempre pendientes de donde estaba ella y de que no saliera o se alejara de las Casas Zodiacales sin compañía apropiada. Y viendo que el Canceriano no confiaba en nadie más que los doce protectores de los Templos, estaba de más decir quiénes eran los encargados de velar por ella.

"¡_Papà granchio, ciao_!" la voz clara y cantarina de Mellea interrumpió los pensamientos oscuros del hombre de cortos cabellos azules.

Cuando el nombrado se dio vuelta solo pudo suspirar, entrando en su Templo estaban nadie más ni nadie menos que Defteros de Géminis, quien en sus brazos llevaba a la infante rebosante de alegría, mientras que la expresión del Caballero se acercaba más a exasperación mezclada con afecto al posarse en la chiquilla parlanchina que no parecía guardar silencio nunca.

"Hoy llego hasta la Tercera Casa" fue todo lo que el usualmente taciturno hombre dijo, haciendo entrega de la pequeña a su padre, no antes de recibir una brillante sonrisa de esta con un enredo de palabras entre Griego e Italiano.

"Maldición, realmente tendré canas antes de que ella cumpla cinco años" frunciendo el ceño revolviendo sus cabellos antes de fulminar con exasperación a su hija quien solo reacciono dándole un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla, totalmente contenta de ser sostenida por él. "Sera mejor que te deje con Degel, ya es tu hora de aprendizaje de todas formas. G_razie,_ Defteros"

El alto hombre de largo cabello azul y piel morena solo se encogió de hombros antes de retirarse por donde vino, dando por finalizado su tarea, mientras que Manigoldo se daba la vuelta para subir al Templo donde habitaba el que se decía ser el más inteligente de los Doce Dorados y actual tutor de la nena italiana.

En las escaleras que llevaban de Escorpio a Sagitario se cruzó con aquella extraña mujer que rondaba por los alrededores desde que ellos habían revivido, de largo cabello castaño, ojos bicolores con raras marcas bajo estos más la corona de hojas en su cabeza. Ninguno se detuvo a charlar, él principalmente porque no se fiaba de la chica del todo pues realmente no sabía nada más allá que tenía algún asunto con Shion del que no eran participe el resto.

"Pronto el gris cubierto en azabache llegara a ti. Acéptalo sin reproche y el fruto brillara más que las estrellas en la penumbra, pues solo la unidad alejara la oscuridad" su voz suave pero mística lo hizo detenerse en su camino, más la muchacha siguió bajando las escaleras sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada o explicación.

"¿Que mierda?" murmuró desconcertado a más no poder, taladrando la espalda de la chica hasta que no pudo verla más, y solo entonces se encogió de hombros siguiendo su camino. "Disparates, solo eran palabras sin sentido" se trató de convencer más un peso en la boca del estómago le indicó que había algo más de lo que él estaba entendiendo.

No supo que tan ciertas eran esas palabras si no hasta días después.

.

.

Manigoldo estaba yendo de regreso al Santuario luego de ir a Rodorio por unos suministros especiales que le faltaban para hacer la cena de esa noche, incluso en ese momento cuando intentaba distraerse del breve encuentro con la extraña no podía quitarse esa sensación incomoda de encima. Con un suspiro exasperado mandó todo eso lejos y se concentró mejor en cómo iba la búsqueda de las ratas con las Cloth Negras, que desgraciadamente no avanzaba como a él le hubiera gustado, pues estos aparentemente habían aprendido mejor de la última vez, y se estaban escondiendo muy bien.

Pero no importaba cuando diera con ellos, no tendría piedad.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a las escaleras que daban al Templo de Aries, divisó que había dos personas discutiendo por algo, y a una de ellas no reconoció porque llevaba una capucha cubriendo su rostro; molesto con la inhabilidad del discípulo de Aldebaran de despachar a cualquier aldeano que quisiera un favor de los Santos, él se acercó a interrumpir.

"Teneo, enserio si piensas seguir en los pasos de tu maestro, será mejor que aprendas a lidiar con aldeanos fastidiosos que no aceptan un no por respuesta" comentó desinteresadamente mientras se acercaba con la bolsa de papel que contenían sus ingredientes.

"Manigoldo-sama, bueno es que la verdad…" el joven muchacho de cabello azul grisáceo y mirada azulada parecía indeciso y algo preocupado, más las siguientes palabras que dijo fuero pasadas por alto cuando el encapuchado se dio la vuelta a encarar al Caballero.

El Canceriano contuvo la respiración al posar su vista en esa persona, pues dos ojos color gris plomo le devolvían la mirada con diferentes emociones pasando rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz, y antes de siquiera registrar que estaba haciendo se movió en un parpadeo y rodeo el cuerpo frente a él con un brazo mientras con el otro le quitaba la capucha y su mano se enredaba en aquellos cortos cabellos azabaches para tirar de ella hacia su persona, inclinándose al mismo tiempo para tomar posesión de aquellos labios rosados como si no hubiera un mañana.

No presto atención de la exclamación de sorpresa de la mujer en sus brazos ni del tartamudeo vergonzoso del joven parado aun frente a ellos, solo se concentró en saborear la boca de su mujer al mismo tiempo que la dominaba con un beso que pretendía castigarla de alguna forma por todas las cosas que lo había hecho pasar, por todo aquello que lo había hecho _sentir_ en su ausencia.

Y no se detuvo hasta que ambos estuvieron faltos de aire.

"Maldita sea, mujer" gruñó con la voz ronca mientras la fulminaba con una mirada ardiente que prometía represalias y algo más, que ninguno quiso detallar muy profundamente. Y sin darle tiempo de responder rápidamente se la hecho al hombro apresando las piernas de ella con su brazo libre e ignorando olímpicamente sus protestas y al sonrojadisimo muchacho, paso como una exhalación por los escalones con un destino en mente.

Obtener respuestas.

.

.

Gioca protestó en todo el camino, más el hombre de ojos azul-violáceos se desentendió de sus palabras completamente, y ella sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello al darse cuenta de las miradas que los Santos Dorados con los que se cruzaron le echaron, pues suponía que no era normal ver al Caballero de Cancer llevar acuestas a una joven encapuchada que lanzaba palabrotas en Italiano.

"¡Manigoldo! ¡No seas un imbécil y bájame ya!" la muchacha azabache aporreó su ancha espalda sin conseguir nada a cambio más que un escozor en estas, pero puesto que sus piernas estaban fuera de cuestión debido al apretón mortal que tenía sobre ella, no le había quedado de otra que tratar de razonar con él.

"No" fue todo lo que dijo con una voz impasible, pero con ojos relampagueando una advertencia.

Una vez en la Cuarta Casa, él la deposito en el suelo el tiempo suficiente como para arrancar su capa y lanzarla a un rincón del lugar sin importarle donde aterrizara, y enseguida la analizo de pies a cabeza, notando inmediatamente que había perdido peso pues sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rosadas o llenas, y lucia una palidez inadecuada, más los círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos cansados demostraban que no había dormido bien durante días, sino es que eran semanas. Sus ropas desgastadas habían visto mejores días, y en general ella parecía que fuera a caerse si una brisa la golpeaba, por lo que reteniendo las acusaciones y preguntas que querían brotar de su boca, la tomó de la cintura y levantándola nuevamente se adentró en el Templo, hasta detenerse frente a la habitación donde estaba el baño y área de aseo.

Si notó que esa vez no protesto.

"No digas nada, o haré algo que no te gustara, ¿entendiste, mujer problemática?" espetó con los labios puestos en una fina línea mientras le arrancaba la ropa masculina que portaba sin importarle si la destrozaba en el proceso, y a medida que su suave piel quedaba a la vista. Él la recorría lentamente buscando alguna nueva marca o cicatriz que no hubiera estado allí anteriormente.

Satisfecho con su escrutinio, el mismo se quitó sus prendas con rapidez para luego guiarla después de tomar algunos frascos de un estante cercano llenos de fragancias y jabones especiales, a la charca que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, labrada en el suelo y de un tamaño inmenso que daba cabida para más de quince personas pero que solo había sido utilizada hasta ahora por él mismo y su hija. Ninguno habló mientras se introducían al agua caliente que era proporcionada por aguas termales subterráneas y que circulaba de manera natural llevándose cualquier suciedad no dejando que esta se acumulara, siempre manteniendo la charca limpia y cristalina.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" cuestionó en voz baja controlada, mientras lavaba los cortos cabellos negros con dedos agiles luego de todos esos cuatro meses cuidando de su niña, era natural que aprendiera ciertas cosas que normalmente no se hubiera molestado en saber. "Y más te vale que me digas la verdad, Gioca"

"Ocultándome de los Santos Negros, trabajando para poder reunir suficiente dinero para pagar un pasaje a Grecia sin llamar la atención innecesariamente" contestó suavemente sin rodeos.

Casi inmediatamente recordando con una mueca que luego de naufragar termino en una pequeña localidad de la costa donde había pasado tres semanas inconsciente debido a la lesión en la cabeza que sufrió cuando los portadores de las Cloths Negras habían atacado. Luego el largo tiempo que tomó para recuperarse de su herida y posteriormente conseguir un trabajo manteniendo su persona oculta por temor a que los desalmados regresaran a acabar el trabajo; todas las noches que se iba a dormir con miedo de ser descubierta, lo que la llevo a moverse de vez en cuando reuniendo el dinero lentamente y las ocasiones en que tuvo que huir de borrachos que intentaron propasarse de una joven sin protección, pero afortunadamente aun había conservado sus dagas con ella.

Noches y días interminables de preguntarse si su hija había llegado con bien al Santuario, de si se encontraba feliz y protegida o si había interceptado el barco de Peche tomando cautiva o peor, asesinando a su indefensa pequeña mucho antes de alcanzar la seguridad… había vivido un infierno en vida, siempre preguntándose y cuestionando sus decisiones, pero con la esperanza que se negaba a morir. Y así mismo se lo dijo, relatando todo con la mirada perdida en el espacio siendo vagamente consciente de las manos masculinas moverse por su persona lavándola con cuidado, a pesar de lo molesto que sabía estaba él.

"Y nunca te he mentido" agregó al final en un murmullo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Me temo que diferimos en eso,_ cara mía_, pero no vamos a hablar sobre ello en este momento" sentencio levantándose bruscamente de la charca y tomando a la joven en sus brazos, sin molestarse en tomar ninguna toalla para secar sus cuerpos simplemente salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, importándole una mierda si alguien los veía, pues estaban en sus dominios.

"Es la verdad, crustáceo idiota" ella reiteró sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que estaban pasando por un pasillo totalmente desnudos.

"Te dije que dejaremos esa charla para después, ya estoy lo suficientemente cabreado en este momento" de una patada abrió su puerta e ingreso sin miramientos, y en menos de dos segundos había lanzado a la muchacha a la cama para seguidamente cubrir su cuerpo femenino con el suyo más grande.

"¡Manigoldo!" ella protestó sorprendida por las acciones de él, poniendo sus manos en su musculoso pecho en un pobre intento de apartarlo, aunque realmente no puso mucho esfuerzo tras ello, sintiendo ya el ardor del deseo contenido por más de dos años hacer mella en su interior.

"Silencio" fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar su boca en un beso feroz, que buscaba dominar y castigar, mientras sus manos resbalaban por el cuerpo femenino de manera posesiva y algo rustica, más nunca hiriente. No importaba cuan enojado estaba por su ausencia y por haber ocultado la existencia de su hija, aun así, la deseaba con un ardor abrasador que amenazaba con corroer su misma existencia si no la poseía en ese momento…

Necesitaban sentirla cálida y fogosa bajo él, saber que respiraba y estaba simplemente _viva_.

Su copula no fue ni suave ni dulce, fue afanoso casi brutal pues ambos tenían anhelo de sentir al otro muy profundo, de consolarse por la ausencia impuesta por las situaciones y por cada cosa que les había pasado que les impidió estar juntos como lo hubieran querido. En más de una ocasión el Canceriano tuvo que apretar su mandíbula y contener su fuerza sobrehumana para no lastimarla, más estaba bastante seguro que el control de su cosmos se alteró un poco en respuesta al torbellino de emociones violentas que surcaban su interior.

Yacieron de esa forma una segunda vez antes de que tuvieran que detenerse pues la joven mujer no estaba en condiciones de seguir por el cansancio y la pobre alimentación que había tenido durante los pasados meses. Su fuerza estaba reducida a lo que anteriormente era sin contar con que estaba dolorida en su zona intima pues solo había estado en aquella ocasión en _Porto Santo Stefano_ con el Santo de Cancer y ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

Fue luego de recuperar su respiración y de finalmente lograr calmar el torbellino de emociones en su interior que se atrevió a preguntar por su hija, mientras ambos yacían tendidos en la enorme cama.

"¿Como… como esta Mellea?"

Al instante Manigoldo se tensó, recordando las cosas que aun debían hablar y aún permanecían sin confrontar. Pincho el puente de su nariz enojado consigo mismo por sucumbir a la necesidad de tomarla tan íntimamente antes de aclarar las cosas, pero su pregunta lo hizo aterrizar nuevamente en el presente y las cosas que necesitaban aclarar si querían explorar aquello que había entre ambos.

"Bien. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías quedado embarazada y que iba a ser padre?" inquirió con voz tensa, mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación pues temía que si la encaraba terminaría dejando que las cosas escalaran fuera de proporciones nuevamente y no podía permitírselo. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y verla en su cama con las mejillas encendidas luego de haber estado juntos después de tanto tiempo separados sería un golpe muy duro para su precario autocontrol.

Después de todo había deseado tenerla de ese modo a su lado en su habitación en más de una ocasión en su Templo, más de las que le gustaría pensar. Aunque en su mente las circunstancias fuera otras.

"Pensé que lo habrías leído en los diarios que escribí" Gioca dijo lentamente, sintiendo que el ambiente pesado y percibiendo la quietud del hombre a su lado.

"Quiero oírlo de tus labios, maldita sea" siseó apenas controlando su ira, con los puños apretados mientras un musculo latía en su mandíbula evidenciando lo cabreado que estaba. Todas las recriminaciones de los pasados meses haciéndose visibles en su voz y postura.

"Porque era lo mejor y más seguro para nosotros, especialmente con la situación que se avecinaba" la azabache respondió con seriedad, negándose a sentirse más culpable de lo que lo hacía por tomar esa decisión, pues lo había hecho considerando muchas cosas y aun creía que era lo mejor.

Al instante Manigoldo se levantó de la cama demasiado enfadado como para quedarse quieto junto a ella, rápidamente fue al arcón en un rincón de la habitación y tomó unos pantalones y camisa junto con los típicos zapatos de entrenamiento, vistiéndose con rapidez con movimientos toscos y rápidos; en ningún momento se atrevió a verla puesto que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, y al mismo tiempo ignoraba la presión que se había instalado en su pecho al oírla decir que al quedarse lejos en la ignorancia había sido lo más seguro, no importaba que tan cierto fuera eso no impedía que le doliera en lo más profundo.

"Manigoldo…" al ver que la ignoraba, ella se incorporó con algo de dificultad utilizando la sabana para cubrir su desnudez mientras sus ojos grises lo seguían por todo el lugar con preocupación.

"Debía haber sabido que iba a ser padre y que ella venia al mundo. No tenías derecho a ocultármelo" fue todo lo que comento al detenerse frente a la puerta de madera, más nunca se dignó a girarse a verla cuando agrego en voz baja. "No dejes este lugar mientras no estoy, yo tengo que ir a hablar con el Pope" y sin más se marchó dando un portazo al salir que reverbero en los pasillos y el silencio de la habitación.

En el momento en que el alto hombre hubo desaparecido del cuarto, Gioca dejo correr sus lágrimas que había contenido a pura fuerza de voluntad mientras tenían esa discusión. Sus sollozos hicieron temblar su cuerpo mientras se acurrucaba en la enorme cama sintiéndose sola y vacía cuando anteriormente solo había sentido protección y compañía.

Se preguntó en medio de sus lágrimas si por haber elegido protegerlos a todos, había perdido la oportunidad de estar con la persona de la cual estaba enamorada… sin embargo, el cansancio la venció lentamente y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida llorando.

.

.

Fue el cambio de temperatura en la habitación lo que por fin la despertó del profundo sueño en el cual se había sumergido debido al cansancio tanto emocional como físico, puesto que la brisa del atardecer entraba a raudales desde las puertas de la ventana cercana a la cama; su cansada vista recorrió el cuarto con lentitud tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos erráticos, pero no le tomó mucho recordar donde estaba y que había pasado antes de que se quedara dormida.

Rápidamente se levantó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo algo adolorido que le recordó que bajo la sabana estaba desnuda, más antes de que pudiera pensar con que iba a cubrirse diviso al pie de la cama una camisa de lino y unos pantalones, y sin realmente querer detenerse a pensar más sobre el asunto se vistió con rapidez, aunque tuvo que darle algunas vueltas a las mangas puesto que aunque ella era alta para una ser una mujer su contextura era más delgada que la del Santo, por eso mismo los pantalones no le terminaron sirviendo.

Tomando una profunda respiración y aplacando los nervios que plagaban su interior, enderezó los hombros dispuesta a continuar la discusión donde se habían quedado. pues no estaba dispuesta a que todo terminara así, no después de lo que ellos habían pasado y se lo debía no solo a Manigoldo sino a su hija también, hacer hasta el último esfuerzo por aclarar todo pues al final el esfuerzo lo valía. Lentamente pues no sabía la configuración del lugar camino descalza por los pasillos, y hubiera seguido perdida en estos, si ruidos de pasos no se hubieran acercado lentamente, pasos que pensó reconocía y efectivamente al cruzar apresurada por una columna se encontró de frente con el amor de su corazón.

"¡Mellea, _bambina mia_!" su voz se atascó en su garganta, pero su cuerpo no lo pensó dos veces para correr a su encuentro, viendo que la pequeña hacia lo mismo.

Ambas se abrazaron, la joven mujer temerosa de dejar ir a su niña por miedo a que las separaran de nuevo, no pudo dejar de besar sus cortos cabellos negros que de repente le parecían algo más largos o que notara que ella estaba un poco más alta, y ciertamente se dio cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado separadas por que cuando anteriormente la cría solo hablaba italiano ahora su vocabulario acompasaba palabras en griego.

"¡_Mamma_! ¡_Mamma_! ¡Te extrañe!" su carita llena de alegría estaba sonrosada mientras a continuación se lanzaba en una diatriba mezcla de griego e italiano que su madre apenas pudo entender, más estaba segura que le estaba contando las muchas cosas que vio y experimento. Al final cuando pareció que su historia terminaba la tomo de la mano urgiéndola a seguirla. "¡Amos, amos _Papà granchio_ preparar cena! ¡Rico, rico!"

Antes de que Gioca pudiera decir palabra sobre cualquier cosa la pequeña la estaba guiando por los pasillos como si los hubiera conocido toda su vida, y en menos de tres minutos ambas estaban frente a la espaciosa cocina de donde provenía un olor divino que le recordó a su país natal. Dentro espió al padre de su hija frente al mostrador picando algunos vegetales y agregándolos a un bol junto con otros de espalda a ellas, y por la forma de moverse tan fluida, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a estar en ese espacio pues se desenvolvía con elegancia y precisión, algo que ella nunca había logrado dominar sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara practicando.

"Mellea, te dije que no levantaras a tu madre, ¿o no?" sin siquiera voltearse Manigoldo siguió con su tarea, aparentando estar concentrado, pero sabiendo que su atención permanecía puestas en las dos féminas.

"Si, pero _Mamma_ despertar sola" la chiquilla corrió a abrazar la pierna del Caballero, descansando su cabecita contra él con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Comida ya? ¡Hambre, _Papà granchio_! ¡Hambre!" reclamó brincando en el mismo sitio antes de jalonear los bordes de la camisa de este.

"Si, si ya se, ve a por el pan en la despensa ya sabes donde es, y no te entretengas, enana" lo último lo agregó como de pasada, aun sin mirar a la mujer de cabellos azabache.

"¿_Papà granchio_?" inquirió Gioca en tono neutro, aunque realmente le causaba algo de gracia el apodo. No estaba segura de que estuvieran en territorio aceptable como para bromear sobre algo así, puesto que aun podía sentirse algo de tensión en el ambiente, aunque no tanto como antes.

"Si bueno, desde que me la dieron no he podido dejar de hacer que me llame de esa forma tan ridícula" se encogió de hombros agregando los últimos toques a la ensalada, antes de llevar todo al mesón de madera que ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

"Manigoldo, yo-" ella comenzó con algo de duda, pero él rápidamente la interrumpió.

"No ahora, más tarde cuando nuestra hija este durmiendo discutiremos nuestros problemas" él la corto de raíz, aunque fue brusco su tono de voz no fue tan severo. Con un suspiró pincho el puente de su nariz, finalmente girando a observarla, pero lo que iba a decir se le olvido al divisar su vestimenta. "Bueno, bueno… ciertamente la vista será suficiente para mantener mi humor decente por ahora" sus ojos azul violeta recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo detallando sus largas piernas que estaban descubiertas de la rodilla para abajo por la camisa.

"No lo he hecho al propósito, los pantalones eran muy grandes para mi figura" ella aclaró sintiendo un sonrojo subir por su cuello y asentarse en sus mejillas, aunque algo dentro de sí misma se vanagloriaba en saber que aun podía ejercer un mínimo de atención positiva en él, aunque no debió de dudarlo considerando la manera en que la había poseído con tanta ansia hacia unas horas.

"¡Pan aquí, hambre ahora!" la pequeña canturreó dejando el objeto en el mesón y sentándose en el banco al lado de su madre, mientras sus piececitos se balanceaban en el aire y sus manitos tomaban los cubiertos a la espera de ser servida mientras miraba expectante a sus padres.

"Eres una glotona" el Canceriano dijo con un tono burlón pero que indudablemente tenía calidez tras este, para seguidamente servirle su porción de comida en un plato hondo pues ya había aprendido la lección de que era mejor así que en uno llano.

Si no bien él había terminado de hacerlo, sintió la presencia de uno de sus compañeros entrar a su Templo y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Más no le dio tiempo de advertirle a la muchacha cuando ya Kardia de Escorpio estaba en el resquicio de la puerta observando la comida en la mesa con atención que luego fue puesta en las dos ocupantes femeninas, y al instante una sonrisa rapaz adornó sus labios.

"Pero miren que nos trajo el viento" comentó recorriendo a la joven lentamente, haciendo que su compañero se tensara inmediatamente. "No tienes mal gusto, eso te lo doy Manigoldo, ciertamente tiene unas piernas atractivas" lo dijo con toda la intención de molestarlo. Y aunque sabía que objetivamente la chica en frente era atractiva para él realmente no tenía ninguna importancia, considerando que estaba mucho más que atraído por aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que lo hacía rabiar y acelerar el pulso con solo una mirada, y a la cual había dejado en México un mes atrás.

"¡_Ciao_! ¡_Ciao,_ Ardia!" Mellea inmediatamente saludó, agitando la mano hacia el hombre de largos cabellos azules, mientras tragaba una porción de su comida.

"No hables con la boca llena, _bambina mia_" Gioca comentó, revolviéndose incomoda ante la mirada tan atrevida a la que estaba siendo sometida por el atractivo Caballero desconocido, debido a que nunca había estado frente a un hombre con tan poca ropa que no fuera el Santo de Cancer.

"Kardia, te sugiero que te largues. No hay nada para ti aquí, ni comida ni nada más" aunque él estaba sonriendo no era una expresión agradable, era más bien de advertencia, pues sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente al ver que su amigo observaba con demasiado interés a la que era su mujer, no importaba si estuvieran peleados, a él no le gustaba que alguien más la viera tan vulnerable, y por la expresión del rostro de ella era así como se sentía.

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué tan cascarrabias, cangrejo?" la mirada azul rojiza de este se paseó por el cuarto una vez más, antes de rápidamente tomar un pedazo de pan de ajo con mantequilla y metérselo a la boca. "Maldita sea, no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre esta delicioso, tal vez deberías ir a darle clases a algunas Vestales a ver su alguna de ellas aprende a hacer algo decente en sus vidas" se quejó, ignorando por unos minutos la cara de pocos amigos que el otro tenía.

"Jodete, hombre" fue todo lo que dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa para depositar un plato de comida en el mesón, incidentemente cubriendo a la joven mujer de la vista de su compañero para después cruzarse de brazos. "Ahora largo. Ve a fastidiar a alguien más, a Degel por ejemplo"

"Estoy vaneado de la Casa de Acuario, Degel me aseguró que si vuelvo a interrumpir su tiempo de calidad con su esposa voy a lamentarlo" bufó rodando los ojos al recordar la amenaza nada velada del Acuariano, que había implicado que no podría incurrir en actividades intimas nunca más si lo fastidiaba de nuevo, y que no se diga que Kardia no apreciaba sus partes privadas. "En fin, como sea, siempre puedo fastidiar a Sisyphus, ese hombre necesita relajarse de vez en cuando te digo" tras pensarlo un poco sonrió ampliamente con picardía. "Y siempre esta Albafika para molestar"

"Solo si quieres morir, pero lejos está de parte de mi impedírtelo… ahora fuera de mi Templo" gruñó lo último, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"Cielos, hoy todos están de a toque" una vez más entornó los ojos, despegándose del resquicio de la puerta. "Vive un poco, o mejor dicho creo que lo que realmente necesitas es un buen-" más no pudo terminar porque el Canceriano dio un paso amenazante hacia él. "Bien me reservare mis opiniones" y sin más dio media vuelta, ocultando la divertida sonrisa de todos, pues le había resultado increíblemente entretenido alborotar a su amigo, pues usualmente este no se inmutada ante casi nada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa calma, con los balbuceos de la pequeña llenando la mayor parte del silencio, pues Manigoldo aun seguí irritado con Kardia por haberle puesto los ojos encima a su mujer con tanto descaro, y se dijo así mismo que al siguiente día se encargaría de conseguirle ropa apropiada o no respondería por sus acciones ante imbéciles que pensara que era una buena idea observar a la azabache con algo más que no fuera respeto. Y para el momento en que participaron en la rutina de bañar y preparar a Mellea para dormir, la tensión entre ellos se estaba acumulando peligrosamente, por lo que cuando finalmente la beba se durmió ambos adultos se dirigieron en silencio a la cocina a recoger todo.

El Santo de Cancer se estaba encargando de fregar pues necesitaba ocupar sus manos en algo o no respondería de sus acciones, mientras la muchacha guardaba las sobras en la despensa, pero al final ella no le quedo de otra que observar la ancha espalda rígida de él. Mordiendo su labio ella se recostó del borde del mesón, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho decidiendo que decir, pero justo cuando separo los labios la voz de él la interrumpió.

"Sé que fue la mejor decisión que podías haber tomado dadas las circunstancias" su voz fue baja, portando una seriedad poco vista en su persona, más no se atrevió a verla aun, sus manos se movían diligentemente sobre el agua jabonosa y los platos. "La Guerra Santa fue una batalla brutal y sangrienta que solo hubiera puesto en peligro sus vidas. Especialmente si alguien se enteraba de su conexión conmigo"

"Quise decírtelo en muchas ocasiones, cuando me sentía abrumada y sola, incluso cuando mis hermanos me poyaban no era lo mismo. Pero el solo imaginar que alguien se enterara… pensar que pudieran dañar a Mellea o usarnos para hacerte daño congelaba mi sangre en las venas" ella susurró con su vista grisácea en sus pies descalzos, rememorando la angustia y dolor de esos días pasados. "Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que, en una Guerra de esa magnitud, solo hubiéramos sido un estorbo… nos hubiéramos convertido en tu única debilidad y no podía permitirlo, y nuestra hija… Dioses, nuestra hija es una de las razones por las cuales no me importaría morir si significa protegerla de todo mal, ella es demasiado pura para este mundo tan corrupto…"

"No digas eso" espetó, moviéndose en un parpadeo de su lugar para erguirse sobre ella, con ojos brillando peligrosamente, con demonios ocultos que aun la joven no se atrevía a descifrar. "Morir no hubiera ayudado a Mellea en nada, después de todo tenemos mi ejemplo como muestra de eso" puso sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de ella, encerrándola efectivamente entre su cuerpo y el mesón, mientras se inclinaba hasta que su rostro quedo a unos centímetros de ella. "No vuelvas a pensar que la muerte es aceptable, porque no lo es, Gioca, nunca" sentenció antes de tomar su boca con rudeza, aunque ella no pareció importarle pues enseguida se acomodó a su ritmo, posando sus manos en el rostro de él mientras las masculinas la tomaban de la cadera con firmeza, en quizás un apretón más fuerte del que debería.

"Lo es para mí, si mi efímera vida logra de alguna forma salvar a nuestra hija o al hombre que amo, no me molestaría morir en su lugar. Pues he comprobado que vivir una media vida sin alguno de los dos no es realmente vivir" Gioca murmuró contra los labios masculinos, mirándolo con fijeza y honestidad, mientras sus pulgares trazaban las mejillas de él, saboreando internamente el saber que estaba respirando y en el mundo de los vivos, junto a ella.

Emociones turbulentas pasaron a gran velocidad por el rostro del Santo de Cancer, antes de que él la tomara en sus brazos, con la intención de dirigirse a la habitación principal, más ninguno dijo otra palabra. Sabiendo que ella había confesado indirectamente que estaba enamorada de él sin llegar a decir su nombre, y puede que Manigoldo fuera muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas, sabía leer entre líneas muy bien, y aunque en ese momento no estuviera del todo cómodo como para decir lo que él sentía por la azabache, no le era del todo indiferente.

"Voy a tener que cambiar tu manera de pensar, Gioca, porque no importan que tan efímera pienses que es tu vida, para mi tu pensar de mierda nunca será aceptable" murmuró una vez la depositó en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo mientras azul violáceo y gris plomo se trababan juntos, en una pequeña lucha de dominio. "Nunca te dejare morir, ¿me oíste? Mientras aun haya vida en mi persona y tenga voluntad de luchar, tú me pertenecerás, y yo cuido de lo que es mío… te lo deje claro aquel día que nos separamos, pero me parece que voy a tener que recordártelo"

El inmediatamente procedió a hacer aquello de una forma que los unió íntimamente, e inicio el primer paso para reparar el abismo creado por distintas circunstancias y las mentiras por omisión, pues ambos sabían que la vida era corta y debía hacer lo mejor que pudieran con el tiempo que tuvieran.

.

.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con lentitud, con Gioca y Manigoldo adaptándose prácticamente a vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo, y las rutinas ya establecidas que el Santo tenía impuesta para él y su hija, que tuvo que cambiarse ligeramente para incluirla a ella. La joven mujer se sorprendió de que él hubiera decidido que Mellea asistiera a clases con el Acuariano, pues sabía que muchos hombres no sentían la necesidad de instruir a las chicas en nada que no fuera su deber para su futuro esposo, pero agradecía internamente que así fuera.

Por otro lado, él se negó a que ella durmiera en otro sitio que no fuera su habitación, y aunque por lo general la azabache no se guiaba por muchos convencionalismos de su época, sabía que estaba más que mal visto que una joven soltera viviera con un hombre sin haberse casado con este de antemano y sin ser parientes consanguíneos, pero por otro lado ella había tenido un bebe fuera del matrimonio por lo que sabía muchos la consideraban una chica ligera de faldas o bien una cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no se preocupaba tanto por su propia reputación si no por la de su hija y el Canceriano, ya que sabía que en un futuro podía ser dañino, más Manigoldo le aseguro que quien se atreviera a decir algo sobre la pequeña iba a desear no haber nacido y lo mismo iba para los que la insultara a ella, aunque le aclaro que nadie en el Santuario o en su cercanías que conociera su reputación seria lo suficientemente imbécil como para intentarlo siquiera.

En cuanto a su relación en sí, iban lentamente puesto que, aunque el uno compendia la posición del otro con respecto a las decisiones tomadas en antaño, los sentimientos heridos no sanaban con tanta rapidez y puesto que la beba era una constancia en sus vidas no podían simplemente ignorar lo sucedido o siquiera olvidarlo. No, ellos estaban trabajando para perdonarse mutuamente, y avanzar por el bien de todos mientras criaban a la alegre y bella nena que no había sido planeada, pero que igualmente amaban puesto que él no podía negarlo, aunque como todo tampoco lo dijera abiertamente.

Más la joven madre lo veía en la manera que él se conducía alrededor de la infante incluso si sus palabras no eran exactamente adecuadas, como tenía cuidado de su fuerza sobre humana y que a pesar que siempre parecía despreocupado o exasperado con algo, sus ojos siempre seguían a Mellea a donde quiera que la beba fuera.

Algo que la hacía quererlo incluso aún más, pues sabía que su hija siempre tendría a alguien velando por su bienestar si algo malo llegase a pasarle, sin contar con los demás Santos de la Orden Zodiacal, quienes también aparentaban haberle tomado cariño a la niña por lo que poseía más de un protector que aplastaría a quien la amenazara.

Ella no pensó que iban a necesitarlos tan pronto, pero unos días después cuando creían que todo estaba yendo viento en popa, la situación se tornó oscura y fuera de control.

.

.

**Septiembre, 03 de 1749**

Manigoldo frunció el ceño pues se sentía inquieto desde hacía algunas horas, y aunque Albafika a quien estaba visitando en ese momento lo achaco a no tener a las dos inquilinas del Templo de Cancer en su vecindad desde hacia unas horas, él sabía que no era eso del todo. Y no ayudaba que la reunión con Shion en la cámara papal para discutir la búsqueda de los bastardos portadores de las Cloths Negras estuviera algo estancada, pues las sabandijas se habían escondido endemoniadamente bien, aunque sabían que no se habían retirado y estaban esperando un momento para atacarlos.

Después de todo era demasiado importante eliminar el linaje de sangre de las únicas personas que podían manipular y controlar la máscara de la Isla Reina Muerte, de esa forma los Santos Negros podrían vivir y actuar sin temor a ser sometidos y solo iban a preocuparse por el peligro que representaba el Santuario en sí. Tenían que sacar a las ratas de su escondite antes de que esto hiciera una jugada contra ellos, por lo que accedieron a incrementar la búsqueda agregando como líder del escuadrón de la investigación a El Cid de Capricornio, quien sin protestar aceptó marchándose unos días atrás.

Si de algo estaban seguros era de que con el Santo Dorado a cargo no tardarían en dar con ellos, pues era bien sabido que el Capricorniano era como un perro de caza cuando tenía un objetivo fijo.

"Hay algo mal, puedo sentirlo en el aire…" murmuró el Canceriano, recorriendo con la vista el panorama desde la Casa de Piscis, sintiendo un nudo atorarse en la boca del estómago con fuerza.

Al Albafika ver que realmente su amigo estaba inquieto, frunció el ceño puesto que desde siempre habían aprendido a seguir su instinto, pues bien, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión por lo que poniéndose serio, comentó lentamente.

"¿Dónde están Gioca y Mellea?"

"Fueron a comprar algunas cosas a Rodorio con Regulus esta mañana, pero sé que regresaron hace unas horas ya que las vi antes de subir a ver a Shion" añadió negando lentamente. Pero si se ponía a pensar cuidadosamente de eso habían pasado dos, no, tres horas puesto que la reunión se extendió más allá de lo planeado.

Con eso en mente cruzó mirada con el hombre alto de mirada azul cobalto y ambos se dirigieron escaleras abajo, con cada paso que daban más inquietos se sentían, por lo que apenas dirigieron palabra a los pocos compañeros que se cruzaron en su camino pues no todos los Santos estaban en residencia esa semana y al pasar por Leo confirmaron lo que ya sabían, pues aunque Regulus fuera joven comparado con los demás no era estúpido, y si muy fuerte como para repeler un ataque por su cuenta, no por nada él solo había retado y eventualmente vencido a Radamanthys de Wyvern en la Guerra Santa.

Una hazaña nada fácil a su edad.

Pero al ingresar a Cancer notaron la falta de ocupantes, y sin más siguieron descendiendo, preguntando ahora a los dos guardianes de Geminis y Tauro respectivamente si habían visto a las féminas pasar, más se alarmaron un poco cuando estos le respondieron que Defteros había estado fuera toda la mañana adquiriendo unos suministros y Aldebaran se la pasó en el coliseo entrenando a Teneo, su discípulo hasta hacía unos minutos, por lo que no podían decir si ellas habían pasado por allí con toda seguridad.

Ahora verdaderamente preocupados, Albafika y Manigoldo se dividieron para buscar por separado manteniendo un perfil bajo pues no era necesario alertar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos transcurrían sin señales de las dos azabaches y el sol de la tarde iba descendiendo lentamente en el horizonte y ellas no aparecieron, ambos supieron a ciencia cierta que no estaban en el Santuario.

Y eso se los confirmó, cuando finalmente dieron con una prueba irrefutable de que los Santos Negros habían dado con ellas, pues cerca del bosque en los alrededores del Santuario, encontraron el peluche en forma de cangrejo descartado en la tierra.

"Esos desgraciados…" rugió Manigoldo al tomar el animal de felpa con un apretón mortal, sintiendo su cosmos estallar en furia ciega, alguien se había atrevido a tomar a su familia. "Voy a aplastar a los insectos cueste lo que cuesta, y para cuando termine… serán afortunados si queda algo de ellos para enterrar" escupió en un bajo siseo, dándose vuelta con toda la intención de cumplir con su palabra.

.

.

Gioca no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al alejarse tanto de la seguridad del Santuario cuando estaba jugando con su hija, por un momento había olvidado que estaban siendo perseguida por unos psicópatas que no deseaban nada más que su destrucción y la de su beba. Ahora nada había por hacer puesto más que esperar que Manigoldo se diera cuenta de lo sucedido y viniera a ayudarlas, mientras tanto tendría que ganar valioso tiempo dado que sabía en su interior que él vendría a por ellas.

Aun podía paladear el miedo en su boca cuando vio las armaduras negras como la noche misma entre la espesura del bosque, no le había dado tiempo de gritar ni de decirle a su hija que corriera lejos, pues al segundo siguiente sintió un golpe seco en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la consciencia se la trago por completo. Al volver en si se encontró en lo que parecía un claro en medio del bosque, rodeada por cuatro Santos Negros, de los cuales uno reconoció de inmediato como Yudo de Perro de Caza negro, el que en antaño había buscado matarla cuando estaban en Venecia, perdidos en la casa del Don.

Gioca había intentado en vano, cabe destacar, sacar algún tipo de información de ellos, pero siendo que Yudo podía leer la mente de las personas no funciono por lo que intento mantener sus pensamientos en blanco o enfocados en su hija quien por una vez parecía percibir que algo no estaba bien porque se mantenía callada y aferrada a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no espero unas horas después juzgando por la caída del sol sobre las copas de los arboles significando que el ocaso se acercaba, de entre los arbustos apareciera un Santo Negro más, y con este llevaba a rastras a una joven más baja que ella que portaba una especie de vestido blanco parecido a la seda, de largos cabellos castaño oscuro y curiosos ojos bicolor que tenían unas marcas rojizas en ellos, quien parecía asustada a más no poder al ser tirada frente al líder del grupo.

Sus ojos gris plomo observaron impotentes y angustiados mientras Yudo discutía con la chica, quien a pesar de todo y el terror que se mostraba como un libro abierto en su rostro se negaba a darle lo que fuera que él quería, y en consecuencia la muchacha recibió una golpiza tan brutal que Gioca estuvo segura de que al final no sobreviviría, especialmente cuando el antes mencionado la agredió con más fuerza al esta informarle que iba a fallar en su plan pues los Santos Dorados lo detendrían.

No supo cuánto tiempo duro, solo que al finalmente caer la noche la joven ya no se movía, y solo debido a que uno de los que las habían tomado prisioneras la sostenía del largo cabello castaño era que la chica se mantenía erguida, aunque claramente inconsciente. A ella le hubiera gustado intervenir, pero siendo como estaba rodeada de los otros individuos muchísimo más fuertes que ella y sin poder pelear por temor a que dañaran a su hija, solo pudo quedarse mirando desalentada.

No permitió que su hija viera aquella escena tan violenta, pero no pudo evitar que escuchara cada sonido de un puño impactar contra la piel, o los suaves sonidos de dolor que aquella joven dejaba escapar al ser agredida, pero al ser Mellea tan empática y sensible con respecto a otras personas, la niña dejo escapar lágrimas de sus grandes ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre, mientras enterraba su carita contra el pecho de su madre.

"No importa, tenemos lo que queremos aquí mismo" Yudo dijo con frialdad dándose la vuelta para encarar a la mujer de cortos cabellos negros que sostenía a la infante en su regazo, como si unos minutos antes no hubiera torturado a una muchacha inocente y su sangre no manchara la negrura de su Cloth. "Ahora, volvamos a los asuntos importantes, ¿Sí?" su impasible mirada las recorrió deliberadamente, mientras sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa. "Esta vez no te dejare ir con vida, ese fue un error que cometí en aquel entonces y casi me cuesta la vida… pero en esta ocasión no habrá sobrevivientes y empezaremos por esa mocosa que engendraste" señaló a la infante, pero no podo más que dar otro paso cuando una rosa se clavó muy cerca de su pie.

Una rosa tan roja como la sangre.

"¡Ah, perdonen! Siento interrumpir su diversión, pero me temo que has tomado algo que no te pertenece, Imbécil" la profunda voz de Manigoldo se escuchó desde la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que el tintineo de dos armaduras hacía eco dando paso al brillo dorado de estas por los reflejos de la luna llena cuando finalmente los ilumino al entrar en el claro. "Y no me tomo bien que toquen lo que es mío" su sonría era salvaje, casi animal, más una muestra de dientes que otra cosa, mientras que su mirada azul violáceo relampagueaba peligrosamente con una promesa de retribución dolorosa.

"¡_Papà granchio_!" la expresión de Mellea al ver y oír a su padre cambio de una temerosa y confusa a la alegría total, pero su madre le impidió correr hacia él ya que aún seguían rodeadas de enemigos que no dudarían en arremeter contra ellas sin piedad.

Manigoldo se permitió solo una fugaz mirada hacia ellas, solo para asegurarse de que no las habían herido de alguna forma y aunque no detecto nada inusual, eso no significaba que estaban sin alguna lesión. Por un momento sus ojos azul-violetas conectaron con los aliviados y esperanzados gris plomo, y solo eso basto para hacerle entender que en poco tiempo las liberarían.

"Oh, así que Cancer es el progenitor de la mocosa, eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba" murmuró el alto hombre ajustando el monóculo sobre su ojo, y sonreía sardónicamente.

"Esta vez no fallare, Yudo de Perro de Caza Negro" la suave pero mortífera voz de Albafika fue una advertencia, mientras que en su mano derecha manipulaba una rosa negra.

"En este momento yo soy quien tiene la ventaja, Albafika de Piscis, harían bien en recordar eso o un desafortunado accidente podría acontecer a las mujeres que esperaron tan pacientemente por ustedes, ¿No lo creen?" su vista se dirigió a la chica inmóvil que su otro súbdito tenía en sus manos, como queriendo enfatizar su condición y lo que podría dejar caer sobre la niña y su madre.

Ninguno de los Dorados perdió pista del significado de sus palabras.

Ambos notaron al instante en que llegaron al lugar las Armaduras Negras que los cuatro individuos desconocidos para ellos portaban, iniciando de derecha a izquierda estaban Cerberus, Osa Mayor, Hidra, Heracles, y una de las más peligrosas, Medusa, dado que esta última podía convertir en piedra a sus oponentes y estaba la complicación extra de que este tenía cautiva a la muchacha de largos cabellos castaño oscuros que ellos habían creído a salvo en el Santuario.

Debían proceder con cuidado y cautela o arriesgarse a que las mujeres salieran lastimadas, aunque por la apariencia de la muchacha castaña esta ya estaba más que apaleada, tanto así que debido a que ningún sonido había sido emitido por ella, ambos cuestionaron si realmente aún permanecía con vida.

Más no podían descartar la posibilidad de que aun respirara, si era así la ayudarían en lo posible.

"Hidra, vigila a nuestras presas y no las dejes escapar" Yudo le dio la orden a uno de sus lacayos, manteniendo una apariencia calmada pero tensa, con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones. "Osa Mayor, Cerberus, Heracles, encárguense de los intrusos"

Ambos Santos Dorados esquivaron sin problema alguno de los ataques, siempre manteniendo un ojo en la situación de las cautivas, y si, de vez en cuando evadiendo el ataque sorpresa que Medusa lanzaba desde su lugar a un lado del claro, en un intento de herirlos, pero, aunque estos trataban de acercarse a las chicas retenidas se vieron en la necesidad de retroceder cuando el individuo portador de la Armadura de Hidra, amenazo con degollar a Gioca. Cansados ya del juego Piscis utilizó una _Demon Rose_ para detenerlos, y lo hizo tan rápido que estos no pudieron evitarlo a tiempo, Heracles Negro intentó no retroceder intimidado al ver a sus dos compañeros morir en un parpadeo .

"Dos menos… faltan cuatro" murmuró Albafika pasando por encima de los cuerpos ahora sin vida de sus oponentes, sin siquiera demostrar que había sido un esfuerzo hacerlo, su vista acolbaltada fija en los otros Santos Negros de forma calculadora, y aunque era bien sabido de su naturaleza amable, en batalla era casi tan despiadado como su compañero.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse o decir algo, el grito súbito de Medusa los sobresalto, y vieron sorprendidos como unas fauces salían de la oscuridad para desgarrar salvajemente el cuerpo del hombre en cuestión, permitiendo que la muchacha antes cautiva cayera al suelo al lado de su captor al dejar de sostenerla mientras aquella bestia tan grande que podría sobrepasar fácilmente la altura de un hombre adulto se erguía majestuosamente luego de terminar con la vida de su presa. Y como si hubiera salido de los confines del infierno giró su mirada salvaje con unas misteriosas marcas rojizas de bajo de sus ojos exóticos, y si, inteligentes, hacia ellos con su hocico goteando sangre fresca de su reciente matanza.

El gran Direwolf desenfundo sus blancos dientes mostrando los largos colmillos con un rugido animal que a muchos le heló la sangre.

"Albafika, te encargo a Gioca y Mellea" fue todo lo que el Canceriano dijo rápidamente aprovechando la distracción creada, antes de elevar su mano en el aire, con su dedo apuntando al cielo y sus llameantes ojos fijos en su presa.

"¿Qué-?" el líder se giró hacia el Santo de Cancer, notando tardíamente que había cometido un valioso error al distraer su atención.

"¡_Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_!" en el minuto siguiente las ondas rodearon el cuerpo de Yudo, y en cuestión de un parpadeo solo quedo el cuerpo inerte del Caballero Negro puesto que el mismo había desaparecido una vez que noto a su amigo moverse hacia su mujer e hija.

Manigoldo aterrizó con gracia en aquel mundo, donde el cielo era teñido por tonos vinotinto y nubes grises dándole una atmosfera lúgubre acompañada de la desolada apariencia rocosa donde nada tenía vida, no podía distinguirse ni flores ni árboles o insectos, era en pocas palabras una zona desierta donde solo la muerte habitaba. Observó impasible el alma de Yudo mirar a su alrededor con algo cercano al terror, ya que al haber sido lacayo de Ávido de Altar Negro estaba más que al corriente de las técnicas que este último poseía en común con Cancer, y sin duda alguna todo indicaba que se encontraban en un mundo que solo aquellos con una técnica especial podían alcanzar.

_Yomotsu Hirasaka._

"Bueno, bueno parece que ahora no puedes escudarte tras mujeres y niños, bastardo" comentó con toda la intención, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa y despiadada, que presagiaba un futuro oscuro.

"Aun puedo pelear contra ti en este mundo, Cancer. Después de todo soy más poderoso de lo que era unos años atrás" los ojos dilatados del hombre se posaron en su contrincante, pero la verdad era que no sabía si eso era posible y su mente estaba corriendo frenéticamente buscando una salida a su situación y maldiciendo a la mujer que le había dado esa fatídica predicción. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía, iba a matar a esa perra desgraciada, de eso no le cabía duda, pero primero debía encargarse de escapar.

"Que iluso eres, pero déjame iluminarte ya que Ávido nunca se molestó en hacerlo" comentó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él lentamente viéndolo retroceder por cada paso que daba en su dirección. "En este dominio soy yo quien tiene el control, y tú, solo eres un insecto al que voy a aplastar por tocar a mi familia y todos los crímenes que has cometido contra la humanidad… seré tu juez, jurado y verdugo, Yudo de Perro de Caza Negro" sentencio dejando finalmente de sonreír y mostrando la ferocidad llameante de su ira, aunque no se le paso por alto la ironía al recordad las palabras que le dijo a su difunto maestro, Sage, cuando lo conoció siendo un chiquillo. "¡_Seki Shiki Kisōen_!"

Al instante llamas azul blanquecinas rodearon la figura del alma de Yudo, quien gritó agonizante sintiendo el calor consumir su existencia poco a poco desde adentro, instigando un dolor como él nunca había presenciado antes.

"Decidí que simplemente mandarte al inframundo no era suficiente como castigo, así que voy a borrarte de este mundo para siempre… _addio_, Yudo" con una sonrisa burlona con un tinte de crueldad pintada en sus labios, alzó su pierna y de una fuerte patada lo envió al agujero por el que la fila de almas caminantes se lanzaba, oyendo impasiblemente como sus gritos agónicos desaparecían en la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que antes de siquiera llegar a donde aquellas almas estaban la esencia de este había sido consumida por las llamas infernales.

Paso unos minutos contemplando el vacío, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta caminando lejos de ese lugar para después desaparecer en un haz de luz, transportando su persona al Santuario sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, pues estaba seguro de que a esas alturas Albafika y aquella bestia misteriosa habrían acabado con la resistencia de los idiotas restantes.

Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque pensaba que el Direwolf era un animal que estaba de su lado, imagino que era a causa de que una vez que ataco al Santo Negro no se había girado a descuartizar a aquella chica, y también podía ser por el brillo de inteligencia que vislumbro en los ojos de este.

Sacudiendo su cabeza nuevamente para despejar sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras hacia su Casa Zodiacal y si bien no había dado ni dos pasos dentro de su Templo cuando fue prácticamente asaltado por dos pares de brazos constrictivos.

"¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, crustáceo idiota?!" Gioca exclamó, dejando de abrazarlo para seguidamente golpearlo repetitivamente en el pecho, aunque más se lastimaba ella los puños al impactarlos contra la Cloth.

"Bueno, pero que maldito recibimiento tengo luego de rescatarlas y eliminar al desgraciado que te rapto. Deberías estar más agradecida, mujer, no estar dándome la lata" comentó exasperado mientras entornaba los ojos, aunque no lo decía en serio.

"¡_Papà granchio_! ¡Riba! ¡Riba!" Mellea dio saltitos con sus brazos extendidos hacia él, indicándole que quería ser alzada. Y luego de rodar los ojos una vez más con diversión, este concedió al deseo de la pequeña acomodándola en la curva de su brazo izquierdo, pero asegurándose de que estuviera estable y no fuera a caerse con un movimiento brusco.

"No empieces con tus estupideces, ¡desapareciste completamente del claro en el momento que el cuerpo de Yudo quedo inerte!" los ojos gris plomo lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, sintiendo aun como su corazón latía desbocado por la preocupación y el miedo que paso al verlo desaparecer enteramente en un haz de luz. "Así que dime de una vez ¿qué sucedió?" sus mejillas estaban rojas del enfado, mientras lo fulminaba furibunda.

"Nada, solo tuve una pequeña charla con el infeliz en _Yomotsu_, luego me asegure de que no tuviera ningún tipo de pasaje de vuelta, si sabes a lo que me refiero" se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera sido nada importante que llevara un alma a la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y el inframundo fuera cosa de todos los días, y para él ciertamente lo había sido durante la Guerra y en otras batallas. "¿Que Alba-chan no te informó sobre eso? Diablos, tendré que tener unas palabras con él sobre su habilidad de compartir información relevante"

"Si, él ciertamente menciono algo referente a eso, Manigoldo, pero eran más conjeturas que otra cosa pues no sabíamos si realmente habías ido allí" la irritación estaba claramente pintada en su rostro.

"Hablando de la rosa preferida del Santuario, ¿a dónde está en estos momentos?" él escaneo el lugar con su vista, aunque mucho antes de entrar sabía que solo estaban ellas dos en su Templo pues lo había percibido por sus energías. "Hubiera creído que el muy antisocial se quedaría con ustedes hasta que regresara" murmuró frunciendo el ceño algo contrariado con eso, mientras inconscientemente mecía a la beba.

"Dijo que tenía que encargarse de… unos cabos sueltos, y luego iría a informar al Pope de los acontecimientos" ella dudo un poco al mencionar lo que había ido a hacer el hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste, pues estaba implícito que lo que había ido a hacer fue a deshacerse de los cuerpos en el bosque.

"Ya veo" él asintió pensativo antes de girar su atención a la chiquilla que se había quedado dormida con su cabecita descansando en su hombro. "Al parecer alguien se pasó del tiempo de ir a la cama" susurró no queriendo despertarla después del trajín pasado ese día.

Por lo que junto con la madre de la criatura se dirigió a la habitación de la infante y luego de acostarla, no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla en la frente y acariciar sus cortos cabellos negros, sintiendo un nudo al pensar que por poco había perdido algo tan importante en su vida que nunca pensó que querría con tanta locura. Contempló en silencio el rosto infantil e inocente de la pequeña, maravillándose internamente de lo que habían creado, un ser de luz que por alguna razón que no lograba entender lo amaba como era, ya que se nota el cariño de la niña hacia su persona en cada interacción que habían tenido, y silenciosamente prometió que nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

En silencio se retiraron cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y al instante el Santo de Cancer no perdió tiempo en acorralar a la joven mujer contra el pilar más cercano a ellos, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo más que de una forma sexual él lo hacía para cerciorarse de que no estaba herida, y ella pareció darse cuenta ya que no dijo nada y solo lo dejo hacer, hasta que finalmente tomó su rostro de facciones duras y lo guió hacia ella, depositando el beso más casto que habían intercambiado hasta ese momento en sus labios.

"Estoy bien, no tuvieron tiempo de hacernos daño" susurró contra él, por primera vez desde que regresara al Santuario sintiendo paz pues sabía que él estaba sano y salvo, y no sangrando en alguna parte donde no podía alcanzarlo. "Llegaste a tiempo para impedirlo"

"Casi no lo consigo, rastrear al desgraciado fue algo complicado" masculló por lo bajo, enterrando su rostro en los suaves mechones negros de ella, aspirando profundamente el olor único de su mujer para plasmarlo eternamente en su mente. "Pero con la ayuda del cuervo que te acompaño hasta Grecia pude seguirles la pista, así que dale gracias a ese animal" pensó en el animal que estaba descansando en una percha en el cuarto de la niña, mas no dijo que él también estaba muy agradecido de detectar la presencia del ave en aquella búsqueda y que fue debido a este que pudieron encontrarlas.

"Pero lo conseguiste, y eso es todo lo que importa" le aseguró, suspirando contenta de estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, con la seguridad de su hija estaba a salvo durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Y vagamente pensó que debería darle un premio a Icarus por ser tan leal y haberla ayudado no solo en esa ocasión sino también cuando estuvo oculta huyendo de los Santos Negros.

"Estuve a punto de enloquecer cuando me di cuenta que ninguna de las dos estaba, si no fuera por Albafika hubiera desatado el infierno en tierra arrasando con todo a mi paso hasta traerlas de vuelta, porque maldita sea… porque…" las palabras se atoraron en su garganta frustrándolo un poco.

Aunque sabía que era lo que sentía por esa imprudente y vivaz joven mujer, le era increíblemente difícil de vocalizarlo pues nunca en su vida había estado en esa clase de situación, ni siquiera creía que fuera posible poseer esa clase de sentimientos por alguien luego de que todos los que él amaba en su villa hubieran muerto, e incluso entonces sin su permiso había tomado apego a la única figura masculina en su vida, su maestro Sage, y enterarse al revivir que este seguía muerto le había sentado como una puñalada en el pecho. Pues él había sido una constante en su vida desde que lo rescato de ir por un camino de perdición cuando muy joven, por lo que se sentía vulnerable al saber que había alguien más aparte de sus compañeros y amigos que le importaba hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a masacrar a quien se le atravesara por salvar a las dos personas más preciadas para él.

"Tienes que decirlo, Manigoldo" ella acarició sus cortos cabellos azules, sintiendo su calidez a través de la Cloth Dorada, pero concediéndole el beneficio de no mirarla directamente ya que estaban mejilla contra mejilla, sabiendo que quizás así se lo haría más fácil.

"¿Para qué hacerlo? ya a estas alturas deberías saber lo que siento por ti, mujer, no voy a estos extremos por cualquiera" él demando apretándola aún más contra su pecho, teniendo una batalla interna con querer mantener esa debilidad oculta, pues sabía que en lo que lo dijera en voz alta cobraría una realidad aplastante porque significaba aceptar a todos los vientos que le importaba alguien más, algo que no podría ocultar tras una fachada de indiferencia y que las pondría en la mira de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Ellas eran su punto débil.

"Porque necesito oírlo de tus labios" fue toda la respuesta que ella le dio, aunque era cierto que lo sabía por sus acciones que eran inconfundibles, su corazón necesitaba la confirmación en palabras.

Era algo que no podía evitar.

"Maldición, ¿realmente me harás decirlo, no es así?" gruñó alejándose un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos de profunda mirada grisácea que lo observaban como nadie nunca había hecho. Al final fue su expresión expectante lo que lo hizo rendirse, pues había algo allí que no le permitió dejar pasar más los hechos. "¡Sangrientos infiernos, estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?" espetó ignorando olímpicamente el sonrojo de sus orejas mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, más la alegría que vio reflejada en ella hizo que valiera la pena que se avergonzara de esa forma.

"Mucho" asintió rebosante de felicidad y después de sonreírle ampliamente, lo beso con todos los sentimientos que poseía en su interior, haciéndole saber que ella también lo amaba con locura.

Más un carraspeo inesperado los interrumpió, haciendo que rompiera el apasionado abrazo que comenzaba a salírsele de las manos. Al girar a ver al intruso descubrieron a Albafika quien parecía dividido entre avergonzado y divertido, especialmente porque aparentemente él había escuchado parte de la conversación sin querer, debido que habían estado tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que ninguno se dio cuenta de que el Pisciano había ingresado a el Templo de Cancer.

"Siento terriblemente interrumpir su… eh… momento, pero debemos ir a reportar el incidente con el Pope de inmediato, y si eso te incluye también, Manigoldo" Albafika le informó entornando los ojos, ya que sabía que su amigo se quejaría, pero era algo que tenían que hacer. "Míralo de esta manera, mientras antes lo hagas, antes podrás volver a hacer… lo que sea que ustedes estaban haciendo" sus labios cincelados se movieron ligeramente en un intento de aplacar su hilaridad, pero su compañero se dio cuenta rápidamente, pues lo fulmino con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Aunque aún encontraba muy incómodo haber captado a los dos en su momento privado, ya que era totalmente diferente cuando él había besado a Agasha aquella vez, a ver a su amigo haciendo lo mismo con Gioca, simplemente era vergonzoso ser un espectador, no entendía como Asmita se había comportado con tanta impasividad cuando él mismo estaba queriendo desaparecer de la escena lo más pronto posible.

"No, no, está bien, Albafika-sama tiene razón debes ir Manigoldo" Gioca asintió rápidamente ya que se sentía algo apenada al saber que su amigo Pisciano los había captado en un momento íntimo.

"Sí, bueno lo que sea" el Canceriano bufó entornando los ojos, pero antes de irse se inclinó ligeramente sobre la joven mujer y susurro en un tono bajo, pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por su reluctante espectador. "Cuando regrese, Gioca, tu y yo tendremos una discusión especial donde pretendo hacerte gritar" y sin más lamio su lóbulo de la oreja dejándole en claro a qué clase de discusión se refería, lo que ocasiono que los colores se le subieran rápidamente por la piel pálida de alabastro de la muchacha.

"¡Manigoldo!" Gioca exclamó totalmente escandalizada y muerta de vergüenza, una expresión que se reflejaba claramente en el rostro de Albafika.

"Solo decía, y será mejor que me esperes en el dormitorio o enfrentaras las consecuencias" él continuó con una mirada totalmente malvada e impía, con sus ojos azul violeta brillando traviesamente antes de darse la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡Ya lárgate, bribón!" fue todo lo que ella pudo articular, sintiendo que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que ella y el Santo Dorado de Piscis pudieran verse a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.

"Vamos, Alba-chan, el Carnero nos está esperando" Manigoldo se fue con una carcajada feliz de haber puesto las tablas nuevamente a su favor, y en el camino haber incomodado a su compañero, ya que en su mente se la tenía bien merecida por hacerlo separarse de su mujer cuando la cosa se había estado poniendo interesante.

Albafika solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada a modo de despedida hacia la muchacha que consideraba una amiga, pero sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a los ojos pues lo que había oído era más información de la que nunca hubiera deseado tener sobre las actividades de ambas personas.

Cuando el alto hombre portador de la Cloth de Piscis paso por el lado de ella, esta solo alcanzo a escuchar como murmuraba por lo bajo sobre quedar perpetuamente marcado de por vida en un tono algo escandalizado. Con eso ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, sintiendo que por primera vez todo empezaba a lucir como un futuro brillante… uno en el que podían estar juntos como una familia.

Uno, en el que por fin serian felices.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Awww que tal? ¿les ha gustado? espero que si :'3 gracias por haber estado con nosotras una vez mas en la tercera ****instalación**** de la Saga Dorada, ¡lo apreciamos mucho, minna-san!**

**Manigoldo demostrando su lado macho como siempre, ¡pero Gioca no se quedo ****atrás****! ella es su igual en todo, aunque hayan tenido problemas igual se quiere mucho! Y pos los Santos Negros obtuvieron lo que se ****merecían**** y mas :D y que decir de Kardia y sus deseos de morir al cabrear a un celoso Manigoldo x'D**

**Y esa chica y el misterioso Direwolf *risa ****malévola*******

_**El nombre de la siguiente historia de **__**la Saga Dorada es: "****Golden Ferocity****"**_

**¿Podrán adivinar de quien se tratara? 7u7  
**

**Pd: Aunque lamentamos comunicar que el siguiente fanfic de esta Saga tardaremos un poco en publicarlo, puesto que Okami tiene ciertos problemillas, ya que resulto ser bastante mas largo que lo de los ****demás**** que ya han salido xD y aun no lo ha podido ****terminar****, ¡pero no se preocupen! de que lo subiremos lo subiremos 7w7 solo pedimos un poco de paciencia :'3**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


End file.
